Pienso en ti
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: LA ULTIMA BATALLA SE EFECTUA LA DESESPERACION GANA TERRENO, Y LA ULTIMO ALIENTO ES USADO ¿ACASO CON TU ADIOS TERMINA ESTO?CAPITULO TRECE, FIC TERMINADO
1. LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE HOROHORO

HOLA, n_n estoy muy emocionada porque este es mi primer fic II . II así que por favor sean amables conmigo.  
  
Bueno este es un HoroRen, ¡HOMOFOBICOS FUERA!.  
  
Por cierto el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que Shaman King no me pertenece, aunque yo insisto que Ren es MÍO JAJAJAJAJA (risa desquiciada)  
  
Este fic es sobre el punto de vista de Horo-Horo Sin mas preámbulos el Fic:  
  
Había pasado dos años desde el torneo de shamanes, todos a excepción de Lyserg y Chocolove habíamos decidido permanecer en la pensión Asakura claro que Anna nos hacia trabajar mucho en especial a mi.  
  
Nos tocaba compartir las habitaciones y a mi me toco con Ren, no se porque no me toco con otra persona, el shaman de china y yo siempre peleamos por cualquier cosa y me molesta, o eso es lo que quiero que todos piensen porque realmente me gusta permanecer a su lado y esa es la única manera, o al menos eso creo.  
  
Desde el torneo de shamanes Ren comenzó a gustarme sin embargo como decirle algo, ha aquel hermoso joven de ojos dorados, aquella piel pálida y tersa que no me deja dormir por las noches y de repeso mi Ren duerme sin camisa, dejando así al descubierto su caprichosa musculatura, pero lo mas mortificante es ver aquel rostro lleno de inocencia y tranquilidad cuando duerme, sus finos labios exhalando suavemente el aire son la mayor de mis mortificaciones.  
  
En estos momentos por fin pude terminar con el aseo que Anna me había impuesto, me encuentro descansado mientras observo a Yho sostener varias tejas sobre sus brazos, mientras que su prometida calcula el tiempo en un cronometro que siempre esta en cero, eso me recuerda al entrenamiento de mi hermana por lo que cansado de ver el mismo cuadro de ver a Yho llorando al igual que su espíritu acompañante me retiro, no tengo nada que hacer, la cena ya casi esta lista por lo que me dirijo a la cocina a ver que esta preparando Tamao.  
  
¡Auch! Lo siento.  
  
La oscuridad que generalmente se mantiene en la pensión Asakura hicieron que chocara contra alguien, para evitar su caída tome su mano y lo atraje hacia mi, rodeando con mi brazo su cintura.  
  
Me quede estático al reconocer contra el que había chocado, no podía confundirme era él mi adorado joven de ojos dorados, no podía articular ningún movimiento su cuerpo contra el mío, sentir su suave respiración confundirse con la mía, aquel embriagante aroma producía una extraña sensación, mis ojos comenzaban acostumbrarse a la oscuridad por lo que pude ver bien las facciones de su confundido rostro.  
  
Nadie podría determinar cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, sin embargo esto fue interrumpido.  
  
¿Joven Ren?  
  
Se trataba de Tamao, y al escuchar su voz solté rápidamente al joven aun sostenía en mis brazos como si estuviera caliente.  
  
¿Si Tamao?- respondió Ren  
  
Joven Ren hay esta, le he estado buscando la señorita Jun lo llama por el teléfono.  
  
Terminado de decir esto Ren se retiro, mientras lo seguía con mi mirada.  
  
Joven Horo-Horo la cena ya esta servida  
  
Ante estas palabras salí disparado a la mesa, momentos mas tarde Ren apareció, sin embargo había algo distinto en él y no era el único que lo notaba ya que Yho también se percato de esto, mostrando preocupación en sus ojos, mientras miraba fijamente a Ren.  
  
Luego de la cena nos dirigimos manta, Ren, Yho y yo al cuarto del prometido de Anna, nos pusimos a jugar cartas ya que estábamos aburridos sin embargo Ren parecía no estar pendiente del juego.  
  
Ja yo GANE  
  
Valla es la primera vez que Horo-Horo nos gana.  
  
Las palabras de Manta parecieron haber echo reaccionar a Ren, quien observo detenidamente las cartas que tenia en la mano y luego las dejo a un lado, mirando desinteresadamente mis cartas.  
  
¿Te ocurre algo Ren?- pregunto Yho  
  
Ren permaneció durante algunos segundos en silencio, para luego observar con aquella mirada fría y calculadora que lo caracteriza al descendiente de los Asakura.  
  
Mi hermana quiere que regrese a China.  
  
Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, Ren, MI Ren , se iba ir, todos permanecimos en silencio, la mirada de Yho se encontraba igual que la mía, reflejando claramente tristeza por esto.  
  
Y piensa........  
  
¡YHO!  
  
La voz de Anna hizo que Yho no pudiera terminar sus palabras, e inmediatamente se ve como Manta e Yho salían rápidamente del cuarto de este ultimo, dejándonos a Ren a mi a solas, no sabia como sentirme, que debía hacer, mi Ren se iba a ir, y tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver, debía hacer algo pero que. Mi mano que se encontraba en el suelo toco la de Ren, sin culpa ocasionando que ambos nos miráramos; grave error, cuando se miran fijamente aquellos dorados ojos quedo perdido entre estos, nos quedamos durante algunos segundos en silencio para que luego Ren mirara hacia otro lugar.  
  
Y mi premio- dije tratando de romper aquel incomodo silencio  
  
¿Qué?-  
  
Te gane, merezco un premio.  
  
¿Y que quieres?  
  
Esto me cogió de sorpresa, definitivamente no pensé que Ren aceptara a esto, lo único que quería era no quedarme en ese incomodo silencio, pensé que tal vez me respondería con alguna de sus frases arrogantes y llenas de orgullos, y ahora que le digo, no había pensado que hacer si me decía que SI. Su mirada se encontraba puesta en mi, no Ren deja de hacer eso o me será inevitable el acercarme a ti.  
  
No pude hacer mas que acercarme, aquellos dorados ojos me habían hipnotizado, tome suavemente su rostro entre mi manos, sintiendo el contacto de aquella suave piel haciendo contacto con mis manos, tal vez me odiaría si no me detenía ahora, sin embargo mis instintos siempre me han traicionado, nunca e sido bueno controlando mis impulsos, mis labios temblorosos se acercaron a los de Ren, quien permanecía quieto y confundido.  
  
Horo-H.......  
  
No lo deje continuar no quería que me dijera que me detuviera, mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos una sensación que nunca había sentido antes, suaves y delicados tan deliciosos, sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a recargarme sobre Ren dejándolo acostado contra el suelo, apoyándome con mis rodillas y mis codos, mis labios comenzaron a jugar con los suyos, y para mi sorpresa mi adorado joven de dorados ojos correspondió mis besos rodeando con sus manos mi cuello, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando sentí a Ren corresponder mis besos, sentía mis mejillas teñirse de un fuerte color rojizo, al igual que un insistente calor invadía todo mi cuerpo.  
  
Pero de un momento a otro Ren deslizo las manos que habían rodeado mi cuello a mis hombros para alejarme lentamente, intentado decirme algo, sin embargo no permití que me alejara, no en ese momento que mis labios me quemaban y me imploraban a gritos descubrir aquel sabor que me embriagaba y extasiaba en cuestión de segundo.  
  
Un pequeño gemido de protesta se escucho por parte del joven que tenia debajo mío, ya que había apartado sus manos de mis hombros y las aprisionaba contra las mías, colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza, aprovechando que Ren se había descuidado puede deslizar lentamente mi lengua al interior de sus labios. Ambos nos estremecimos ante el repentino contacto, con toda la calma y lentitud que mis deseo me permitían comencé a explorar el interior de su boca, luego de algunos segundo de estar jugando y explorado su boca, Ren finalmente comenzó a responder este nuevo contacto, muestras lenguas jugaban entre si, despertando una gran oleada de sensaciones, que lograron que el sentido de tiempo se perdiera, fue un pequeño gemido el que logro despertarme nuevamente y vi con asombro como mis manos habían cobrado vida propia y ahora recorrían por el pecho de Ren, que había sido descubierto cuando mis curiosas manos desabotonaron algunos de los botones de su camisa, ahora me encontraba sujetando con una sola mano ambas muñecas de Ren que se encontraban sobre su cabeza, mientras que mi otra mano se encargaba de explorar su suave y tersa piel, mi cuerpo había dejado de apoyarse sobre mis rodillas y codos, para recargarme completamente sobre sintiendo completamente su acelerado corazón, aquel delicioso contacto, una de mis piernas se encontraban entre las de Ren, en otras palabras nos encontrábamos en una posición que dejaba poco a la imaginación.  
  
Por falta de aire tuvimos que separarnos, el rostro de mi Ren se encontraba teñido por un hermoso rojo escarlata, su respiración descontrolada me hizo sonreír, podía sentir como yo también me encontraba sonrojado y trataba de restablecer mi respiración, finalmente solté sus manos, y saque mi mano del interior de su camiseta, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de Ren.  
  
Estuve durante algunos segundos recorriendo con mi mirada su fino rostro, tan suave y delicado, sus dorados ojos como el sol me miraban fijamente, mi mirada se detuvo nuevamente en sus labios, que se encontraban húmedos por el imprudente beso, mordí suavemente mi labio inferior en un intento por evitar que nuevamente cayera en el embrujo de sus labios.  
  
Yho va a........  
  
¡¿Qué?!  
  
El nombre de Yho me molesto, como Ren podía estar pensando en Yho en ese momento, puede que no sea muy inteligente pero si e notado las miradas que Yho le dirige a mi Ren, tal vez lo este malinterpretando, pero no me agrada que Yho mire de esa manera a Ren, y me molesta mas saber que Ren esta pensado en él.  
  
CONTINUARA -  
  
Que tal?, no me vallan a matar IIoII es la primera vez que publico un Fic, y no me quedo muy bueno pero en fin, sean amables conmigo.  
  
El próximo capitulo (si quieren que lo haga) será sobre el punto de vista de Ren, así que acepto sugerencia de todo tipo n_n  
  
Si quieren que continúen o no continué por favor escriban a:  
  
anlrobi@yahoo.com 


	2. LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE REN

Valla, yo pensé que a nadie le gustaría mi Fic II . II , por cierto tuve ciertos problemas al subir el primer capitulo n_nUU, ya que los diálogos me quedaron en el mismo renglón, pero esta vez corregí el error, es que soy nueva y no se mandar los Fic ^ ^U pero ya aprendí, así que por favor disculpen los inconvenientes, así que a petición de ustedes aquí esta:  
  
SEGUNDO CAPITULO n_n:  
  
Advertencia este es un HoroRen así que ¡¡HOMOFOBICOS FUERA!!.  
  
Shaman King no me pertenece pero insisto que Ren ES MÍO Y NADIE ME LO QUITA JAJAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Este Fic es desde el punto de vista de mi querido Ren:  
  
PIENSO EN TI:  
  
Después del torneo de shamanes no tenia un lugar donde ir, ¿regresar a china? No, no era una idea que me agradara, por suerte Yho me ofreció quedarme en su casa, aunque no fui el único que se quedo en la pensión Asakura, él también decidió quedarse.  
  
Estar en la casa de los Asakura siempre me a traído una gran tranquilidad, que quizás compensa todos los años de odio y dolor que pase, claro que todo era por el bien de la dinastía, o eso me decían constantemente.  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Yho, Anna nos acomodo en las habitaciones, de dos en cada cuarto, pudo tocarme con cualquiera sin embargo tenia que ser él mi compañero de habitación, aquel con el que peleo la mayor parte de día, aquel que me exaspera, aquel que me hace sentir aquella sensación tan cálida y que me confunde, aquel que me hace sonreír cuando nadie me ve. Bien supongo que no es conveniente que mi compañero de cuarto sea él, en especial si se tiene en cuenta lo que siento.  
  
Camino por los pasillos de la pensión Asakura, deteniéndome cerca del patio donde Yho esta entrenando, a pesar de que el torneo de shamanes se pospuso Anna es muy exigente con el entrenamiento que le da a su prometido, a mi no tienen que decirme u obligarme a entrenar, sin embargo es gracioso ver a Yho sostener varias tejas sobre sus brazos, mientras sus piernas tiemblan por el esfuerzo, su prometida sigue mirando el cronometro mientras le dice "Aun faltan diez minutos" aunque claro siempre el cronometro esta en cero, me quedo algunos segundo observando fijamente al shaman de Amidamaru, viendo como este llora al igual que su espíritu acompañante; esto me aburre por lo que decido irme.  
  
¡Auch! Lo siento-  
  
Al estar sumido en mis pensamientos y gracias a la poca iluminación de la casa tropecé con alguien, inmediatamente sentí como mi mano era sujetada, mientras un brazo rodeaba mi cintura seguramente para que no cayera, cuando pude reaccionar me di cuenta de que era él, claro que si era él, no podía confundirme, sin embargo lo primero que se me ocurrió fue alejarme, después de todo solo nos habíamos chocado, pero antes de que pudiera efectuar algún movimiento sentí como el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura me atraía mas hacia su cuerpo, tan cerca que su respiración se confundía con la mía, una sensación tan anhelante que me hizo desear permanecer así por mucho mas tiempo, a pesar de esto lo mas probable es que él no se halla dado cuenta de quien se trataba por lo que intente nuevamente alejarme, pero no me lo permitió, mis ojos se acostumbraron pronto a la oscuridad, por lo que mi mirada se encontró con la suya, mostrando una expresión que no sabia que significaba.  
  
Tratando de descifrar su expresión permanecí quieto, al igual que él, haciendo que toda noción de tiempo se desvaneciera, hasta que escuche la voz de alguien.  
  
¿Joven Ren?  
  
Al reconocer la voz de Tamao, Horo-Horo me soltó bruscamente ocasionando que casi me cayera.  
  
¿Si Tamao?  
  
Joven Ren ahí esta, le he estado buscado la señorita Jun lo llama por teléfono  
  
Mi hermana me llama, me pregunto para que, sin decir algo mas me retiro mientras escucho la voz de Tamao decir "Joven Horo-Horo la cena esta servida" inmediatamente escucho como el ainu sale corriendo en dicha dirección, mientras una leve sonrisa adorna mis labios.  
  
La conversación con mi hermana me dejo pensativo, no sabia si quería regresar a china, pero claramente me dijo:  
  
--"Mi padre insiste que regreses a casa Ren, ahora que el torneo de shamanes se a pospuesto él insiste en que te hagas cargo de la obligaciones de nuestra dinastía"-  
  
Claro siempre son primero las obligaciones con la dinastía que mi propia vida, pero como decirle que no a Jun y a mi padre, no tenia una razón aparente para permanecer por mas tiempo en la casa de los Asakura, con estos últimos pensamientos me dirigió al comedor, casi no comí, como hacerlo si aquella conversación aun me rondaba en la cabeza.  
  
Luego de la cena Manta, Horo-Horo, Yho y yo nos dirigimos al cuarto de este ultimo, tal vez estar con mis amigos me ayudaría a pensar en otra cosa, decidieron jugar cartas, yo no estaba muy pendiente del juego aun sumido en mis pensamientos.  
  
¡Ja! YO GANE  
  
Valla es la primera vez que Horo-Horo nos gana.  
  
La voz de manta me hizo reaccionar, mire mis carta y las coloque a un lado, mientras observaba sin mayor interés las cartas de ainu, ni siquiera sabia a que estábamos jugando, por lo que Yho me pregunto:  
  
¿Te ocurre algo Ren?  
  
Fije mi mirada en el prometido de Anna, había preocupación en sus ojos, nunca me a gusta ver ese sentimiento en Yho.  
  
Mi hermana quiere que regrese a China  
  
Al decir esto todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras observaba las miradas tristes de Horo-Horo e Yho.  
  
Y piensas .........  
  
¡YHO!  
  
Antes de que Yho pudiera terminar la oración se escucho a su prometida llamarlo, por lo que este salió de su habitación seguido por Manta. Nuevamente me entregue a mis pensamientos olvidándome de que Horo-Horo se había quedado conmigo, fue el suave contacto de su mano el que hizo que reaccionara, mi mirada se encontró con la suya, y pude ver aquella extraña expresión en su rostro, no entendía muy bien que significaba ¿qué quería decirme con esto? Pero de alguna manera me hacia sentir tan tranquilo, sin embargo si me quedaba viéndolo por largo tiempo me inquietaba y era imposible que no me sonrojara.  
  
¿Y mi premio?- dijo el ainu  
  
¿Qué?-  
  
Te gane, merezco un premio-  
  
¿Y que quieres?  
  
Pude ver como la sorpresa invadía su rostro, seguramente no se esperaba que aceptara a una de sus peticiones, pero lo mas seguro era que si regresaba a china no lo volvería ver así que decidí que trataría de cumplir lo que me pidiera. Lo observe esperando su respuesta, su mirada nuevamente se encontró con la mía, esta vez estaba dispuesto a descifrar su significado.  
  
No me di cuenta en que momento se acerco, solamente me di cuenta del indeciso roce de sus labios con los míos.  
  
Horo-H.....  
  
Quería pedir alguna explicación, ya que era el shaman del hielo el que hacia que nuestras respiraciones se confundieran, pero no me dejo hablar, sellando sus labios con los míos, y tímida, muy tímidamente comenzó besarme, aquello hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza, como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, por lo que rendí ante la gran cantidad de sensaciones que me hacia sentir mi compañero; cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba acostado en el suelo, y Horo-Horo sobre mi, pero sin llegar a tocarme, mis brazos rodeaban su cuello, y mis manos acariciaban su cabello, mientras que mis labios respondían los besos del ainu, en un toque tan sensual pero sin llegar a profundizar el beso.  
  
Nuevamente preguntas invadieron mi mente "¿porque lo hacia?" "¿me besara porque siente algo por mi o será por otra cosa?" era inevitable pensar esto de Horo-Horo ya que él siempre actuaba por medio de impulsos, no sabia si luego se iba ha arrepentir; me toco hacer un esfuerzo enorme para que mis manos me respondieran y se deslizaran a sus hombros para intentar alejarlo, pero él no permitió que lo alejara y con una rapidez que no creía haberle visto aparto mis manos, aprisionándolas bajo las suyas, colocándolas a cada lado de mi cabeza.  
  
Aprovechando el descuido que tuve una húmeda intrusa se coloco entre mis labios, haciéndonos estremecer al sentir el contacto de nuestras lenguas, Horo-Horo comenzó a explorar lentamente el interior de mi boca, los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaron, mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, ya no podía alejarlo de mi, ni tampoco quería, lo único que quería en ese momento dejarme llevar por la deliciosa sensación, por lo que respondí al nuevo contacto que se encontraba lleno de pasión y deseos reprimidos, nuestras lenguas jugando en el interior de nuestras bocas hizo que no opusiera resistencia alguna cuando Horo-Horo coloco mis manos arriba de mi cabeza, mientras aprisionaba con una sola manos mis muñecas, su cuerpo había dejado de apoyarse sobres las rodillas y los codos, para ahora comenzar a recargase completamente sobre mi cuerpo, teniendo una de sus piernas entre las mías; fue inevitable oprimir un pequeño gemido que escapo de mis labios, al sentir las suaves manos del ainu bajar por mi pecho, para luego detenerse al final de mi camisa y comenzar a desabotonarla, dejando descubierto mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer al sentir el delicado contacto de su mano ascender sobre mi piel, podía sentir su acelerado corazón y una agradable calidez.  
  
Cuando nos falto el aire tuvimos que separarnos, un abrasador calor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, mientras que una sonrisa adornaba el sonrojado rostro de Horo-Horo, mi respiración descontrolada aun se confundía con la del ainu, y solo puede estremecerme de nuevo cuando sentí el leve roce de su mano cuando abandono mi pecho. Sus ojos me observaban fijamente reflejando en ellos deseo, que era difícil de disimular, aunque tal vez yo lo observaba de la misma forma.  
  
Por algunos segundos deje que la calidez de su cuerpo me envolviera, para luego ser interrumpido por un pensamiento mucho mas importante, claro como había podido olvidarme de él:  
  
Yho va a  
  
¿¡QUE!?  
  
Había cierta molestia en sus palabras, aunque no entendía porque, si ni siquiera me dejo terminar de hablar.  
  
CONTINUARA-  
  
Bien ya termine el segundo capitulo II . II que alegría, yo había pensado nadie leería este Fic n_nUU.  
  
Pero quería agradecer aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y dejar Reviews.  
  
SHAMAN HORO: me alegra que te halla gustado eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo ^ ^  
  
KOMACHI TAO: si tienes razón somos muy pocas a las que nos gusta esta pareja n_n  
  
SHOOTING STAR NATALIE: muchas gracias por escribir, me gusto tu reviews n_nUU no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te agrado mi Fic.  
  
RUKI ASAKURA HOSHINO: gracias por tu apoyo, es de gran ayuda.  
  
Espero no desilusionarlos y que les siga gustando el Fic ^ ^, por favor ténganme un poco de paciencia soy nueva en esto n_nUU  
  
Ya saben cualquier cosa o sugerencia a  
  
anlrobi@yahoo.com 


	3. ¿PODEMOS HABLAR?

Volví ^o^ me extrañaron......... ._.U ................. II . II creo que su silencio lo dice todo. No mentiras, por extraño que parezca hay personas que si les gusta como escribo n_n. Pues bien este es el tercer capitulo (Ann llorando sobre el teclado) NO PENSÉ QUE LLEGARIA A PUBLICARLO.  
  
Hablando en serio hay que hacer la aclaración de que Shaman King no me pertenece, aunque REN ES MÍO JAJAJAJAJAJA (risa desquiciada) así que cuidadito no . (mentiras n_nUU no crean todo lo que digo)  
  
HOMOFOBICOS FUERA QUE ESTE ES UN HOROREN (ya están advertidos)  
  
Bien no los atraso mas con la lectura aquí esta a pedido del publico n_n  
  
EL TERCER CAPITULO: "¿PODEMOS HABLAR?"  
  
Yho va a........  
  
¡¿Qué?!  
  
"El nombre de Yho me molesto, como Ren podía estar pensando en Yho en ese momento, puede que no sea muy inteligente pero si e notado las miradas que Yho le dirige a mi Ren, tal vez lo este malinterpretando, pero no me agrada que Yho mire de esa manera a Ren, y me molesta mas saber que Ren esta pensado en él" pensó Horo-Horo.  
  
"Había cierta molestia en sus palabras, aunque no entendía porque, si ni siquiera me dejo terminar de hablar" pensó Ren. "su expresión muestra molestia, no entiendo por que. Lo observo curioso y a la vez dudoso, tratando de comprende el desagrado de Horo-Horo por mis palabras"  
  
"Permanecimos en silencio durante algunos segundos, yo aun no me apartaba de él, tal vez porque no quería, o simplemente temía que cuando lo hiciera Ren se apartara de mi y no me volviera hablar, sin embargo lo único que quería en era que me explicara porque razón menciono a Yho en este momento"  
  
Yho va a llegar en cualquier momento- dijo Ren  
  
¿Y?- dijo molesto el ainu  
  
"Realmente no comprendí su pregunta que quería decir con ¿Y? Que acaso no se daba cuenta en que lugar nos encontrábamos, lo observe durante algunos segundos incrédulo ante sus palabras"  
  
¿Que pasa que Yho llegue?- pregunto Horo-Horo  
  
¿Cómo que, que pasa?- dijo Ren- Por si no te has dado cuenta no encontramos en su habitación.  
  
Solo es por eso- dijo dudoso el shaman el hielo  
  
"Solo era eso, bien de acuerdo acepto que seria falta de respeto para con Yho, después de todo el nos ofreció hospedaje, y todo eso; vamos mi Ren dime que solo es eso, que piensas en Yho solo porque no quieres abusar de su hospitalidad"  
  
"Las preguntas de Horo-Horo me dejan confundido, a donde quería llegar con todo, ¿esto como así que Solo por eso?"  
  
¿Porque mas seria?- pregunto Ren  
  
"No pude resistir sonreírle, ahora me daba cuenta de que Ren no pensaba en Yho porque sentía algo por él; no sabes el peso que me quitaste de encima, no sabría que hacer si me hubieras dicho que querías a Yho en vez de a mi"  
  
Pero si no estamos haciendo nada malo- dijo Horo-Horo sonriéndole sensualmente a Ren  
  
"Aquella sonrisa solo logro que me sonrojara, el pareció notarlo ya que esta se hizo mas grande; aun se encontraba sobre mi, y aquella cálida sensación de sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío aceleraban los latidos de mi corazón, mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando Horo-Horo se inclino un poco mas y me susurro lentamente en mi oído, mientras sus labios rozaban delicadamente mi piel"  
  
A menos que tu quieras- dijo el ainu  
  
"El cuerpo que se encontraba debajo mío se estremeció, mis labios acariciaban con suavidad su piel, aquel aroma tan embriagante me atraía inevitablemente, solo esperaba que Ren me permitiera seguir, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo podré estar así sin poder besar sus labios y que mis manos vuelvan a estar donde se habían quedado"  
  
"La suave caricia había logrado que olvidara todo lo que me preocupaba *REGRESAR A CHINA* *YHO* todo se perdió entre la calidez que despedía el ainu, pero esto fue interrumpido al escuchar la voz de Anna"  
  
¡DATE PRISA YHO!- grito la sacerdotisa desde el pasillo  
  
Ya voy Annita-  
  
"La voz de Yho hizo que me apartara rápidamente de Ren, mientras que este se sentaba con rapidez y comenzaba a abrochar su camisa, mi respiración se encontraba descontrolada, y mi rostro sonrojado mientras observaba como la perrilla de la habitación giraba lentamente, para luego fijar mi mirada en mi adorado joven quien se encontraba igual que yo, un hermoso color escarlata adornaba la delicada piel de sus pálidas mejillas, sus finos labios exhalando aire tratando de restablecer su respiración, aquella apariencia me hicieron desear volver acercarme y besarlo, sin importar lo que sucediera, Yho pues que entre, no me importaba"  
  
¿Qué estaban haciendo?, no me digan que estaban otra vez peleando  
  
"Esa pregunta no era lo mejor para la situación, pero comprendía porque Manta decía esto, después de todo ambos respirábamos agitadamente y las cartas que se encontraban en el suelo, ahora estaba dispersas por todo este" pensó Ren  
  
"Yho se había quedado parado en la puerta, con la mano aun sujetando la perilla, su expresión mostraba incertidumbre, mientras observaba la forma en que no encontrábamos, no sabría decir que quería decir la expresión de Yho, como ya había dicho no se que es lo que siente él por mi Ren, podría ser cualquier sentimiento, pero que ni piense que se puede quedar con mi joven de ojos dorados, porque no lo permitiré"  
  
¡¡¡¡¡YHO!!!!!- el grito de la sacerdotisa pareció sacar al descendiente de los Asakura del estado de shock en que se encontraba.  
  
Si Annita- respondió Yho- Anna tiene que viajar esta noche a Izumo, porque tiene que ver hablar con mis abuelos, así que por favor me gustaría que nos acompañaran a la estación del tren.  
  
Lo único que quiere Anna es que le ayuden con todas la maletas que tiene que llevar- suspiro Manta- Aunque lleva mas regalos para los abuelos de Yho que equipaje, y eso que regresara en dos días.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡YHO!!!!!!!!  
  
"El grito de Anna hizo que Manta saliera rápidamente de la habitación del Azakura, mientras que Ren lo seguía, yo me puse de pie lentamente, mientras que mi mirada se encontraba con la de Yho, ¿acaso estaba retándome?" pensó Horo-Horo  
  
Vamos, Anna nos espera- dijo Yho  
  
"Camine por los pasillo de la pensión Asakura para dirigirme a la entrada donde la prometida de Yho nos esperaba, como había dicho Manta, Anna llevaba mucho equipaje, no le di importancia, así que tome algunas maletas y las subí a la camioneta que Manta había llamado" pensó Ren  
  
Toma- dijo la sacerdotisa  
  
¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Ren tomando un pequeño pedazo de papel.  
  
Este es el horario del entrenamiento que Yho tiene que seguir-  
  
"Mi mirada se encontró con la de Anna, ambos nos parecíamos mucho, además de que entrenar con Yho no me parecía ningún problema"  
  
Pero Annita II . II- dijo Yho cuando llego  
  
Nada de peros Yho Azakura, tienes que entrenar y Ren se encargara de esto-  
  
"Sin perder mas tiempo Yho, Ren y yo comenzamos a subir las maletas a la camioneta, para luego subirnos a esta e irnos a la estación, de vez en cuando dirigía mi mirada hacia Ren, y cuando sus dorados ojos se encontraban con los míos este se sonrojaba, haciendo que una sonrisa fuera difícil de reprimir"  
  
"Llegamos rápido ya que por la noche no hay mucho trafico, al bajarnos de la camioneta el frió viento golpeo violentamente a todos aquellos que nos encontrábamos parados en la acera, desde hacer mucho que las noches habían sido insoportablemente frías; con rapidez bajamos la maletas de Anna, y Manta iba a comprar el boleto de tren para la prometida de Yho, el frió viento me ayudaba a pensar mejor la situación en que me encontraba, hace un momento me había besado con Horo-Horo................ O///////O............ bien, bien, bien pasemos a otra cosa mas importante, ya que esto hizo que me sonrojara demasiado, ¿Por qué lo había echo? Necesito que me lo diga"  
  
"Estuvimos durante toda la noche en la estación del tren, ganas no me faltan para quedarme dormido en la camioneta que nos lleva de nuevo a la pensión Asakura, pero necesito hablar con Ren, tengo que decirle que no se valla, que lo quiero demasiado como para estar lejos de él, y lo mas importante que lo deseo con todo mi ser, de acuerdo tal vez no se lo diga así porque ahora que lo pienso eso suena demasiado cursi pero mas o menos algo así le diré"  
  
"El anuncio del amanecer se hizo presente, el sol comienza a salir tímidamente por las montañas, todos nos bajamos de la camioneta una vez que esta paro frente de la pensión Asakura, allí nos esperaban Tamao y Ryo quienes se habían quedado a cuidar la casa, en cuanto la joven de cabello rosa no vio llegar esta se dirigió hacia Yho haciendo una leve reverencia en modo de saludo" pensó Ren  
  
Buenos días joven Yho espero que les halla ido bien- dijo Tamao- En un momento preparare el desayuno.  
  
"Antes de que Tamao pudiera hacer algún movimiento apareció uno de los espíritus que habitan en la casa, mientras que este se acerca a Ren y toca el bolsillo de su pantalón, mi adorado joven de ojos dorados saca un pequeño papel de su pantalón, mientras se lo muestra a shaman de Amidamaru"  
  
Amo Yho eso es.....- dijo el espíritu acompañante de Yho  
  
II . II el entrenamiento de Anna- dijo llorosamente el descendiente de los Asakura.  
  
"Un momento que cree que esta haciendo Yho al tomar la mano de Ren" pensó molesto Horo-Horo  
  
Si no entreno los espíritus de la casa le dirán a Anna y Ren se meterá en problemas- dijo Yho- Así que lo mejor será comenzar con el entrenamiento- terminado de decir esto el prometido de Anna toma la mano de Ren jalándolo insistentemente al patio.  
  
Oye es......- dijo el ainu  
  
Horo-Horo doña Anna te dejo una lista con los quehaceres de la casa- dijo Ryo- Así que porque mejor no empezamos y me acompañas a comprar el desayuno.  
  
"Estuve a punto de objetar al ver a Yho llevarse a mi Ren, necesitaba hablar con él y viene el prometido de Anna y se lo lleva, y eso no es lo peor de todo, se atrevió a tomarle la mano, pero justo cuando voy hablar llega Ryo y me interrumpe, mientras me pasa una gran cantidad de hojas donde esta lo que debo hacer, pero antes de poder leerlas Ryo me arrastra fuera de la casa para ir a comprar el desayuno"  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
Bien aquí termina el tercer capitulo n_n, recuerden no me vallan a matar que aun soy inexperta II . II ténganme un poquito de paciencia si.  
  
Ahora agradecer aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia en dejarme e- mail y reviews ^ ^  
  
KISUKA: Gracias por pensar que escribo bien, me alegra saber que te encanto n_n ese es el tipo de apoyo que necesito IIoII para seguir con la historia.  
  
SHOOTING STAR NATALIE : Es la segunda vez que me dejas un Reviews me alegra que sigas mi Fic ^ ^, me preguntas que porque tenia que meter a Yho, bueno para serte sincera me gusta cuando se pelean por mi Ren, pero no te preocupes que este es un HoroRen.  
  
TANUKI: (Ann mira para todas parte) ._. en serio ese e-mail era para mi ._.U no te habras confundido de correo.................mentiras, me fascina que me escriban ese tipo de cosas, de verdad piensas que me esta quedando linda II . II que alegría que así sea, y yo que estuve dudando de enviarla, es mas ni la iba a enviar pero una amiga me convenció n_n.  
  
Hay algo importante, esto es un HoroRen pero si quieren que mejor sea un YhoRen pues me dejan un Reviews o me escriben a anlrobi@yahoo y hacemos una votación. Ya saben ¡VOTEN! por HoroRen o YhoRen. Personalmente a mi me fascina la pareja de Horo-Horo y Ren pero con tal de complacer al publico puedo hacer una excepción n_~.  
  
Se despide de ustedes Ann Saotomo. 


	4. INTERRUPCIONES

Llegue yo con otro capitulo para mi Fic n_n (que por cierto va de mal en peor u_u) siento haberme demorado pero estoy enferma y eso no me deja hacer nada, los siento II . II, pero bueno al fin pude, de acuerdo no los aburro mas con mis notas y vamos directo al grano ^ ^  
  
Shaman King no me pertenece, aunque yo insisto que Ren es mío JAJAJAJAJA (risa desquiciada) así que ojo mucho ojo  
  
HOMOFOBICOS FUERA QUE ESTE ES UN............ ._.U en realidad no se que es ¿HoroRen o YhoRen?, aun no lo se pero este capitulo tiene insinuaciones de YhoRen  
  
EL CUARTO CAPITULO: "INTERRUPCIONES"  
  
"Yho me llevo hasta el patio de la casa, una vez allí nos quedamos en silencio yo aun me encontraba algo perdido entre la sensación de tener la mano del prometido de Anna entre las mías, no entendiendo muy bien cual era aquel sentimiento, pero luego de estar divagando en mis pensamientos, separe mi mano de la suya, teniendo como excusa que tenia que buscar entre el bolsillo de mi pantalón el papel que contenía el horario de entrenamiento para el shaman de Amidamaru"  
  
Tienes que correr 70 Km. Con esto- dijo Ren mientras señalaba aquellas pesadas pesas con la que corría el descendiente de los Asakura  
  
Bien- dijo Yho  
  
Me sorprende que no te estés quejando Yho-  
  
"Una sonrisa fue la única respuesta del Asakura, para luego sentarse y colocarse los implementos con los cuales corría, no le tomo mucho tiempo hacer esto, por lo cual se paro con rapidez, aquella sonrisa despreocupada apareció nuevamente en sus labios, y con un movimiento sorpresivo e inesperado tomo con suavidad mi mano"  
  
¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Ren  
  
No creo que te moleste entrenar conmigo- dijo el prometido de Anna.  
  
"Molestarme?, claro que no me molesta pero yo quería hablar con Horo-Horo sobre lo que paso anoche, aun así no encontraba la excusa adecuada para decirle a Yho que no podía acompañarlo, sin saber que decir termine acompañándolo"  
  
"Cuando llegue nuevamente a la pensión de los Asakura Ren no se encontraba, Tamao me había dicho que él junto con Yho habían salido a correr y conociendo el entrenamiento de Anna lo mas seguro era que se demoraran" pensó el ainu  
  
¿Horo-Horo a donde vas?- dijo Ryo cuando vio que el shaman del norte iba a salir- Doña Anna te dejo mucho que hacer así que mejor comienza con tus tareas  
  
"De haber sido mas rápido hubiera podido salir sin ningún problema, pero justo tenia que llegar Ryo, y me vuelve a pasar una gran cantidad de hojas, las cuales esta vez si tuve tiempo de ver"  
  
Lavar los baños, cortar el pasto, encerar el suelo, pintar las paredes, arreglar las goteras del tejado....- leyó Horo-Horo- ¡Pero que es todo esto!.  
  
Son las cosas que debes hacer mientras Doña Anna se encuentra en Izumo-  
  
"No podía renegar, como hacerlo si yo no paga arriendo en la pensión de los Asakura, y esa era la forma en que pagaba mi hospedaje, además de que Anna da muy buenos golpes cuando no se hace lo que ella quiere, un suspiro fue lo único que deje escapar en modo de resignación, luego tendría que hablar con Ren, y mas vale que Yho no intente entrometerse"  
  
"Faltaba poco para terminar todo el recorrido, Yho se veía bastante cansado, y eso se debía al complicado camino que teníamos que seguir, Anna se había esmerado bastante en hacer la trayectoria que debía seguir su prometido, pasamos por construcciones llenas de sacos de cemento que servían como obstáculos, altas colinas, demasiado empinadas, y si se le sumaban las pesas que llevaba Yho en ambas muñecas y tobillos, este terminaba bastante cansado; cuando terminamos de correr los 70 Km. Llegamos a un terreno baldío, donde Yho se acostó en el pasto para descansar, el lugar estaba completamente desabitado, no se veía nadie cerca, la tarde se acercaba el sol sobre nosotros daba una agradable calidez, ya que toda la mañana había sido demasiado fría"  
  
Oye Ren- dijo el shaman de Amidamaru- Porque no tenemos un combate.  
  
¿Un combate?- pregunto sorprendido el joven de china- No estas cansado.  
  
No, ya me estoy acostumbrando a los entrenamientos de Anna- dijo Yho acercándose un poco donde se encontraba sentado Ren- Además hace mucho que no luchamos.  
  
Me sorprende que tu me estés pidiendo un combate- dijo Ren- Pero esta bien Yho acepto tu propuesta.  
  
"Ambos nos pusimos de pie, y como si ya hubiera planeado el combate Yho saco su espada, ¿en que momento la había traído? De eso no me di cuenta, pero no le di importancia y saque mi cuchilla, nuestro poder espiritual no había disminuido en lo mas mínimo, desde que termino el torneo de shamanes, es mas astas se podría decir que había aumentado un poco debido a los entrenamientos; tal vez el luchar con Yho me ayude a despejar un poco la mente, y pueda pensar mejor la situación con Horo-Horo"  
  
"El prometido de Anna no perdió tiempo y en cuanto su posesión de objetos estaba lista se lanzo contra mi; pero había algo inusual en su mirada, tenia cierto parecido con la Horo-Horo, ambas me dejaban pensando, amabas miradas me hacían tratar de descifrar su significado; pero fue por culpa de estar sumergido en mis pensamientos los que me hicieron perder totalmente la concentración del combate"  
  
¿Ren estas bien?- dijo Yho  
  
Si-  
  
"Mi padre siempre me había dicho que lo único importante en un combate era no perder de vista a tu enemigo, mantener siempre tu mente en el lugar de la batalla, o terminaría pagándolo con mi vida, en parte tenia razón aunque él siempre exageraba los conceptos, pero a causa de ese descuido Yho pudo atacarme libremente, haciendo que soltara mi cuchilla la cual callo lejos de mi, mientras que yo caí pardo, reflexionando sobre la cantidad de palabras que cruzaban por mi mente"  
  
¿Te lastime?, ¿estas bien?- dijo nuevamente el prometido de Anna acercándose al joven Tao.  
  
Estoy bien Yho- dijo Ren  
  
Pero si te lastime-  
  
"Nada, me encontraba totalmente en blanco, ya que una vez que Yho estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su mano se poso en mi mejilla, y uno de su dedos se encargaba de limpiar un pequeño hilo de sangre que se encontraba en mis labios, aquello parecía una suave caricia y tal vez lo era, pero no me aparte, como hacerlo si el prometido de Anna tomaba mi mano nuevamente, desviando su mirada de la mía para observarla fijamente"  
  
Te duele- dijo Yho  
  
No  
  
"En ese momento que me di cuenta, que debido que solté imprudentemente mi cuchilla esta me había cortado la mano, la cual se encontraba manchada con sangre, durante mucho tiempo había soportado los brutales castigos de mi padre, y aquella cortada era un simple rasguño, en comparación con los castigos de mi dinastía, por lo cual no había sentido dolor alguno"  
  
Estas seguro-  
  
"La voz de Yho me saco de mis pensamientos, el descendiente de los Asakura se encontraba peligrosamente cerca, su mano aun se encontraba en mi mejilla, sus dedos demasiado cerca de mis labios, al igual que sus labios, que hacían que sintiera su suave respiración confundirse con la mía, y nuevamente aquella mirada, aquella mirada que era igual que la de ainu, que cuando la observaba fijamente era inevitable que la confusión apareciera"  
  
Debemos volver- dijo Ren  
  
"No me di cuenta en que momento aquellas palabras salieron de mis labios, pero eso basto para hacerme reaccionar y apartarme de Yho para ir a recoger mi cuchilla"  
  
"Ya era hora del almuerzo y ni Ren ni Yho aparecían, ya me estaba impacientando, pero fue la voz de Tamao la que me hizo reaccionar" pensó Horo-Horo  
  
Joven Yho, joven Ren que bueno que ya llegaron como le.......- dijo Tamo interrumpido su palabras- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿JOVEN REN QUE LE PASO!!!!???  
  
Nada Tamao estoy bien  
  
"Las palabras de Tamao y la respuesta de Ren hicieron que dejara la que estaba haciendo para ir con rapidez a la puerta de entrada, para encontrarme con que mi Ren temía toda la mano ensangrentada, y a una Tamao que lo miraba preocupada"  
  
¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Horo-Horo  
  
Nada- dijo Ren  
  
"Es muy extraño encontrar personas que puedan lastimas a mi joven de ojos dorados, por lo que fije mi mirada en descendiente de los Asakura, viendo en él una expresión desafiante, ahora estaba seguro, Yho me estaba retando"  
  
Venga joven Ren que yo le curare esa herida- dijo Tamao.  
  
Yo voy contigo- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
"En cuanto Tamao terminara de curar la herida de Ren yo podría hablar con él, pero parece que en esta casa, se ponen de acuerdo para interrumpir"  
  
¡Horo-Horo!- exclamo Ryo- ¿Ya terminaste de lavar los baños?  
  
No, pero yo......- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
Nada de peros a Doña Anna no le gustara nada que no hallas terminado lo que te dejo, así que ve y terminas lo que estas haciendo.  
  
Oye espera un momento yo........  
  
"Aun no encuentro la manera de hablar con Ren y definitivamente Ryo no ayuda mucho, por lo que me jalo insistentemente"  
  
"La tarde paso rápidamente, mi mano se encontraba vendada, no era que me doliera ni que la herida fuera demasiado profunda, pero Tamao insistió en que me dejara la venda; Yho se encontraba entrenando como lo decía la hoja que dejo Anna, y Horo-Horo, pues a él casi no lo había visto, cada vez que intentaba hablar con el ainu, algo sucedía, un suspiro apenas audible escapo de mis labios, no sabia que hacer, no sabia de que iba hablar con Horo-Horo que se supone que le diga"  
  
Todavía no Ren II . II- dijo Yho sosteniendo varias tejas sobre sus brazos  
  
No.  
  
"Estaba aburrido ver a Yho en la misma posición durante dos horas era bastante molesto"  
  
No te vallas a mover Yho- dijo Ren  
  
¿A donde vas?- pregunto Yho  
  
Por algo de tomar- dijo Ren- Anna dejo espíritus para que vigilen tu entrenamiento así que sabes que no puedes hacer trampa  
  
Si lo se II . II-  
  
"¿Qué era aquello que sentía cuando estaba con Horo-Horo? aun es muy confuso, había respondido a sus besos pero no sabia la razón, acaso aquel sentimiento era el mismo que sentía cuando estaba con Yho?, acaso era la misma sensación de calidez, ambos eran diferente, ambos me hacían sentir diferentes sentimientos, tan confusos y difíciles de describir"  
  
"Sin darme cuenta había llegado a la sala, ahí se encontraba un sofá, por lo que decidí sentarme a pensar mejor las cosas" pensó Ren  
  
"Uf al fin me pude deshacer de Ryo, ya que había terminado con la mitad de las tareas que me había dejado Anna, ahora tenia que buscar a Ren, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir a ver si el joven de ojos dorados estaba en el patio ya que a esta hora Yho estaba entrenando, pero al llegar no vi a ninguno de los dos, comencé a buscar por toda la casa, ya había revisado en todos los cuartos y ni rastro del shaman de china, el ultimo lugar que me hacia falta revisar era la sala"  
  
¡¡¡¡¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!!!- exclamo el ainu  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
Muy bien al fin termine el 4 capitulo ^^, perdón si me demore mucho en publicarlo pero es que con el colegio, los exámenes y para rematar estoy enferma así que me disculpo n_nUU  
  
Ahora agradecer aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia en dejarme e- mail y reviews ^ ^  
  
CELES-01: Valla una fanática de YhoRen ^^, agradezco mucho tu voto y me alegro que el Fic sea de tu agrado, eso es lo que necesito, apoyo moral II . II para seguir escribiendo.  
  
SHOOTING STAR NATALIE: Y aquí tenemos un voto para el HoroRen n_n, Natalie me alegra los mensajes que me dejas, tu y Tanuki son las que me animan para seguir con esto, además de que ambas tienen la misma idea de que Anna se fugue con Manta ^^UUU sinceramente nunca me hubiera imaginado esa pareja.  
  
TANUKI: Y aquí ahí otro punto para HoroRen ^^ (Ann termina de leer el e- mail de Tanuki) O////////O tu siempre me halagas demasiado, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco II . II alguien que le gusta como escribo; así que Ren es tuyo n_nUUU valla otra fan de mi querido joven de ojos dorados......... ._. ejm mejor dicho "nuestro" querido joven de ojos dorados ^^UUU, porque lo podemos compartir cierto?  
  
Muy bien eso es todo los reviews que me dejaron y con respecto a la votación para ver quien se queda con mi Ren ^o^, pues aunque no lo crean esta en un empate u_u ........ si un ¡¡¡EMPATE!!!, Yho y Horo-Horo tienen dos votos cada uno, el otro voto me lo dio una amiga que le gusta el YhoRen.  
  
Por cierto me gustaría que me dejaran Reviews así sea para decir lo mal que esta quedando esto, porque si no hay mensajes como voy a saber yo si les gusta o no (que es lo mas probable II . II), pues si no dejan Reviews pues dejamos el Fic donde esta, porque que gracia hacer algo que no gusta.  
  
Ya saben cualquier cosa me escriben anlrobi@yahoo y ¡¡VOTEN!! Para ver quien se queda con mi hermoso shaman de china.  
  
Ann Saotomo 


	5. Pero yo

Hi people how are you? n_n a pesar de que esto me esta quedando horrible, hay personas que les gusta TT . TT y eso es animo suficiente para que continué con esta cosa horrorosa.  
  
Bien veamos el insignificante detalle de que Shaman King no me pertenece pero Ren es MÍO jajajajajajaja cofcofcof (odio cuando eso pasa, maldita gripa ***)  
  
HOMOFOBICOS FUERA QUE ESTE ES UN....... ._.u aun no tengo ni idea de que es HoroRen o YhoRen.  
  
Quinto capitulo: PERO YO.......  
  
Otra mañana se asomaba en la pensión Asakura, las cosas se veían relativamente tranquilas, sin embargo eso no era del todo cierto, la noche anterior había dado como resultado tres interesantes reacciones; un ainu molesto, un Yho pensativo y un Ren totalmente confundido.  
  
Aquella mañana Yho había salido a correr como lo decía la rutina de Anna y no volvió hasta la hora del almuerzo, Horo-Horo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por escaparse de Ryo no lo conseguía, por lo que paso la mayor parte del tiempo limpiando la casa para cuando la prometida del Asakura llegara; por su parte Ren solo había salido, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, el entrenamiento de Yho? Para eso estaban los espíritus que Anna dejo ellos se encargarían de vigilar que del shaman de Amidamaru, no hiciera trampa.  
  
Sin embargo algunos dicen que la soledad solo trae mas problemas, el silencio y tranquilidad solo consiguen que innumerables preguntas se formulen en la mente, confundiendo y agobiando los pensamientos. Y eso lo estaba comprobando perfectamente el joven Tao, ya que desde que salió de la casa, miles de preguntas lo invadieron y francamente ya se estaba cansando.  
  
"Pero como se atrevió" ese era el constante pensamiento de shaman del norte, lo que había visto la noche anterior le había molestado, y eso le ocasionaba constantes regaños por parte de Ryo, puesto que por no estar concentrado, terminaba distrayéndose y haciendo mal las cosas.  
  
Horo-Horo concéntrate que doña Anna llega mañana en la noche.  
  
Si, si, si.  
  
"Como se atreve" pensó el ainu  
  
Amo Yho ¿se encuentra usted bien?-  
  
La pregunta de Amidamaru pareció sacar del trance en que se encontraba su shaman, Yho lo miro y sonrió con aquella característica despreocupación, pero con algo inusual que no convenció a su espíritu acompañante, por lo que cansado de estarle haciendo la misma pregunta al heredero de los Asakura, Amidamaru dejo de preguntar.  
  
Joven Ren, que bueno que ya llego, lo hemos estado esperando.  
  
Lenta, insoportablemente lenta paso la tarde, y solo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse el shaman de china regreso a la pensión Asakura, siendo recibido con la misma amabilidad que Tamao le ofrecía a todos.  
  
¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Ren  
  
Tamao giro con rapidez para observar, como la pandilla de Ryo se encontraba en la casa, moviéndose de un lado a otro, trayendo cosas aquí, poniendo cosas halla, en fin había bastante actividad.  
  
Ryo esta cumpliendo años, y su pandilla decidió hacerle una fiesta.  
  
Ya veo  
  
Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la repentina aparición de Yho, hicieron que Ren sonara lejano, para luego volver a posar sus dorados ojos en la aprendiz de los Asakura.  
  
¿Mi hermana me ha llamado?  
  
No joven Ren  
  
Bien avísame cuando lo haga.  
  
Sin decir algo mas el heredero de los Tao comenzó a perderse entre los amigos de Ryo, que iban de un lado a otro con asombrosa rapidez, se suponía que era una fiesta sorpresa por lo que debían darse mucha prisa, ya que en cualquier momento llegaría de hacer las compras.  
  
Ren camino por los pasillos deteniéndose cerca del patio, observando fijamente como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las azuladas montañas, ayudándole así a despejar su mente por el momento.  
  
El sonido de pasos aproximándose al lugar donde se encontraba Ren, fue detenido repentinamente al observar la figura del shaman de china mirar con suma atención el atardecer, el ainu se había quedado totalmente paralizado, toda esa molestia se había esfumado al ver a su adorado joven de ojos dorados tan distraído que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.  
  
Ren.....  
  
Como un suave murmullo aquel nombre escapo de los labios de Horo-Horo, el aludido solo se sobresalto un poco al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz; sabiendo que seria inútil tratar de evitarlo, el shaman chino giro con lentitud hasta que sus dorados ojos se encontraron con los de su compañero.  
  
Yo......... solo..  
  
Que debía decirle al ainu? Como hablarle?, y la pregunta mas importante, porque debía darle explicaciones, si ni el mismo sabia bien que era lo que había sucedido, todo fue demasiado repentino y sorpresivo.  
  
Ren yo.....  
  
Viendo la confusión de su compañero el shaman del norte comenzó acercarse lentamente a Ren, logrando que este lo observara confundido, sin saber que hacer.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡HHHEEEERRRRMMMAAANNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El grito proveniente a las afueras de la pensión Asakura trajeron como consecuencia un torbellino que termino cuando choco contra el ainu, ocasionando que este fuera a dar al suelo.  
  
¿Pilika?- dijo un sorprendido Horo-Horo mientras trataba de pararse- ¿Qué haces aquí?.  
  
Vine a verte- respondió con una gran sonrisa, aun sin apartarse de su hermano- ¡Ha! Hola Ren n///n.  
  
Ren solo se limito asentir en modo de saludo, mientras observaba la "lucha" que llevaba ambos hermanos, uno tratando de separarse de su hermana, mientras que esta se aferraba cada vez con mas fuerza, diciendo lo mucho que lo había extrañado.  
  
Una vez hubo reaccionado el joven Tao dio media vuelta con la intención de irse, siendo detenido al escuchar la voz de la peliazul.  
  
Oye ¿Ren, te quedaras para la fiesta? n///n- pregunto Pilika sin soltar a su hermano.  
  
U si, supongo- respondió Ren sin mirarla para comenzar a perderse en la oscuridad de los pasillos.  
  
"Ho Perfecto lo que me faltaba otra persona detrás de Ren" pensó molesto Horo-Horo.  
  
La noche no tardo en esparcir su manto de oscuridad, dejando que un molesto frió envolviera la pensión Asakura, pero todo esto parecía insignificante ante el echo de la música y las risas que en esta se escuchaban; hacia ya varias horas que la fiesta de Ryo había dado inicio, por ellos se sentía una presencia bastante alegre.  
  
Toma esto Ren te calentara- dijo Ryo  
  
Ren observo la bebida que le ofrecían, tomándola entre sus manos, y una vez que vio que aquel shaman se alejaba dejo la bebida a un lado, el solo echo de olerla revelaba la gran cantidad de licor que esta llevaba, además de ver como los demás se comportaban al haberla probado dejaba mucho que desear.  
  
Resultados por haber tomado aquel licor, teníamos a unos risueños amigos de Ryo que no paraban de cantar, (en alguno de los casos llorar) y reír, una eufórica Pilika que estaba parada en la mesa al igual que Tamao, aunque no lo crean, la siempre callada aprendiz de los Asakura, no había medido la cantidad de licor que contenía el baso, por lo cual se lo había debido todo (además que se tomo otros 4) y ahora estaba bailando sensualmente junto con la hermana de Horo-Horo.  
  
Hola ¿disfrutando de la fiesta?- dijo Yho  
  
La voz del Asakura hicieron que Ren observara como este se sentaba a su lado, por lo cual sus dorados ojos, se fijaron en cualquier cosa, con tal de no ver al shaman de Amidamaru.  
  
En realidad, me parece muy aburrido- dijo Ren. . Jijijiji n_n Pero todos se ven muy animados- . Yo diría que están tomados-  
  
Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, para luego observar la llamativa escena que hacían Horo-Horo y su hermana, uno tratando de bajar al otro de la mesa, y el otro riendo mientras bebía del baso que le había entregado los amigos de Ryo.  
  
Pilika, baja ahora mismo- . Va.. hip.. vamos hermanito..... hip no tiene na... nada de malo hip . ¿Qué no tiene nada de malo?, mejor bájate ahora mismo de esa mesa. . Porque..... hip. Porque mejor no subes... hip y bailas conmigo.. . Claro que no baja ahora mismo.  
  
Luego de varias intentos por fin la peliazul bajo de la mesa mientras que su hermano la colocaba con toda la suavidad del mundo en algún asiento; Yho y Ren habían observado todo en silencio para luego reaccionar al escuchar el sonido del teléfono.  
  
Yo voy- dijo Yho.  
  
Ren observo como el shaman de Amidamaru se perdía entre los pasillos para luego sentir como unos brazos rodeaban fuertemente su cuello, el aludido solo pudo ver como muy cerca se encontraba Pilika sonriendo.  
  
Pilika suelta a Ren-  
  
Mientras Horo-Horo intentaba que su hermana soltara al joven Tao, Tamao estaba haciendo un espectáculo lo mas de interesante en la mesa, movimientos suaves y sensuales, eran hechos por la tímida Tamao, su baile al compás de la música trajo como consecuencia las risas y chiflidos de todos, mientras que esta comenzaba a levantar su camiseta, dejando ver la fina piel de su abdomen, la pobre ahora totalmente a merced del alcohol no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
¡Tamao!- exclamo el ainu- No, no, no hagas eso-  
  
Con mucha rapidez el shaman del norte llego hasta la mesa y bajo a Tamao llevándosela en dirección a la cocina, para echarle algo de agua y así despertarla un poco; Ren observo como Horo-Horo se llevaba a la "inconsciente" joven a la cocina, pero hubo algo que le molesto, y no sabia que era, acaso era el echo de que el ainu rodeo con sus manos la cintura de Tamao y que esta en respuesta coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo así que sus labios quedaran a pocos centímetros?. Confundido por esta sensación el shaman de china vio como la joven que se encontraba adherida a el, se había quedado dormida, así que con mucho cuidado para no despertarla la cargo y la llevo a uno de los cuartos para que descansara tranquilamente, y luego se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
No deberías tomar ese tipo de cosas Tamao- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
Llevar a la tímida joven a la cocina le había costado mucho trabajo, ya que esta no colaboraba mucho y constantemente tropezaba, por lo la tuvo que traer prácticamente arrastrada, la había sentado en uno de los asientos pero en cuanto la dejo, Tamao se fue hacia un lado, por lo cual Horo-Horo la tuvo que atrapar, y colocarla de pie nuevamente, mientras esta reía.  
  
En cuanto intento colocarla nuevamente en el asiento, vio como Tamao no tenia ninguna intención de soltarlo, sus brazos rodeaban con firmeza su cuello, y sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos, el rubor de sus mejillas a causa del alcohol y una sonrisa pintada en sus labios hizo que el ainu se quedara totalmente estático sin poder articular algún movimiento.  
  
Cálido, los labios de Tamao eran cálidos y aquel sabor dulce del licor, hacían de esta una sensación suave y sensual, aun no entendía porque no había evitado que la aprendiza de los Asakura lo besara, tal vez se debía a las constantes preguntas; pero en ese momento no quería pensar en nada solo quería dejarse llevar; sus manos ansiaron mas el cuerpo de la pelirosada, sintiendo la agradable sensación del cuerpo femenino tan cerca del suyo, unos dulces labios que lo besaban hambrientos de deseo, y las pequeñas manos de Tamao que comenzaban acariciar su cuello y cabello, con movimientos suaves y delicados.  
  
Un sonido, un simple e insignificante sonido rompió con todas las sensaciones, haciendo que el ainu se alejara con rapidez de Tamao, pero sin llegar a soltarla o llegaría a caer irremediablemente al suelo.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de la sorpresa al ver la delgada figura del joven de dorados ojos, quien mantenía su expresión oculta entre sus violetazos cabellos, a sus pies se encontraba un baso de plástico el cual se había derramado por todo el suelo, una vez que el shaman de china lo hubo soltado.  
  
Lo siento- dijo Ren sin levantar su mirada.- Disculpen, solo venia por algo.  
  
Sin decir algo mas, el shaman de china cogió un pequeño trapo que estaba sobre la mesa, para luego inclinarse y limpiar el licor que se había esparcido por el suelo.  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
Bien muchos me odiaran por estos, pero es parte de la trama TT . TT gomen.  
  
Antes de algún posible atentado en mi contra ^^UU déjenme responder los Reviewer y los E-mail.  
  
AKANE HIMURA: (Ann en un rincón oscuro) TT . TT te parecieron aburridos los capítulos; no mentiras agradezco que me lo digas n_n así puedo saber que hacer, gracias por desear que me mejore, tal vez una de las pocas que quiere eso (Ann vuelve al rincón oscuro) TT . TT así de triste es.  
  
LENITA: n_n gracias por decir que mi Fic esta bien aunque yo no lo creo, pero si te gusta, eso me pone feliz ^^  
  
KISUKA: Hola Kisuka-san n_n (te puedo decir así?, bueno pues ya que, te lo dije de todas formas ^^U ) ya te deje un Reviewer, tu Fic esta muy bueno, intentare realizar las sugerencias que me diste, pero no soy muy buena así que tenme un poquito de paciencia si ^^U  
  
KIDOGO: TT . TT que bien si les gusta mi Fic, gracias por tu apoyo  
  
TANUKI: Ne Tanuki-chan no quiero que pienses que me molestan tus mensajes n_n al contrario me alegra mucho que me escribas, eres de las pocas personas que -_- "aun" no quiere matarme por este Fic, y además no creo que estés loca......... u_u hm bueno tal vez un poquito... no mentiras, mentiras, solo bromeo yo creo que estoy mas loca que tu n_n  
  
Bien pasemos a cosas importantes la votación para ver quien se queda con mi hermoso shaman de china, pues verán la cosas va así (Ann disfrazada de referí)  
  
En esta esquina con 4 votos y defendiendo el Yho Ren:  
  
Celes-01 Lenita Kidogo y, Ro-chan  
  
Y en esta otra esquina con 4 votos iguales defendiendo el HoroRen:  
  
Shooting Star Natalie Kisuka Akane Himura Y, Tanuki  
  
(Ann tira el uniforme) así que como verán yo me estaba preguntando, si acaso se pusieron de acuerdo u_u porque esto parece que no se quiere desempatar, bueno recuerden no me vallan a matar ^^UU porque primero tengo que terminar esta cosa horrorosa TT . TT.  
  
Recuerden cualquier cosa me escriben ha anlrobi@yahoo o me dejan un Reviewer.  
  
Se despide: Ann Saotomo n_n 


	6. YA LO SABIA

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DESDE UN CAFÉ INTERNED ^^!!!!!! Siento la demora pero es que mi computador anda enfermito TT . TT y no pude conectarme antes a Internet, pero al menos al fin puedo, para alegría de algunos n_n y la desgracia de otros aquí esta el 6° capitulo.  
  
Shaman King no me pertenece (por desgracia TT . TT) pero insisto que Ren es mío Wuajajajajaja.  
  
HOMOFOBICOS USHALE. USHALE, QUE ESTE ES UN HOROREN.  
  
Sexto Capitulo: Ya lo sabia.  
  
Nadie había dicho nada envueltos únicamente por un silencio sepulcral, Ren simplemente se limitaba a limpiar con aire ausente el licor que había derramado, en cuanto encontró al ainu en aquella situación, mientras que Horo-Horo no atinaba hacer algún movimiento, aun con Tamao en sus brazos, la chica no parecía entender lo que había sucedido, y ahora comenzaba a quedarse dormida sobre el hombro del shaman que la sostenía.  
  
El joven Tao se levanto cuando hubo terminado de limpiar, dejando el trapo con el que había limpiado, sobre la mesa y el baso plástico en el mismo lugar, dando media vuelta para retirarse.  
  
Espera- dijo el ainu.  
  
Al escuchar la voz de Horo-Horo, Ren se detuvo aun sin levantar su mirada, manteniendo sus dorados ojos ocultos entre sus cabellos.  
  
Ren tu hermana llamo y dijo...............-  
  
La voz de Yho fue interrumpida cuando observo al shaman de china con los puños apretados y al ainu con Tamao en sus brazos; el ambiente se sentía bastante denso y mentalmente se lamento el haberse dirigido a la cocina.  
  
Ahora 3 shamanes se encontraban totalmente inmóviles sin saber que decir ni que hacer, solo fue un suspiro apenas audible el que se escucho perfectamente entre tanto silencio, el descendiente de los Tao había aflojado sus puños y ahora caminaba entre los oscuros pasillos de la pensión Asakura, dejando a sus otros dos compañeros estáticos.  
  
"Estúpido, estúpido, que otra palabra sino esa podría identificarme, debí suponer que el ainu no había tomado enserio lo de la noche anterior, tal vez fue simplemente un impulso o que se yo, cualquier cosa pudo inducirlo a besarme" pensó Ren alzando por primera vez su mirada dejando que sus dorados ojos mostraran melancolía, al mismo tiempo que una triste sonrisa adornaba sus labios "Ya lo sabia, sabia que sin saber cuando me había enamorado de Horo-Horo, algo estúpido no? Yo un Tao enamorándose, es algo ilógico, yo que fui entrenado únicamente como un arma para mi dinastía, que solamente tenia como objetivo el ganar a toda costa, que no podía sentir ningún otro sentimiento que el del odio, cuantas eran las noches que estuve encerrado en los calabozos del clan Tao, cuantas veces me golpeaban por no cumplir una misión satisfactoriamente, a quien le importaba si moría en aquel lugar, sin embargo Yho y los demás vinieron en mi auxilio, aun cuando yo no se los había pedido, supongo que fue por ello que me confundí, anoche cuando Yho tomo mi rostro entre su manos, me sentí extraño pero creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que sentía; con Yho es diferente el siempre me mostrara su apoyo incondicional, aquella sensación de comprensión y ayuda, pero con Horo-Horo es diferente, con él me puedo sentir libre, mas vivo sin miedo a expresarme; supongo que me di cuenta demasiado tarde"  
  
Ren ya probaste esto-  
  
La voz de Ryo interrumpieron los pensamientos del shaman de china, mientras que el otro se acercaba con cierta dificultad, sosteniendo entre sus dos manos unos vasos de plástico los cuales se encontraban bastante llenos; una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se recargo en el hombro de Ren para no caer, por lo que el Tao intento soltarse, puesto que Ryo tenia impregnado un molesto aroma a licor que lo mareaba.  
  
Quítate, que no ves que..............  
  
Antes de poder terminar la oración Ren sintió como su garganta le quemaba a causa del licor que Ryo le había dado sin su consentimiento, ante esto se alejo del shaman que se encontraba apoyado sobre él, sintiendo como de un momento a otro todo le daba vueltas, por lo que se recostó sobre la pared para no caer, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Ryo por su parte de dirigió con dificultad donde se encontraba su pandilla.  
  
Preocupado por la forma en que salió el joven chino, Yho se dispuso a seguirlo, dejando a un atareado Horo-Horo que intentaba dejar a la pelirosada en su habitación.  
  
¿Ren?  
  
Dijo Yho al ver una pequeña figura sentada en la oscuridad, con las piernas contra su pecho y su cabeza oculta entre estas; al escuchar su nombre Ren alzo lentamente su mirada.  
  
¿Ren porque saliste así?- dijo Yho, al tiempo que se arrodillaba al lado del shaman chino.  
  
El joven Tao simplemente se limito a observarlo, dejando a un confundido Yho, la mirada dorada de Ren no era la misma fría de siempre, había cambiado totalmente, ahora se podía apreciar aquella inocencia que solamente podía apreciarse cuanto este dormía, aquellas facciones casi infantiles que podían conmover a cualquiera, parecía un niño pequeño, tan indefenso.  
  
¿¡Estuviste tomando Ren!?-  
  
Pregunto exaltado Yho al reconocer aquel sutil aroma del licor, que a pesar de ser muy leve podía reconocerse. Ante esta pregunta Ren negó lentamente mientras sus finos labios se abrían para dar alguna explicación, el Asakura permaneció callado escuchando a su compañero, pero por mas que quería no entendía ni una palabra, puesto que el Tao estaba hablando en chino, cosa que Yho no podía descifrar.  
  
Mejor te llevo a tu habitación- dijo Yho levantando el liviano cuerpo de Ren ayudando a ponerse de pie.  
  
Al poner de pie al shaman de china este se fue hacia un lado por lo que Yho lo sostuvo colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, consiguiendo que Ren lo observará con aquella mirada tan pura, e inocente que cautivo por algún momento al Asakura, sintiendo la respiración suave y armoniosa del joven que tenia en brazos, al igual que percibía su embriagante aroma que a pesar del licor no podía ocultarse.  
  
Ajm ¿interrumpo algo?-  
  
Yho reconoció inmediatamente la voz del ainu, al igual que Ren que dijo algo que no pudo comprender, sinceramente el shaman de Amidamaru estaba pensado el ir por un diccionario, ya que estar sin entender era algo incomodo y confuso. El ainu simplemente espero una respuesta demostrando claramente molestia al encontrar a su joven de dorados ojos en los brazos de Yho, pero antes de que el Asakura pudiera responder algo, Ren hablo aunque ninguno de los dos shamanes le entendió.  
  
¿¡Estuviste tomando Ren!?- pregunto Horo-Horo al percibir el aroma del licor  
  
Nuevamente Ren negó la pregunta, hablando y señalando hacia el salón donde se encontraba la pandilla de Ryo, aun sin entender algo los dos shamanes que estaban sobrios se miraron intentado ver si alguno había comprendido las palabras de Ren.  
  
Ven, Ren te llevo a tu habitación- dijo Yho  
  
Porque mejor no ves como están los amigo de Ryo mientras que yo llevo a Ren- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
Al ver esto Ren hablo llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros, mientras se separaba del joven que aun lo sostenía, para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la habitaciones, sosteniéndose de las paredes para no caer, el ainu y el Asakura pudieron reaccionar al ver como el Tao se alejaba lentamente, intentaron acercarse pero al hacerlo una cuchillas salieron del suelo impidiéndoles el paso, impresionante que en ese estado Ren aun podía controlar su poder espiritual.  
  
Una vez que la noche paso y le daba el inicio al amanecer se podía escuchar gran ruido en la pensión Asakura, nuevamente las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro, Yho se despertó al escuchar tanto ruido y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba una adormilada Tamao que preparaba rápidamente el desayuno.  
  
Que ocurre Tamao porque ahí tanto ruido esta mañana-  
  
Joven Yho n///n buenos días, la señorita Anna llamo y dijo que vendría esta noche.  
  
¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!- exclamo Yho- Yo no terminado el entrenamiento.  
  
Cuando termino de decir esto el prometido de la sacerdotisa se perdió entre los pasillos encaminándose a su habitación para cambiarse y salir a corre, no quería despertar al joven Tao por lo que salió solo, rezando por acabar a tiempo antes de la llegada de su prometida, y que los espíritus de la casa lo delataran.  
  
Buenos días Tamao ¿Sabes donde esta Ren?-  
  
El ainu no tardo mucho en levantarse cuando escucho que el Asakura salía a toda prisa de la pensión, pero antes de esto se había percatado de que la habitación en que había dormido el shaman chino se encontraba vacía.  
  
Buenos días joven Horo-Horo, el joven Ren salió desde muy temprano y dijo que se demoraba.  
  
La voz de Tamao sonaba igual que siempre, lo mas seguro era que no recordara nada, aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se había dejado llevar sabiendo que la pelirosada estaba ebria.  
  
Joven Horo-Horo será mejor que se apresure y termine lo que la señorita Anna le dejo, porque ella aviso que vendría esta noche.  
  
¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!  
  
Sin decir algo mas el ainu salió corriendo en busca de las hojas donde decía lo que debía hacer, maldiciendo mentalmente el no poder ir en busca del shaman de China.  
  
*************************************  
  
Al levantarse todo le había dado vueltas, la cabeza parecía querer estallarle, sin embargo prefirió salir a dar una vuelta, tal vez eso le ayudaría a pensar mejor la situación, el frió de la mañana lo distraería por el momento.  
  
Ya no sabia que hacer, recordó que Yho le había dicho que su hermana le había llamado, y para que mas, sino para que regresara a China, sabia que debía dar una respuesta y rápido, o su padre decidiría por el, aunque no le veía el caso si sabia que tarde o temprano lo obligarían a regresar, se mantuvo sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol durante toda la mañana, no tenia deseos de regresar a la pensión de los Asakura por lo que en cuanto llego la tarde decidió permanecer en ese lugar.  
  
Acaso debía regresar a China, así seria todo mas fácil, no tendría que molestarse en sentir aquellos sentimientos, pero eso seria acto de cobardía, escapar no era una de las cosas que les eran permitidas a los Tao, pero si se quedaba, que seria eso?, como podría llamarse a una persona que permanece cerca de la que ama, viendo como esta es feliz con otra?.  
  
El tiempo pasa rápido si se tiene en cuenta los agobiantes pensamientos que rondan constantemente la mente, sin saber como la tarde comenzaba a oscurecerse el cielo, para que este pudiera soltar blanca escarchar, tan fría, pura y hermosa como ninguna otra cosa.  
  
Nieve- dijo Ren  
  
Aquellos pequeños copos blancos caían con lentitud, el frió comenzaba a intensificarse, mientras de vez en cuando observaba los rostros alegres de las personas al ver el maravilloso acto de la naturaleza. Pero esto fue interrumpido al escuchar un sonido que hacia retumbar la tierra, un sonido, una presencia, 100 zombis.  
  
Ren rápidamente se puso de pie al ver los enviados de la familia Tao, que iban ha atacarlo, seguramente esta era la forma que su padre utiliza para decirle que se apresure en su decisión. Sin dudarlo el shaman de China convocó su lanza y se dispuso a llamar a su espíritu acompañante, pero nada paso, Bason no apareció. "Maldición que habían echo con su espíritu".  
  
Sin poderlo anticipar varios zombis se le vinieron encima y sin otra alternativa que luchar sin Bason, Ren enfrento solo a sus atacantes.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Donde se abra mentido" pensó impaciente el ainu, la noche ya comenzaba a caer, el joven Tao no había venido en todo el día, dentro de poco tendrían que ir a recoger a Anna, hacia frió, del cielo descendían copos de nieve que cada vez se iban acumulando con mayor insistencia entre el suelo, tapizando así con una fina y espesa capa de hielo el asfalto.  
  
Debemos irnos joven Horo-Horo, el joven Manta ya llego con la camioneta- dijo Tamao  
  
Si- dijo el shaman del hielo.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, mas de lo usual, parecía que en la pensión Asakura no había nadie, y eso era lo mejor no quería que nadie lo viera llegar en ese estado tan lastimero, la mayor parte de su camisa roja había sido destrozada, al igual que su pantalones negros, dejando que en sus piernas tuviera alguna heridas, nada serio pero que al contacto con la nieve hacia que se estremeciera, el viento golpeaba con fuerza las heridas de su abdomen, haciendo que de vez en cuando se sofocara, Malditos zombis, pero al menos había acabado con todos ellos, después de que termino la pelea, Bason apareció, pero no le pregunto el porque de su repentina desaparición, le habría resultado sumamente fácil el acabar con todas esas marionetas con la ayuda de su espíritu, sin embargo se enfrento no como un shaman sino como un humano cualquiera, no había duda de que su padre lo obligaría a regresar así sea a la fuerza, pero debía hacer mas que eso para llevárselo.  
  
Entro con lentitud subiendo las escaleras que lo llevarían a su habitación, una vez adentro se quedo parado manteniendo su mirada en algún punto de esta, para luego sobresaltarse al percibir una extraña presencia que se encontraba entre la oscuridad, arrastrándose produciendo un atemorizante sonido que hizo que Ren sacara su lanza, haciendo que el plateado filo de esta reluciera entre la oscuridad.  
  
Un alarido hizo que el shaman de china saliera por la ventana de la habitación para caer con dificultad en el patio de la casa, girando rápidamente al ver varios zombis salir por el mismo lugar que él, y otros mas que saltaron la muralla que rodeaba la casa; eran demasiados, no tantos como lo de la vez anterior pero suficientes para mantenerlo ocupado, teniendo en cuenta el resbaloso terreno a causa de la nieve, y las heridas en su cuerpo que le cortaban la respiración cuando efectuaba algún movimiento brusco.  
  
Bason- llamo el shaman chino.  
  
Mas nada sucedió, "No de nuevo" pensó Ren al ver como se le lanzaban encima mas de 20 zombis, estaba cansado ya no sabia bien porque estaba peleando, su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse a cusa del frió, su camiseta rasgada dejaba que el viento entrara libremente, dificultándole que pudiera respirar, había estado bajo la nieve demasiado tiempo, las heridas le ardían, por lo que su vista se nublo, no pudo mantenerse en pie, cayendo arrodillado contra la nieve, estremeciéndose de dolor, al ver como el hielo atravesaba como una cuchilla sus lastimadas piernas.  
  
Dejándose caer completamente sobre la nieve, pudo ver borrosamente como uno de los zombis lo cargaba bruscamente, saliendo de la pensión Asakura, lo mas seguro seria que se lo llevarían de vuelta a china, una sonrisa irónica adorno por un momento sus labios, para luego propiciarle una fuerte patada aquel ser que lo cargaba, parándose con dificultad, luchando por no caer nuevamente.  
  
No...... no les....... será tan...... fa...fácil- dijo con dificultad convocando nuevamente su lanza.  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
OK al fin termine ^^ aunque mi computador aun no se arregla TT . TT y esto me toco enviarlo desde un Café Internet, al menos ahí que agradecer que si pude terminar el capitulo n_nUU.  
  
Veamos, los mensajes que me dejaron no los pude ver bien, los leí rapidito porque me prestaron un computador ^-^UU y aproveche para leerlos así que Gomen pero no les puedo contestar debidamente TT . TT, pero si se algo sumamente importante:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡GANAMOS!!!!!! ejm quiero decir gano el HoroRen, lo siento mucho por aquellas que deseaban el YhoRen pero lo votos son claros y las fanáticas decidieron la pareja, aunque ciertamente estuvo algo indeciso -_- deben admitir que estuvo reñido.  
  
Hay algo importante, me han dicho que haga lemon en este Fic, ustedes que piensan?, aunque yo creo que mi perversa cabecita no puede hacer un lemon TT . TT lo siento, pero si quieren pudo hacer un Lime que es mas fácil para mi, n_n claro siempre y cuando ustedes lo deseen ^^  
  
Para el próximo capitulo ^^, si es que no a ocurrido un atentado en mi contra , por escribir esta cosa horrorosa, responderé los mensajes que tan amablemente la mayoría me a escrito; no se olviden de enviarme Reviewer o E- mail ha anlrobi@yahoo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESPERO QUE PASEN UNAS FELICES FIESTAS RODEADOS DE SUS FAMILIAS, FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se despide deseándoles lo mejor Ann Saotomo ^^ 


	7. LA OSCURIDAD ME RODEA, ENCIENDO LA LUZ Y...

¡¡¡¡¡¡HHHHIIIIIIIII!!!!!! ^^ como han estado? Espero que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo n_n; bien pues esta vez me demore porque el lunes entre de nuevo a estudiar TT . TT a penas tuve 3 semanas de descanso, además de que la navidad quita mucho tiempo -_-.  
  
Bien la aclaración de siempre: SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE TT . TT por desgracia, "PERO" insisto en que REN es MÍO wuajajajajajajaja.  
  
HOMOFOBICOS USHALE, USHALE, FUERA HOROXREN están advertidos.  
  
SÉPTIMO CAPITULO: LA OSCURIDAD ME RODEA, ENCIENDO LA LUZ Y AHÍ ESTAS TÚ  
  
Todo estaba tan frió, y distante, abajo, arriba, todo parecía carecer de sentido en aquella intensa oscuridad que lo rodeaba, no sabia donde estaba, ni que estaba haciendo; no tenia ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido, parecía estar cayendo en un abismo que no tenia fin. Inmediatamente pasaron las imágenes de aquellas personas que había sometido por el gusto de su dinastía, todo aquel dolor que produjo, solo por ser una marioneta de cuyos hilos estaban los Tao; la angustia, y la desesperación lo invadieron, la tremenda sensación que da la soledad lo estremeció, no entendía que era todo esto, intento hablar, mas su voz no le respondió, estaba solo sin nadie a su alrededor, solo las imágenes de aquellas personas que comenzaban ha acercarse, insistentes temblores envolvieron su cuerpo, no quería que se acercaran.  
  
-¡¡¡ALÉJENSE!!!!  
  
Un grito se escucho perfectamente entre el silencio de la habitación, una delgada y lastimada figura se sentó de repente en la cama en la cual había estado acostado; sus dorados ojos divagaron por todo el lugar tratando de explicarse en que momento había llegado a ese lugar, su respiración agitada y el sudor que recorría su cuerpo lo hicieron sentir un frió intenso al recordar el porque de aquel repentino despertar.  
  
Sin perder tiempo comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, dándose cuenta de las heridas que habían producido los zombis, miro su abdomen se encontraba vendado y le dolía cuando efectuaba algún movimiento brusco, además de varios raspones y rasguños, mas no le dio importancia y se paro sosteniéndose de las paredes para no caer; una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta, escucho las voces de los habitantes de la pensión Asakura, y un pensamiento asalto repentinamente su mente.  
  
"Tengo que regresar a china"  
  
Claro que debía, su padre lo obligaría a volver, y aunque él se resistiera lo mas seguro es que encontraría la manera de convencerlo, y que mejor forma que amenazar a Yho y los demás; No, no podía arriesgarse a que algo les pasara, ellos que habían logrado sacarlo que la oscuridad, del encierro al que lo habían sometido, no, no podía dejar que algo les pasara.  
  
Estaba cansado, sentía los ojos pesado, con ganas de cerrarlos y volver a dormir, pero no podía permitirlo, puesto que en cuanto lo hacia sentía aquella envolvente oscuridad que amenazaba con tragárselo; demonios, lo mas seguro es que su padre estuviera detrás de esto.  
  
-Auch, lo siento.  
  
Esa voz, de todos lo habitantes de la casa se lo tuvo que encontrar a él.  
  
El ainu en cuanto vio que había chocado con el joven de ojos dorados se quedo estático, viéndolo fijamente, este se estaba sosteniendo en las paredes, y se le veía cansado, rápidamente vio las heridas que tenia; Yho fue el que lo trajo, preocupado porque aun no llegaba, había salido, al igual que él, Ryo, y Manta, dijo que lo había encontrado bajo la nieve, y en cuanto se acerco habían varios zombis que desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos; se había preocupado bastante en cuanto lo vio llegar en ese estado, aunque no era nada grave, si tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo, y la mas profunda que se encontraba en su abdomen, pero Fausto lo atendió, y no había que dudar de las curaciones del doctor.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Horo-Horo al ver un maletín que había soltado Ren en cuanto chocaron.  
  
-¿Esto? Pues esto es un maletín, ¿no habías visto uno?  
  
Siempre le había gustado molestar a Horo-Horo, y al ver la expresión en el rostro de su compañero supo que había cumplido con su objetivo; lo mas seguro es que no lo volvería a ver, y aquellas peleas sin sentido siempre le habían gustado.  
  
-Claro que había visto uno- dijo molesto el ainu- Pero quiero saber para que es.  
  
-Veras, generalmente son utilizados para guardar algunas cosas- dijo con simplicidad al mismo tiempo que sonreía- Me sorprende que no sepas algo tan sencillo como esto Hoto-Hoto.  
  
Al escuchar esto la paciencia del shaman del norte se estaba acabando, Ren siempre lograba sacarlo que quicio, él sabia que era lo que quería preguntarle, pero insistía en molestarlo.  
  
-Mi nombre es Horo-Horo- dijo- Y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, ¿entonces no entiendo porque no me respondes?  
  
-Regreso a china.  
  
Dijo repentinamente, haciendo que el mundo se le viniera encima al ainu; ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin saber que decir.  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
Detrás de Ren también fueron pronunciadas aquellas palabras, haciendo que el joven Tao girara para encontrar la mirada entristecida de Yho.  
  
-Tengo que regresar- dijo Ren  
  
-¿Acaso es por lo zombis?- pregunto Yho mas no consiguió respuesta, solo vio como Ren comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.  
  
-¡¡ESPERA!!- dijeron Yho y Horo-Horo al unísono- Te acompaño.  
  
-¡¡NO!!- exclamaron dos voces.  
  
Los tres shamanes giraron hacia la escalera donde se había escuchado la voz que fue pronunciada al mismo tiempo que la de Ren; y ahí parada, con aquel porte inquebrantable se encontraba Anna.  
  
-Es demasiado peligroso Yho- dijo Anna- Además aun no terminas tu entrenamiento.  
  
-Pero Anna.............- se quejo el Asakura.  
  
Mientras que Yho trataba de convencer a su prometida Ren se quedo quieto viendo el vacío, sintiendo como la oscuridad comenzaba a envolverlo, sin embargo antes de sumergirse en la inmensa frialdad de la nada, escucho una palabras que lo sacaron del trance en que se encontraba.  
  
-Acompañare a Ren- dijo Yho decidido.  
  
Anna observo el semblante de su prometido, viendo como ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedir su partida, por lo que suspiro, mientras su ojos negros se posaban en el joven Tao, expresando su habitual frialdad.  
  
-Bien yo te acompañare- dijo Anna  
  
-¿Hablas enserio Annita? n_nUU-  
  
-Si, ¿acaso tienes algún problema con eso Yho? -  
  
No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro resulto que la mayoría de los que habitaban en la pensión Asakura, irían a china, intento convencerlos varias veces, mas ninguno de ellos escucho; sus fuerzas comenzaban a debilitarse en cada segundo, el frió lo abrazaba insistentemente helando sus huesos, aun no paraba de nevar y era de noche cuando llegaron a la estación del tren, Bason aun no aparecía, pero no tenia que preguntarse donde estaba, ya que la respuesta era sencilla de responder, aquello no era sino otra de las tretas de su padre, en un intento por que regresara, esa era otra de las razones por las que debía regresar, no podía dejar solo a Bason, cuando él lo apoyo en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida, no descansaría hasta tener de vuelta a su espíritu, y amigo.  
  
-Manta ve y compra los boletos- ordeno la sacerdotisa.  
  
-Si Anna -_-  
  
El ainu miro fijamente a Ren, demostrando preocupación por él, desde que lo había visto parecía muy cansado, mas de lo normal, sus ojos dorados parecían estar perdiendo aquel brillo tan especial que lo hipnotizaba, se veían vacíos, pero el joven Tao disimulaba lo mas que podía su estado.  
  
-Bien, ya tengo los boletos Anna- dijo Manta- Mejor subamos ya, o el tren nos dejara.  
  
Dicho esto todos subieron al tren, Ren se sentó y antes de que Yho pudiera sentarse a su lado, Anna con un rápido movimiento logro impedirlo, sentándose a su lado izquierdo, Horo-Horo estuvo en la misma situación y antes de que pudiera sentarse su hermana se adelanto, acomodándose al lado derecho del shaman chino.  
  
"No soy tonta, claro que no, yo soy Anna Kyouyama y desde hace tiempo e notado, el interés de Yho por Ren, me había sentido dolida al ver como mi prometido, le ofrecía su cariño a otra persona que no fuera yo, pero nunca lo demostré, no, siempre mostrando mi frialdad e indeferencia hacia las demás personas. Era gracioso que el único que pudo romper esto fue Yho, él que siempre se mostraba tan despreocupado, había logrado entrar a lo mas profundo de mi corazón, era por él que me encontraba en este tren a la mitad de la noche, al lado de Ren; pero no permitiré que Ren me arrebate mi gran y secreto amor, luchare por Yho sin embargo no voy a rebajarme a suplicar por su cariño, claro que no, aunque me dolería perderlo, de eso no ahí duda; mas nada puedo hacer si Yho no me ama, aunque por el momento se que Horo-Horo siente algo por Ren, y eso me ayudara ahuyentar al shaman chino, puede que el ainu sirva de algo después de todo"  
  
Un brusco movimiento por parte del tren interrumpieron los pensamientos de Anna, mientras observaba los que habían venido; Manta que revisaba su computadora, Ryo que intentaba que Tamao le prestara atención, y esta estaba nerviosa por la insistencia del shaman; Horo-Horo estaba pensativo, observando de vez en cuando a Ren, quien se le veía soñoliento, cerrando su ojos y abriéndolos de golpe al notar que estaba a punto de dormirse, Pilika que estaba cerca de Ren tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas y miraba disimuladamente al joven Tao; Yho se encontraba observando por la ventana, lo que hizo que la sacerdotisa lo mirara fijamente.  
  
"No te perderé Yho" pensó Anna.  
  
Sentía sueño, mucho sueño, por lo que poco a poco comenzó a cerrar su dorados ojos, ya no podría abrirlos, no en ese momento, que su cuerpo le exigía descansar, habían salido prácticamente cuando él despertó, por lo que no pudo descansar lo suficiente, su cabeza comenzó a recargarse inconscientemente en el hombro de Pilika, haciendo que esta se sonrojara al máximo, mientras Ren cerraba sus ojos sumergiéndose en un profundo e intranquilo sueño.  
  
Gritos de dolor, el olor a sangre, el palpante sentimiento de agonía, sufrimiento y soledad, si, una gran e inaudita soledad que lo carcomía poco a poco; aquella desgarradora sensación que sentía cada vez que se dormía ahora lo estaba enloqueciendo, quería gritar, quería llorar, pero no, no podía, un Tao nunca demostraba su debilidad, y entonces los recuerdos crueles y despiadados de su infancia desfilaron por su mente.  
  
-REN, REN DESPIERTA- llamo Pilika  
  
Ren despertó de golpe sobresaltando a la peliazul, que salto levemente al ver como unas gotas de frió sudor se encontraban en la frente de este, su respiración nuevamente descontrolada, y sus ojos que expresaban claramente sorpresa y duda, hicieron que Pilika lo observara con preocupación.  
  
-¿Ren Estas bien?  
  
-Si no te preocupes Pilika- dijo lejanamente  
  
-Siento molestarte pero nos tenemos que ir  
  
Aquellas palabras hicieron que Ren viera por la ventana, el tren se había detenido, pero aun no llegaban a su destino, aun estaban lejos de China, por lo que nuevamente su dorados ojos vieron a la joven que ahora se ponía de pie.  
  
-Anna a dicho que aquí nos bajáramos  
  
Sin preguntar algo Ren la siguió, sumergiéndose en las imágenes que recientemente había visto, caminando lenta y pesadamente entre los pasillos del solitario tren, era muy tarde en la noche y era evidente que las personas prefirieran viajar durante el día, por lo cual los únicos en el tren eran ellos.  
  
Una vez que se encontraron con todos los demás vieron como los estaban esperando.  
  
-¿Por qué nos bajamos aquí Anna?- pregunto Manta  
  
-Es lógico pensar que los Tao están preparados para nuestra llegada- dijo fríamente- Y será mas difícil si nos atacan mientras estemos en el tren, además no creo que tu manta quiera correr con los gastos que cause la destrucción del tren  
  
-No, claro que no Anna TT . TT  
  
-Bien de ahora en adelante seguiremos caminando- dijo Anna consiguiendo las miradas incrédulas de la mayoría  
  
- Pe.... pero si esta muy lejos Annita- dijo Yho.  
  
-No importa además eso te servirá de entrenamiento Yho- dijo Anna- Mientras que Pilika y Tamao me conseguirán esto y esperaran a que regresemos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡QUE!!! No yo quiero ir con mi hermano- dijo Pilika  
  
-Ustedes solo estorbarían- dijo Anna  
  
-Y porque Manta si puede ir- se quejo  
  
-Porque Manta es el que corre con los gastos, para que lleguemos a la mansión de los Tao- dijo Anna- Y no creo que tu tengas mucho dinero para llevarnos hasta haya  
  
Eso puso fin a la discusión, Pilika de mala gana acepto quedarse con Tamao y comprar lo que le habían pedido.  
  
Al amanecer partirían por lo que decidieron quedarse en un hotel cercano y descansar lo mas que pudieran, el viaje les tomaría dos días, eso si el tiempo lo permitía.  
  
Ninguno hablo, y pese a los intentos de Yho y Horo-Horo por acercarse a Ren, siempre eran interrumpidos por Anna o Pilika, hasta que finalmente ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
Ren no pudo o no quiso dormir, siempre fijando su mirada en el estrellado cielo negó, que ocultaba con sus blancas nubes la luz de la luna, no tardaría mucho en amanecer, por lo que salió de su habitación, quería hacer cualquier cosa que no lo hiciera pensar en su dinastía.  
  
Una leve sonrisa adorno sus labios cuando salió del hotel, la nieve tapizaba el suelo, con gran dulzura y fineza, esto lo hizo acordarse de Horo-Horo, aquel joven que había logrado capturar su corazón, ahora lo veía tan lejano, no sabia que sentía el ainu por él y aun no le quedaba claro el porque de aquel beso.  
  
-Que tonto eres Hoto-Hoto si vez lo que me haces- dijo Ren en un suave murmullo  
  
Por un momento pensó en irse y dejarlos, lo que menos quería era que se sacrificaran por su culpa, pero este pensamiento se perdió al darse de la presencia de los espíritus acompañantes de Yho y Horo-Horo.  
  
"Así que me están vigilando" pensó divertido al notar como no podría dejar el lugar sin que se dieran cuenta.  
  
En cierta forma eso lo alivio, no quería apartarse de sus amigos, ellos eran los únicos que lo podían despertar cada vez que se dejaba hundir en la insistente oscuridad que cada vez era mas fuerte.  
  
La mañana llego, solo fue hasta la llegada de la tarde cuando decidieron partir, pero antes había comprado algunas cosas para viajar por el bosque (y por supuesto todo corría por cuenta de Manta), donde según el mapa era la ruta mas rápida para llegar a su destino, Tamao y Pilika despidieron a los demás al mismo tiempo que veían como comenzaban a perderse entre la blancura del bosque.  
  
Un inmenso lugar cubierto por nieve, tan parecido a los cuentos de hadas, fue por donde caminaron toda la tarde hasta que llego la noche, poco hablaban, solo se escuchaba las conversaciones sin sentido de Yho y Manta, Anna ordenando a Ryo o algún otro, y Ren simplemente se encontraba algo alejado tratando de que el cansancio no lo venciera.  
  
Comenzaba hacer frió, el cielo dejaba caer pequeños copos de hielo, por lo que inmediatamente Anna ordeno que alzaran un campamento y que prendieran un hoguera, todo esto estuvo en cuestión de segundos; comieron rápida y calladamente, la sacerdotisa cerca de Ren impidiendo que su prometido se acercara.  
  
Todo estaba tan calmado siendo audible únicamente el sonido de la naturaleza, que fue rápidamente interrumpido al sentir varias presencias que los rodeaban.  
  
-Tengan cuidado- dijo Yho  
  
El horrible sonido de quejidos arrastrándose entre los árboles hicieron que Ren se estremeciera, ahora sentía su cuerpo mas pesado, y su vista comenzaba a nublarse.  
  
Con rapidez 100 zombis salieron de entre la oscuridad de que propiciaba la noche; esto no era gran dificultad para Anna, Yho, Horo-Horo y Ryo, aunque para Ren ahora era difícil. No demoraron demasiado en acabar con todas las marionetas de los Tao, para quedarse quietos al notar que venían cada vez mas.  
  
-Son demasiado Don Yho- dijo Ryo  
  
-Si, no dejan de venir- dijo Manta quien estaba cerca de Yho para que lo protegiera.  
  
Los zombis los obligaron a retroceder llegando hasta un pequeño Valle, que solo consiguió las miradas preocupadas de los shamanes, aquel lugar tenia un gran barranco demasiado cerca de ellos; antes de poder anticipar algún movimiento todos los sirvientes de los Tao se les vinieron encima.  
  
-¡¡DOÑA ANNA!!- exclamo Ryo mientras tomaba a la sacerdotisa y saltaba, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Yho llevando consigo a Manta.  
  
Horo-Horo y Ren no tardaron en seguirlos y a pesar de la gran altura su poder espiritual serviría como amortiguador.  
  
-¡¡¡REN!!!- dijeron el ainu y el Asakura al ver como este se había desmayado.  
  
No podía usar su poder espiritual, por lo que Horo-Horo actuó con rapidez y se acerco a Ren, pero al hacerlo se separo demasiado de los demás, por lo que aterrizaron en lugares distintos.  
  
-Ren, Ren despierta- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
Lentamente el shaman de China abrió sus ojos, la oscuridad cada vez era mas densa y la presencia de los zombis había complicado las cosas, sin embargo una voz, lo había despertado, una precia tan cálida y conocida, que ayudo para que nuevamente pudiera ver.  
  
-Horo-Horo- dijo Ren perdiendo sus palabras entre sus labios.  
  
Al ver a Ren despierto el ainu se sintió mucho mas tranquilo, y esto se expreso en con una sonrisa que se expandió lentamente por su rostro, sus labios se abrieron para hablar, mas algo lo impidió.  
  
Antes de que alguno pudiera predecirlo, un gran zombi salió de la oscuridad y golpeo con una fuerza brutal a Horo-Horo ocasionando que este se estrellara violentamente contra uno de los árboles, y quedara inconsciente tendido en la blanca capa de nieve, dejando que esta se manchara con algo de sangre.  
  
Ren observo con horror como aquella criatura había lastimado al ainu, su vista nuevamente se nublo, ahora lo único que podía ver era la oscuridad, mas no se permitió el volver a desmayarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía mas frió de lo normal, el estar tan cerca de los zombis lo afectaba demasiado, su padre se había esforzado esta vez en hacerlo sentir tan impotente en aquella situación.  
  
No medio mas con sus pensamientos y con las sensaciones que en ese momento lo invadía, tomo con fuerza su cuchilla que aun permanecía cerca, no necesitaba ver para saber donde se encontraba su enemigo; y con varios cortes logro escuchar un horrible sonido que le indico que había acabado con su oponente.  
  
-Horo-Horo-llamo Ren mas no obtuvo respuesta  
  
Preocupado por esto, el joven Tao comenzó a caminar entre la oscuridad tratando de encontrarlo, si su sentido de orientación no le fallaba no debía encontrarse muy lejos, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo de golpe; no oía nada, ahora no estaba seguro si estaba despierto o si acaso se había vuelto a desmayar, el arriba y el abajo habían desaparecido, no tenia noción del tiempo, no sabia sin habían pasados unos segundos o unas horas.  
  
"Horo-Horo"  
  
Este pensamiento hizo que avanzara, había algo que le decía que estaba cerca; de un momento a otro su ojos pudieron ver borrosamente una figura tendida en la nieve, haciendo que se acercara con rapidez, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y reviso si acaso tenia algo grave, su brazo estaba sangrando, por lo que retiro su bufanda de color dorado de su cuello y con ella vendo el brazo herido de Horo-Horo, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba frió así que lo acerco mas, tenia una leve herida en su cabeza por donde comenzaba a recorrer algunos hilos de sangre, que retiro con su mano libre, Horo-Horo había usado demasiado poder espiritual, tratando de amortiguar la larga caída.  
  
Permaneció algunos segundos quieto viendo a su compañero, notando que aun no podía percibir algún sonido, y todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor a excepción del joven que tenia en brazos, con su mano libre acaricio el rostro de Horo-Horo notando lo tranquilo que se veía, eso lo hizo sonreír.  
  
-La oscuridad me rodea pero a pesar de eso tú aun permaneces a mi lado.  
  
Lo estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho, sabia que si permanecía mas tiempo así ambos morían, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los zombis llegaran, no sabia si Yho estaba cerca, y de todas formas ya no sentía nada, miro a Horo-Horo y aparto algunos mechones rebeldes que cubrían su rostro, nuevamente sonrió ahora sabia que hacer, alguna vez Fausto le comento sobre el dar tus poderes espirituales, para salvar a alguien, en ese estado era peligroso pero prefería eso a que el ainu muriera por su culpa. Se acerco lentamente al ainu, y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, para luego separarse y sonreír, dejando que su mano nuevamente recorriera la suave piel de su rostro; no dejaría que su dinastía le arrebatara la vida de Horo- Horo.  
  
Lentamente su poder espiritual le fue dado a Horo-Horo, sus ojos ya no podían enfocarlo, se estaba perdiendo en un mar de oscuridad que tal vez ahora ya no podría despertar.  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
¡¡ME VOY A MORIR!! TT . TT REN, ahí que mala soy con mi adorado joven de ojos dorados, TT . TT REN.  
  
Acuérdense que aun no me pueden matar -_- soy muy joven para morir, u_u estoy pensando seriamente en conseguirme un guardaespaldas.  
  
Mi computadora aun no se arregla y esto lo mando desde otro computador, así que sean pacientes conmigo n_n OK.  
  
Ahora si a responder los e-mail y reviews ^^ que tan amablemente me dejaron en el capitulo quinto.  
  
TANUKI: (Ann lee y casi le da un infarto) ¡¡¡¡¡NANI!!!! RenxPilika NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO , espera déjame respirar................ ya listo, no te preocupes por eso Tanuki-chan que aquí no abra de eso mientras yo viva *.  
  
LADY YAOI: Hola y gracias por tu mensaje ^^, lo del lemon veras u_u ya había dicho yo que no soy buena con eso n_nUU, pero tal vez un Lime ¿Tu que piensas?.  
  
NUBIA: Hi ^o^ Nubia-san gracias por tu mensaje, me ayudo mucho n_nUU así que Ren no es mío, me imagino entonces que es tuyo, ¿no?; lo de ponerle otra pareja a Ren no me parece, las fanáticas ahí si me matan TT . TT, y veras mi confusión por un YhoxRen o un HoroxRen era porque algunas querían que Ren se quedara con Yho, pero ya todo se soluciono y menos mal es HoroxRen ^^, nuevamente gracias tus comentarios me sirvieron mucho espero que me vuelvas a escribir, ah y dile a tu amiga que gracias por recomendar mi Fic n_n  
  
ATHENA GODDESS: Bien chica tu deseo se cumplió y esto será HoroxRen ^-^, intentare seguir tu consejo y no me tratare tan duro, entonces ya no llamare Fic a esta cosa horrorosa....... ._. hay no Gomen n_nUU era al revez, ya no llamare cosa horrorosa a mi Fic n_nUUUU  
  
Y aquí están los mensajes mas recientes:  
  
KENSSY: ^___^ Hi Kenssy-san gracias por dejarme 5 reviews, u_u tienes razón Horo-Horo no fue nada tonto en pedirle ese premio al lindo Ren, lo de Tamao y Horo-Horo n_nUU pues veras, las votaciones para ver con quien se quedaba mi querido Ren estaban empatadas y me pareció conveniente, si acaso Ren se quedaba con Yho ( u_u que menos mal no sucedió). Te parece que te hago sufrir mucho ^^UU,....... ._. Nani, por supuesto que tus comentarios no me molestan Kenssy-san todo lo contrario n//n eres muy amable al leer mi Fic, y nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios que me suben los ánimos n_n.  
  
MAMIYATAN: (Ann lee el Reviews) ._. mala ortografía, (sigue leyendo) -_- ||||| gramática (sigue leyendo) TT . TT redacción (Ann en un rincón oscuro)............................ ¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!!!!! ^O^ yo ya sabia que algo tenia este Fic , pero no sabia que, claro que lo de la ortografía ya lo sabia , eres muy amable al corregirme, y te pido disculpas si los errores sigue TT . TT, pero es que soy nueva en esto, y créeme intente corregirlos n_n, si no entiendes algo me dices e intento cambiarlo OK ^^. Bien gracias, gracias, ya te dije que te lo agradezco?  
  
Ya saben cualquier amenaza de muerte, o cualquier otra cosa, me dejan un Reviews o un E-mail ha anlrobi@yahoo., recuerden acepto cualquier sugerencia.  
  
Se despide Ann Saotomo ^^ 


	8. ANGEL

GOMEN n_nUU, esta vez si me demore bastante con mi Fic, pero es que me faltaba inspiración ^^UU, y que por cierto mi compu no me deja escribir, TT . TT, es una desgracia no poder entrar a Internet. OK, no los molesto mas con mis notas n_n.  
  
SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE TT . TT, aunque REN es "MÍO" y solo "MÍO" WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa desquiciada)  
  
Este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Yho  
  
HOMOFOBICOS FUERA HOROxREN:  
  
CAPITULO OCTAVO: ANGEL  
  
Nos separamos, Horo-Horo alcanzo a coger al inconsciente Ren, antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, intente acercarme mas me fue imposible, luego lamentaría no haberlo echo.  
  
En realidad solo me tomo unos veinte minutos llegar donde se encontraban, cuando llegamos, encontramos a Horo-Horo sosteniendo a Ren entre sus brazos, su expresión mostraba confusión y un gran dolor, el ainu estaba sangrando en su brazo pero este se encontraba vendado con la bufanda de Ren, por lo que la hemorragia había cesado.  
  
Todo estaba callado, aun no salía del estado de shock en que me encontraba, Ren no parecía reaccionar, Manta era el único que me acompañaba, Anna y Ryo, no tenia ni idea de donde se encontraban, pero sabia que Anna no seria vencida tan fácilmente, además no la estaban buscando a ella, sino a Ren, al joven que ahora yacía inconsciente, dejando que los copos de nieve combinara con su pálida piel.  
  
No recuerdo que fue lo que dijo Manta, pero basto para que mis piernas me respondieran y me pudiera acercar donde estaba Ren; prácticamente empuje a Horo-Horo que se quejo, al sentir la perdida del joven Tao de su cuerpo; no le di importancia y revise minuciosamente con mi mirada el cuerpo de Ren, tratando de encontrar alguna herida o algo que me indicara el porque de aquel estado.  
  
Su rostro mostrando aquella inocencia infantil, hizo que me angustiara, su respiración era pausada, pero había algo, algo hacia falta; concentrado en estos pensamientos, pude notar que la calidez tan especial que despedía Ren, ahora se encontraba lejana, su cuerpo parecía vacío, haciendo parecer que aquellos ojos dorados como el sol, no volverían abrirse.  
  
Mi mirada se poso en Horo-Horo pidiendo una explicación, pero el ainu no sabia que había pasado, por lo que nuevamente mi mirada se encontró con el tranquilo rostro de Ren, mi mano retiro algunos mechones que me impedían verlo completamente.  
  
-Será mejor buscar un refugio hasta que amanezca.  
  
La voz de Anna me hizo reaccionar, mi prometida se encontraba al lado de Manta que parecía sorprendido con la rapidez que se acerco Anna sin ser escuchada, pero aquel porte inquebrantable se perdía cuando veía directamente esos ojos negros, que expresaban claramente dolor.  
  
Sin perder mas tiempo cargue a Ren, colocándolo en mi espalda; no nos tomo mucho tiempo encontrar una cueva donde descansar, claro todo esto gracias a nuestros espíritus; en cuanto llegamos acomodamos a el joven Tao en una cama improvisada, puesto que la mayoría de nuestro equipaje se quedo cuando nos atacaron, las pocas mantas que traíamos se las colocamos a Ren, no me moví de su lado y pese a que Anna me decía constantemente que vigilara y que dejara a Horo-Horo cuidar de Ren, yo me rehusaba, no lo dejaría al cuidado del ainu, por lo que a este le tocaba vigilar junto con Ryo; Manta y Anna se encontraban un poco mas distante de donde yo me encontraba, por lo que un suspiro salió de mis labios, para luego dar paso a una triste sonrisa, que se poso directamente en Ren.  
  
*********************** QUIEN TE CORTO LAS ALAS MI ÁNGEL  
  
QUIEN TE ARRANCO LOS SUEÑOS HOY  
  
QUIEN TE ARRODILLO PARA HUMILLARTE ************************************  
  
Como aquella pequeña criatura podía sufrir tanto, su padre siempre tratando de hacerlo mas fuerte retirando cualquier emoción, reduciendo sus sueños únicamente para el bien de su dinastía, entre el dolor y la impotencia de no ser mas que una marioneta, la humillante sensación no poder evitar ese destino.  
  
***************************************** Y QUIEN JALO TU ALMA AMOR  
  
DÉJAME CURATE VIDA  
  
DÉJAME DARTE TODO MI AMOR  
  
ANGEL,  
  
ANGEL, ANGEL DE AMOR ******************************************  
  
Siempre fuiste una persona muy valiente, no te inmutabas antes las sensaciones de peligro, eso era algo que siempre admire de ti, no te dabas por vencido, nunca dejabas que ningún enemigo te venciera; entonces que te ocurrió, se que ese estado se debe a que salvaste al ainu, a mi no me puedes engañas, tu energía espiritual esta débil, y en Horo-Horo se siente un poco de tu calidez; como me gustaría poder darte todo ese cariño que te fue negado cuando eras niño, me gustaría curar todas tus heridas.  
  
***************************************** NO TE ABANDONES  
  
NO TE DERRUMBES AMOR ****************************************  
  
Nunca te diste por vencido no lo hagas ahora Ren, daría lo que fuera por volver a ver tus ojos dorados; estoy conciente de que tengo una prometida, al principio pensé que estaba enamorado de Anna, pero fue ella la que apago ese sentimiento, cuantas fueron las veces que intente acercarme y entablar una conversación con la sacerdotisa, pero ella siempre tan cerrada a todo el mundo, incluso a mi que soy su prometido; contigo fue diferente, tu actitud es igual a la de Anna, de eso me di cuenta el primer momento que te vi, pero había algo diferente en ti, contigo podía hablar de lo que fuera, no te escondías de mi, ni de nadie, aquella calidez que les brindabas a los que te rodeaban una vez que te conocían; no eras aquel chico frió e insensible que simulas ser, todo esto es por culpa de tu padre, que impidió que creciera en ti cualquier sentimiento.  
  
********************************************* QUIEN ATO TUS MANOS  
  
ATO EL DESEO  
  
QUIEN MATO TU RISA  
  
MATO TU DIOS *********************************************  
  
Mi corazón latía con rapidez cuando conseguía arrancar de tus labios una sonrisa, aquellas que difícilmente muestras y que cuando lo lograba me sentía feliz, y satisfecho, también pensaba en cuanto deseaba poder ser el dueño de aquella risa, tan pura y sincera como tu, y al mismo tiempo maldecía aquel ser que te intento apagar tu sonrisa.  
  
Mis ojos divagaron durante un rato en la cueva en que nos encontrábamos, fría y húmeda, salvo una pequeña hoguera que nos daba el calor necesario, eso me hizo recordar como hace unos días, pude robarte un beso.  
  
/////FLASH BACK////  
  
- Todavía no Ren TT . TT-  
  
Te dije tratando de que las baldosas no se me vinieran encima, pero parecías distraído, y en cuanto me escuchaste reaccionaste.  
  
-No- me respondiste viéndome fijamente, provocando que me perdiera en tu mirada y me olvidara del estricto entrenamiento de Anna  
  
Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y te pusiste de pie, diciendo que ibas por algo de tomar, vi como te alejabas, dejando que mi mente comenzara a formular numerosas preguntas; finalmente cuando termine de entrenar, me dirigí a la casa, para buscarte ya que te habías demorado; entre a la sala y ahí te encontré dormido, apoyado en el respaldar del sofá, me acerque, pensaba despertarte ese no era el mejor lugar para quedarse dormido, pero en cuanto lo hice me quede hipnotizado con tu presencia, sin saber que era lo que estaba haciendo acerque mi rostro al tuyo, dejando que tu respiración se confundiera con la mía, aquel enloquecedor roce hacia que tus labios se vieran tan apetecible.  
  
La distancia entre los dos se redujo, para dar paso a un suave beso, que primero fue tímido pero que se fue transformando en uno mas hambriento de deseo, te moviste un poco indicando con esto que estaba despertando, pero aun así no me retire, por el contrario deje que mi lengua se deslizara al interior de tu boca, tratando de recordar y memorizar aquel dulce y delicado sabor, por lo que mis manos sujetaron con suavidad tu rostro, me acerque un poco mas tratando de sentirte mejor, de recordar tu embriagante aroma; cuando reaccionaste y despertaste completamente, te sobresaltaste mas no me retiraste, pero tampoco me respondiste.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO????!!!!!!!!  
  
La voz de Horo-Horo hizo que me separara rápidamente de ti, ambos teníamos nuestras respiraciones descontroladas, tu mirada se poso en Horo-Horo y luego me miraste fijamente; luego de algunos segundos de silencio te paraste en dirección a las habitaciones; tu partida solo trajo que el ainu y yo nos miráramos fijamente, desafiándonos y retándonos con cada gesto.  
  
/////FIN FLASH BACK//////  
  
***************************** QUIEN SANGRO TUS LABIOS Y TU CREDO?  
  
POR QUE LO PERMITISTE ANGEL DE AMOR ******************************  
  
Porque permitiste que tu padre llegara a este punto, aunque claro se que no eres el responsable, sin embargo me siento culpable de no poderte ayudar.  
  
******************************* DÉJAME CURARTE VIDA  
  
DÉJAME DARTE TODO MI AMOR  
  
ANGEL,  
  
ANGEL, ANGEL DE AMOR ******************************* Por el momento no puedo hacer mas que cuidarte, e intentar que despiertes, no te dejare solo, no les has correspondido a Horo-Horo, pero tampoco les has dicho que no, esa es una buena oportunidad que no desaprovechare.  
  
****************************** NO TE ABANDONES  
  
NO TE DERRUMBES AMOR  
  
ÁNGEL,  
  
ÁNGEL, ANGEL TE DOY MI AMOR ******************************* Dormido pareces otra persona, no aquel muchacho arrogante y orgulloso de siempre, te vez tan tranquilo, como si fueras un ángel, un ángel que ahora esta herido y que tal vez no vuelva a volar.  
  
****************************** ABRE TUS ALAS  
  
DEJA TUS SUEÑOS VOLAR ****************************** Un sonido me sobresalto, dejando que mi mirada abandonara tu rostro para posarse en la entrada de la puerta donde era el lugar donde se sentían aquellas frías presencias.  
  
- -No, no puede ser  
  
Nos habían encontrado, varios zombis entraron a la cueva, Anna atrapo algunos con su rosario, mientras Manta se encontraba detrás de ella; Ryo y Horo-Horo estaban afuera tratando en vano que no entraran.  
  
Un quejido hizo que reaccionara, un gran zombi de la familia Tao estaba parado al frente, con rapidez desenfunde mi espada.  
  
- -¡¡¡¡YYYYYHHHHOOOOOO!!!  
  
El grito de Anna me sobresalto, por estar ocupado en el oponente que tenia al frente no me fije del zombi que se levanto detrás de mí; mis ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa al ver a Ren levantado; con un movimiento rápido logro quitarme del ataque del zombi, para luego caer sobre mi cuerpo.  
  
- -Ren  
  
Dije suavemente, para ver como levantabas tu mirada, tus ojos dorados habían perdido su hipnotizante brillo  
  
******************************** ANGEL, SOMOS ARENA Y MAR  
  
NO TE ABANDONES  
  
NO TE DERRUMBES AMOR  
  
ÁNGEL,  
  
ÁNGEL, ÁNGEL TE DOY MI AMOR *********************************  
  
Parecías estar en un trance, te movías por inercia, inconsciente de lo que ocurría a tu alrededor; tu rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, como si una gran oscuridad te envolviera, te sentía tan lejano, a pesar de estar tan cerca.  
  
********************************** ÁNGEL,  
  
ÁNGEL, ÁNGEL TE DOY MI AMOR  
  
ABRE TUS ALAS DEJA TUS SUEÑOS VOLAR *********************************  
  
Horo-Horo y Ryo llegaron casi de inmediato incapaces de retener a los zombis por mas tiempo, fue entones cuando te pusiste de pie, todos te miramos intentando saber cual seria tu próximo movimiento, no eras el mismo, tu espíritu acompañante no estaba, no podías atacar.  
  
- -¡¡¡¡RRREEEENNNNN!!!!!  
  
Exclamamos Horo-Horo y yo, al ver como uno de los zombis te golpeaba fuertemente, dejándote nuevamente inconsciente, y te llevaba consigo, saliendo de la cueva con rapidez.  
  
************************************** AAAAANNNNGEL DE AMOR  
  
(PERO MI AMOR YA NUNCA TE DERRUMBES)  
  
ÁAAAANNNNNGEL DE AMOR  
  
(PERO MI AMOR YA NUNCA TE DERRUMBES) ***************************************** No lo dudamos ni un segundo y salimos detrás del zombi, eliminando a cualquiera que se atravesara en nuestro camino.  
  
-Por favor Ren  
  
Fue lo único que se escucho luego de que el zombi se perdiera en la noche, seguido por Yho y Horo-Horo  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
BUUUUAAAAAAAA TT.TT ¡¡¡REN!!! (Ann llorando sobre el teclado) como me duele hacerle esto a Ren TT^TT, pero como es parte de la trama pues me toca aguantar.  
  
Si ya se que los personajes me quedaron muy OCC en especial Yho, pero Wueno ^^. Por cierto las Fanáticas de Ren, podrían bajar los cuchillos Please O_O, no se preocupen que el próximo capitulo es solo HoroxRen, porque este me salió muy YhoxRen, n__n así que sean pacientes.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS SIIIIIIIIIII ^O^!!!!! Lo que me alegra el día:  
  
AKANE HIMURA: NE ^-^ Akane-san ya me hacías falta, espero que te valla bien en el colegio n_n, y me alegra mucho que ya no estén tan aburridos los capítulos n_nUUUU, y aunque algo tarde yo también espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad ^____^.  
  
LIWK: HI n_n, gracias por escribirme, y no te preocupes liwk-san que no separare a Horo y Ren, ellos son mi pareja favorita, me alegra que te emocionen mis capítulos, espero que me sigan escribiendo tu y Ryoko n_n.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Ya actualice y espero que te guste el capitulo n_n, pero sino me puedes decir como me va quedando esta cosa horrorosa u_u, y yo también odio al padre de Ren *** mira que hacerle eso al lindo Ren ****.  
  
KENSSY: ¡¡¡¡NE O.O!!! ¡¡¡NO KENSSY-SAN NO TE VALLAS A SUICIDAR!!!! TToTT perdona la demora, pero es que me faltaba la inspiración, (Ann en un rincón oscuro) TT . TT si ya se que trato muy duro a Ren, a mi también me da pesar -_-|||| pero ya en el próximo capitulo no sufre tanto n_nUU, así que no te enojes conmigo Kenssy-San, que falta poquito para que todo se arregle.  
  
Por cierto la mayoría de ustedes quiere un Lime n///n así que lo haré, pero sean pacientes, que no es fácil escribir un Lime, O///O con los padres atrás viendo porque su querida hija se coloca rojita y se ríe como loca, además de que se asoman para ver el motivo de todos estos síntomas ^^.  
  
Bien creo que eso es todo  
  
Se despide: ANN Saotomo ^^ 


	9. LET ME BE WITH YOU

¡¡NO ESTABA MUERTA ^^, aunque tampoco estaba de parranda n_nUU, estaba aquí enloqueciéndome porque no tenia donde escribir ** ¡¡¡PERO MI COMPU REGRESO!! ^O^ ¡SI! Y hace poquito me la trajeron así que Gomen nasai por la demora n_nUU, (Ann llorando sobre el computador) me hizo mucha falta mi compu TT^TT, así que otra vez Gomen tratare de enviar mas rápido los capítulos de esta cosa horrorosa ¬¬  
  
Bien esta capítulo tiene una parte lime n//n, pero e aquí una aclaración, porque el Lime es algo suave, no como el Lemon es explícitamente una relación sexual.  
  
Ok no los molesto mas solo quiero aclarar que Shaman King no me pertenece pero que REN ES MIO Y NADIE ME LO QUITA WUJAJAJAJAJAJAA  
  
CAPITULO NOVENO: LET ME BE WITH YOU  
  
Aquella sombra negra corriendo entre la oscuridad de la noche era seguida muy de cerca por dos shamanes que intentaban derribar aquel ser que se había atrevido a secuestrar al joven Tao.  
  
-¡¡¡REEEENNNNNN!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡RENNN!!!  
  
Gritaban ambos intentado que este recobrara el conocimiento, siendo sus intentos en vano, el zombi que se movía entre los árboles llevaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo sumergido en la oscuridad causada por su padre y que su propio corazón había intensificado.  
  
*************************** "¿Por qué todos mueren?"  
  
Era la voz infantil que resonaba entre la oscuridad, que desde hacia mucho tiempo Ren había estado cayendo; los pensamientos coherentes era algo que no se mantenía presentes en su mente; pero aquella pregunta era rápidamente contestada por una voz mas grave.  
  
"Eso no tiene solución"  
  
El presente y el pasado; el mañana y el ayer; todo eso había desaparecido de su mundo, ¿Qué caso tendría despertar? ¿Por qué debía hacerlo?.  
  
-¡¡¡RREEEENNN!!!!  
  
Esa voz, él conocía esa voz, inevitablemente esto hizo que se moviera, mas aun sentía su cuerpo pesado, a pesar de eso sabia bien que había despertado, el sonido de las pisadas en la nieve, el canto de los árboles cuando eran acariciados por la fría ventisca, y en especial el contacto que mantenía su piel con los fríos copos de hielo. ***************************************  
  
Yho apretó fuertemente sus puños, la desesperación de perder al joven Tao le había dado las fuerzas suficientes para correr con mayor agilidad, el ainu que aun se encontraba débil por la gran cantidad de energía gastada, se le dificulto seguirle el paso al Asakura quien alcanzo al zombi y lo partirlo en dos, sosteniendo a Ren antes de que cayera al suelo.  
  
La sacerdotisa que se había quedo atrás junto con Ryo y Manta intentado acabar con la gran cantidad de zombis que le obstruirán el paso; había efectuado un movimiento rápido dejando a Ryo con todo el trabajo, para llegar con rapidez al lugar donde se encontraba su prometido, estaba preocupada y en ese momento no le importaba disimularlo; cuando llego vio que Horo-Horo se había detenido y en su rostro se veía una alegría incalculable al mismo tiempo la tranquilidad que se reflejaba en una bella sonrisa.  
  
Anna vio detenidamente el motivo de aquel sentimiento encontrando a Yho arrodillado en la nieve, junto a Ren quien ahora se encontraba despierto pero se le veía agotado, sus ojos dorados nuevamente poseían ese hipnotizante brillo, que hizo que Yho también sonriera.  
  
Estaba mareado y su vista aun estaba algo nublosa, pudo percibir una cálida presencia que estaba cerca, eso lo tranquilizo porque anteriormente había sentido mucho frió, sin lidiar mas con sus pensamientos y sensaciones, recargo lentamente su cabeza contra el hombro de aquella persona, logrando que esta se estremeciera, pero no intento descifrar el porque, solo se limito a acercarse mas tratando de que aquel calor protector lo envolviera.  
  
Yho se quedo completamente estático al ver como Ren se apoyaba en su hombro ocultando su rostro en su cuello, ocasionando así que aquellos finos labios rozaran su piel; al mismo tiempo que se acercaba mas, quedando completamente contra su cuerpo, esto lo hizo sonreír con ternura al ver la tranquila apariencia del orgulloso y sarcástico Ren Tao, por lo que sin pensarlo y sin darle importancia a las personas que estaban detrás suyo rodeo con sus brazos el frió cuerpo que ahora tenia tan cerca, aspirando aquel embriagante aroma.  
  
Algo se quebró en el corazón de Anna y Horo-Horo al ver aquella escena, al mismo tiempo que murmuraban inconscientemente la misma palabra.  
  
-Te perdí  
  
Ren había caído en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, por lo que pronuncio el nombre de la persona amada; ocasionando que Yho se quedara completamente mudo, para luego reaccionar con una triste sonrisa que adorno su labios, hundiendo su rostro entre los cabellos violetazos del joven Tao, acercándolo con mas insistencia contra su cuerpo.  
  
-Vamos Yho- dijo Anna  
  
La voz de la sacerdotisa sonaba lejana y quebradiza, pero solo Horo-Horo que estaba cerca pudo escucharla, haciendo que se compadeciera de cierta forma de ella; comprendía lo que sentía querer a alguien que es inalcanzable, que se suponía que debía hacer, Ren se veía muy tranquilo entre los brazos de Yho, ¿acaso debía renunciar a él?, ¿dejarlo para siempre?; negó enérgicamente su cabeza intentado alejar esos pensamientos, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía Ren por él, aunque sea debía gustarle un poquito, sino era así, ¿entonces porque respondió sus besos esa noche?, lo primero que debían hacer era buscar a Ryo y Manta, luego un lugar donde refugiarse, porque la gran cantidad de nieve indicaba que pronto vendría una fuerte tormenta, y por ultimo esperar que Ren despertara y hablar con él; aunque quizás esta era lo que mas le asustaba, mas que los zombis de los Tao, no podía pensar en perder al joven de los ojos dorados.  
  
Caminaron un rato en silencio, Yho llevaba en su espalda a Ren mientras que Anna se encontraba mas adelante dejando que su cabello le cubriera los ojos, el ainu que se encontraba al lado del Asakura observaba de vez en cuando al inconsciente Ren.  
  
-¡¡DOÑA ANNA!!! ¡¡¡DON YHO!!- grito Ryo siendo seguido por Manta.  
  
-Encontramos un pueblo muy cerca de aquí- dijo Manta respirando agitadamente  
  
-Bien, llévanos hasta halla por favor Manta- dijo Yho  
  
-¿Hay pero que les pasa?- pregunto Ryo al ver el ambiente tan tenso.  
  
Pero su única respuesta fue la fría y atemorizante mirada de Anna que congelaría hasta un hielo, mientras que esta comenzaba a caminar, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir algo mas, y Horo-Horo tuvo que llevarse arrastrando a Ryo que se había quedado estático, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra.  
  
No les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar dicho pueblo, aunque no parecía que alguien viviera en él, los espíritus acompañantes inspeccionaron cada rincón de este pero no encontraron nada, ni zombis, ni espíritus, ni personas; las casas se veían viejas, algunas daban la apariencia de que en cualquier momentos se iban a derrumbar, les faltaban los techos, y algunas paredes, por lo que caminaron hasta encontrar una gran casa de tres pisos, que se veía en buen estado.  
  
Entraron en silencio cerciorándose de que esta estuviera desabitada, esa apariencia tenebrosa y lúgubre se debía a las altas paredes llenas de telañaras que se iban hacia los lados, acompañadas por horribles gárgolas que se encontraban en todos los costados, y dos especialmente grandes en frente de las largas escaleras.  
  
Anna entro despreocupadamente seguida por los demás, para luego subir por las escaleras, siendo el único sonido audible el de sus pisadas que resonaron en todo el oscuro lugar; el segundo piso se veía mejor que el primero, por lo que la sacerdotisa abrió uno de los numerosos cuartos que en este se encontraban, para luego girar y ver detenidamente a sus compañeros.  
  
-Creo que descansaremos esta noche en este lugar a causa de la tormenta- dijo Anna- Las habitaciones están en buen estado.  
  
Luego de organizarse lo mejor que pudieron Ryo fue hacer guardia, mientras afuera de habitación donde se encontraba descansado Ren se libraba una discusión.  
  
-Dejaras que Horo-Horo cuide de Ren y eso es todo- dijo Anna  
  
-Pero yo......- se quejaba Yho  
  
-Pero nada- sentencio la sacerdotisa- Además necesito hablar contigo.  
  
Estuvieron discutiendo durante un rato, ocasionando que Manta no entendiera nada de lo que sucedía, a Yho se le veía extrañamente serio, mientras que Anna se mostraba molesta y de cierta forma dolida y herida, claro que esto solo se reflejaba cuando se observaban directamente aquellos ojos negros como la noche.  
  
Finalmente la discusión ceso y la Anna termino convenciendo a su prometido de dejara a Ren con el ainu, alegando que tenían un asunto pendiente, por lo que Manta fue hacerle compañía a Ryo.  
  
Horo-Horo abrió la puerta lentamente de la habitación viendo hacia el pasillo donde comenzaban a perderse las siluetas de sus compañeros; su mirada se quedo como hipnotizada cuando vio la delgada figura de Ren sentado en una cama donde habían puesto varias sabanas debido a la gran cantidad de polvo que esta tenia.  
  
Su corazón latía fuertemente, y ahora que debía hacer? Que le iba a decir?, lo bueno era que Ren se encontraba observando la ventana que estaba cerca, por lo que sus dorados ojos veían fijamente como la nieve se mostraba furiosa y sin piedad alguna, si miraba directamente a Ren esta seria su perdición aquellos ojos dorados solo harían que se le acercara y lo besara.  
  
-Veo que ya despertaste RenTado- dijo Horo-Horo tratando de suavizar el ambiente, no le agradaba aquel silencio- ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
-Si  
  
Ren no dijo nada mas, aun estaba algo confundido con tantas preguntas; en primer lugar tenia al ainu, había comprendido que le atraía pero ¿y él qué sentía? No quería preguntárselo después de todo había visto como besaba a Tamao; en segundo lugar estaba la oscuridad que lo invitaba constantemente a formar parte de su mundo; también estaba el sacrificio que hacían sus compañeros por él; definitivamente eran demasiadas preguntas, por lo que después de darse cuenta del inusual silencio que se estableció después de la llegada de Horo-Horo lo miro fijamente, comprobando como este lo observaba minuciosamente.  
  
El silencio no era algo común en Horo-Horo, pero ver aquella mirada lo desconcertó aun mas, era la misma mirada que tenia cuando se besaron en la pensión Asakura, pero aun no sabia que le quería decir con esto.  
  
Demonios porque Ren tenia que verlo fijamente, que no sabia que esto le hacia mas difícil el poder hablarle.  
  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Ren incomodo por la mirada de su compañero volvió a observar por la ventana, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie, recargando su cabeza en el frió vidrio, haciendo que el ainu por fin reaccionara y se acercara.  
  
-Ren- llamo Horo-Horo, mas este no respondió- Quiero hablar contigo  
  
-Te escucho-  
  
Molesto por la indiferencia que en ese momento le prestaba el joven Tao, Horo-Horo tomo firmemente la mano de Ren haciéndolo así girar para que lo mirara, pero se había olvidado completamente del estado en que se encontraba y debido a que aun se encontraba débil, Ren se tambaleo y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Horo-Horo lo sostuvo fuertemente por la cintura.  
  
Al notar la cercanía, Ren que tenia sus manos en el pecho del ainu intento alejarse pero este no se lo permitió.  
  
-¿Acaso estas jugando conmigo?- pregunto Ren  
  
-No- respondió Horo-Horo no comprendiendo muy bien la pregunta- ¿Por qué piensas eso?  
  
-Te vi besando a Tamao  
  
Esto inevitablemente hizo que el ainu sonriera, provocando que el Tao se sintiera incomodo, como si lo estuviera manejando, por lo que nuevamente intento alejarse, consiguiendo que Horo-Horo lo sujetara con mayor fuerza.  
  
-¿Acaso estas celoso?  
  
"Celoso" esa palabra resonó en su cabeza, ¿seria eso?, ¿acaso estaba celoso?.  
  
-Ja celoso......- dijo interrumpiendo sus palabras ya que inexplicablemente la cercanía entre los dos se había reducido- yo...  
  
Aprovechando que Ren se había sumergido en sus pensamientos momentáneamente había reducido la fuerza de sus brazos, así que pudo acercársele lo suficiente, rozando sus labios con los del Tao, aquel simple toque había disparado su corazón; pero Ren logro reaccionar a tiempo separar un poco a Horo-Horo, aunque no lo suficiente para impedir que el aliento de este se mezclara con el suyo, necesitaba una respuesta y no descansaría hasta que la obtuviera.  
  
-Eso solo fue un accidente- dijo divertido Horo-Horo, pero inmediatamente su expresión se puso seria cosa que sorprendió a Ren- Además tu BESASTE a YHO.  
  
-Eso es diferente- dijo Ren- Yo estaba DORMIDO y fue Yho quien me beso no yo a él.  
  
Una explicación clara y concisa, bastante lógica, que hizo que Horo-Horo sonriera y atrajera el cuerpo de Ren con mayor insistencia, provocando un leve estremecimiento, pero aquellas manos impedían que pudiera sentir completamente ese firme cuerpo, al igual que eran las mismas manos que impedían que pudiera besar sus finos labios, ¿acaso Ren quería torturarlo? Por eso era lo que sentía, una placentera tortura al tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarlo.  
  
-¿Qué no te das cuenta?- pregunto Horo-Horo consiguiendo la mirada confusa de Ren- Que no te das cuenta que me gusta,..... y no solo me gustas, yo te amo.  
  
Esas simples palabras trajeron una revoluciono de sentimientos a Ren, quien aminoro la presión que ejercían sus brazos, dejando así que el ainu aprovechara la oportunidad para sellar con un besos sus boca, dejando que su lengua lamiera lentamente sus labios, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo cuando las manos de Horo-Horo comenzaron ascender por su cuerpo alzando sin querer su camiseta roja, colocándolas en su espalda y en la nuca acercándolo de manera posesiva.  
  
Sin saber porque, intento nuevamente apartarlo, pero los firmes brazos que lo sujetaban no lo soltaron, provocando que se fueran hacia atrás cayendo al suelo, en una posición bastante comprometedora.  
  
Horo-Horo se aparto de Ren viéndolo fijamente, provocando un pequeño quejido de protesta por parte de este al sentir el abandono de sus labios haciendo que el ainu sonriera; un leve tinte rojizo adornaba las pálidas mejillas de shaman chino al mismo tiempo que trataba de restablecer su respiración; aun sin quitársele de encima el ainu coloco sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Ren, y sus piernas entre las de este, impidiéndole así que pudiera escapar.  
  
Se sentía bien el tener tan cerca de Horo-Horo aquella calidez tan apacible, quería sentirlo más cerca, quería saber que a su lado la oscuridad nunca llegaría; sus manos no se apartaron del lugar en que anteriormente estaban, le gustaba sentir el pecho firme de su compañero, y el movimiento que este hacia cuando respiraba ahora de manera un poco mas agitada, al igual que el descontrolado latir de su corazón; se pregunto como seria su piel bajo el contacto de sus manos, esto inevitablemente hizo que se sonrojara; pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió el roce de los labios del ainu en su cuello, para luego comenzar a dar ligeros besos, que luego se fueron transformando en suaves mordidas, que cada vez se iban volviendo mas intensas.  
  
Cerro fuertemente sus ojos dejando que las sensaciones lo invadieran, dejando así que sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho de Horo-Horo hasta que estas se introdujeron dentro de la chaqueta de este, provocando un suave gemido del ainu al sentir las manos de Ren subir por su espalda, al mismo tiempo que su chaqueta ascendía al ritmo de aquellas exploradoras manos, esa caricia que al principio fue tímida se fueron haciendo mas certeras, demostrándole así cuanto lo deseaba.  
  
Esto era demasiado, su espalda comenzaba a enviaba numerosas corrientes que lo hacían estremecerse a causa de la manos de Ren, por lo decidió darle rienda suelta a las emociones que había intentado reprimir, dejo que sus manos bajaran por el pecho aun cubierto por la camisa roja de Ren, para comenzar a desabotonarla.  
  
Ren tembló cuando los labios de Horo-Horo comenzaron a bajar por su pecho ahora descubierto, aquellos ardientes y enloquecedores labios que de vez en cuando daban pequeñas mordías dejando algunas marcas en su sensible piel, habían atrapando uno de sus pezones entre su boca, haciendo mas agitada su respiración; por otro lado el ainu quería grabar todo ese momento en su memoria, su boca marcando pacientemente un camino por el firme pecho de su compañero, recorriendo la caprichosa musculatura de su cuerpo; sus curiosas manos se deslizaron a las piernas de Ren, provocando que sus respiraciones fueran mucho mas pesadas.  
  
Un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de Ren haciendo que Horo-Horo alzara su cabeza, viéndolo fijamente, contemplando anhelantemente aquellos sonrojados labios entreabiertos que le imploraban a gritos por un beso, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y el rubor en su mejillas hizo imposible que Horo- Horo se acercara y probara una vez mas aquel embriagante sabor.  
  
Con un movimiento suave Ren logro quitarle la chaqueta a Horo-Horo, estremeciéndose al sentir el pecho descubierto de Horo-Horo hacer contacto con su piel, consiguiendo que este lo besara fieramente en los labios, aquella era una batalla por el control, mientras sus manos se encargaban de explorar cada cm de sus cuerpos; movimientos sensuales, atrayentes casi insoportables al sentir toda aquellas sensaciones, que imploraban por más.  
  
Aun en medio del beso, Horo-Horo presiono descaradamente con una de sus piernas la entrepierna de Ren asiendo que este arqueara un poco la espalda y dejara escapar un suspiro que se perdió en el interior de su boca, fue en ese momento cuando una de las manos del ainu bajo nuevamente por su pecho, sabiendo los lugares donde su compañero suspiraba de placer, haciendo movimientos circulares alrededor de su ombligo, para luego detenerse en su cintura, muy cerca del cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones.  
  
Aquellas caricias lo estaban enloqueciendo y Horo-Horo sabia esto, y el no se quedaba atrás sus manos pasaron a el pecho de este recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos la piel suave, haciéndolo estremecer, y acercarse lo mas que podía, dejando que el cálido calor de sus cuerpos los envolviera; sus dedos atraparon uno de sus pezones logrando un gemido por parte del ainu estallara en su boca; pero de un momento a otro este se detuvo, sus labios se separaron y Horo-Horo apoyo su frente contra la de Ren, aunque no retiro las manos de su cuerpo. Ambos trataban de restablecer sus respiraciones, los rostros sonrojados y el intenso calor que se sentía los hizo sonreír, esto hizo que el joven Tao notara algo inusual en la mirada de su compañero, aunque esta vez si comprendió perfectamente que era lo que le quería decir.  
  
-Yo también te amo- dijo Ren ocultado su rostro avergonzado en el cuello del ainu, era verdad que amaba a Horo-Horo, él era el único que podía hacerlo sentir libre, él que lo sacaba de la oscuridad, él que en ese momento hacia latir con fuerza su corazón, la única persona capas de hacerlo sentir así.  
  
Eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, el sentir tan cerca de Ren era algo que siempre había deseado y ahora que por fin lo lograba no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad; su boca nuevamente busco la de Ren fundiéndose en un beso mas calmado pero igual o mas necesario que los demás, capturando suavemente su labios dejando que su lengua los delineara perfectamente, para luego introducirla en el interior de su boca, explorando una vez mas su interior, degustando su calidez; sintió como una las manos de Ren comenzaban a trazar dibujos imaginarios en su espalda, mientras que la otra se posaba en su nuca y lo acercaba con mayor insistencia profundizando así el beso, asiendo que sus lenguas jugaran entre si.  
  
Las sensaciones que le producían el joven Tao hicieron que sus manos continuaran donde se había quedado, el cinturón blanco que sujetaba los pantalones negros de Ren por fin cedió dejando que ambos se estremecieran; era claro que Horo-Horo quería pasar de las caricias y él no oponía ninguna resistencia a los deseos de este, fue entonces cuando su espalda nuevamente se arqueo al sentir la mitad de la mano del ainu ingresar a sus pantalones, sus manos rodearon el cuello del ainu para sentirlo mas cerca, sus caderas presionándose insinuantemente, demostrando con cada caricia como todo aquello solo era una muestra del gran amor que se tenían.  
  
-¡¡¡HORO-HORO!!! YHO TE NECESITA- dijo Manta- Ren ya estas despierto, pero ._. que estaban haciendo?  
  
Que momento tan oportuno decidió Manta para ingresar a la habitación y su pregunta se debía a que Ren se encontraba contra la pared, cerca de la ventana dejando así que la oscuridad lo ocultara y no se pudiera ver que su camisa y pantalones se encontraban desabrochados; mientras que Horo-Horo como pudo se coloco torpemente su chaqueta quedando frente de Ren, dándole la espalda a Manta.  
  
-Nada Manta....- dijo el ainu respirando pesadamente- No estábamos haciendo nada.  
  
- Yho necesita hablar contigo- dijo Manta- Date prisa porque los zombis han ingresado al pueblo.  
  
-¡¿Qué!?- dijeron Horo-Horo y Ren al unísono.  
  
Fue entonces cuando una de las paredes se derrumbo, dejando un rastro de humo, que los cegó por unos segundos, y luego de que todo aquello que les impedía que vieran correctamente se hubiera dispersado pudieron ver cinco zombis de la familia Tao frente de ellos, provocando que nuevamente la mirada de Ren comenzara a ensombrecerse y el cuarto le diera vueltas.  
  
-¿Ren?- llamo Horo-Horo al ver la apariencia bacía de este, pero no consiguió respuesta alguna.  
  
Con rapidez se paro sacando su estatuilla listo para hacer la posesión de objetos; Manta estaba estático viendo con temor los enormes zombis que pretendían derribar al ainu y llevarse a Ren.  
  
-Manta vete de aquí y llévate a Ren- dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
Manta no discutió con él sabia que seria inútil, se acerco corriendo donde Ren tratando de que saliera del trance en que se encontraba pero parecía inútil; fue entonces cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, la poca luz que había en la habitación se extinguió detrás de él, giro lentamente su mirada para comprobar con temor sus suposiciones eran ciertas al ver uno de los zombis detrás suyo que dirigió un certero golpe en su dirección, haciendo que cerrara fuertemente los ojos.  
  
Al no sentir el golpe Manta abrió sus ojos viendo como el ainu se interponía entre los dos, oportunidad que aprovecho otra de las marionetas de los Tao para atacar, fue Horo-Horo quien esta vez cerro sus ojos.  
  
-¡¡REN!!- exclamo Manta  
  
El joven Tao había convocado su lanza y partido en dos al zombi, aun sin cambiar aquella mirada bacía, entonces Horo-Horo también acabo con el oponente que tenia en frente; estaba cansado, aun no recuperaba todas sus energías, por lo que opto por la primera opción que se le vino a la mente.  
  
-¡¡CORRAN!!-  
  
Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Ren y la de Manta, saliendo tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, el shaman chino se movía por inercia, mientras que el amigo humano de Yho era llevado arrastrado por Horo-Horo, fue entonces cuando a el ainu se le ocurrió algo.  
  
-Espero que me perdones Manta n_nUUU- dijo algo divertido, consiguiendo la mirada confundida de este- Ellos no te están persiguiendo a ti, buscan a Ren.  
  
Y dicho esto Horo-Horo lanzo fuertemente a Manta hacia uno de los cuartos vacíos, demostrando que él estaba en lo cierto, los zombis siguieron derecho sin prestarle mayor atención, mientras que Horo-Horo seguían corriendo junto con Ren por los largos pasillos, sujetando fuertemente la mano de este.  
  
Con un movimiento rápido y sorpresivo el ainu pudo perder momentáneamente a sus perseguidores, ocultándose en un oscuro cuarto apoyando a Ren contra la pared dio un vistazo rápido por la puerta de madera carcomida. Lo estaban buscado pero tomaron un rumbo distinto esto hizo que suspirara de alivio y fijara su atención en Ren que no mostraba ninguna emoción.  
  
¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Cómo logra que el joven Tao despertara? Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando escucho la voz angustiada de Yho gritar.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAANNNNNNAAAAAA!!!!  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
^-^ I FINISH, al fin TT. TT pude terminar, wuajajajaja y los deje con la curiosidad sobre que sucedió^^; si * ya se que no soy muy buena escribiendo pero deben tenerme paciencia conmigo si n_n  
  
Sobre el Lime -_- no tengo ni idea si al menos merece llamarse Lime u_u, creo que ni siquiera es, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer TT^TT, yo ya había dicho que no era buena haciendo esto TT-TT|||| pero al menos lo intente.  
  
Y ahora lo mas importante los ¡¡REVIEWS!!!! ^^ que aunque solo me dejaron dos estoy muy agradecida.  
  
YUINA-CHAN: NE Yuina-chan n_n gracias por leer mi Fic y me alegra que te guste, y como puedes ver en este capitulo mi querido Ren no sufre tanto ^^UU aunque lo deje medio atontado pero no importa n_nUU luego se recupera ^__^  
  
KENSSY: .......... ._. (silencio absoluto) ......... ._. ............¡¡¡¡NANI!!! O.O odiar a Ren enserio piensas eso (¬¬ mirada fría de Kenssy-san para Ann) TT . TT||||| no pienses eso Kenssy-san yo a mi chico Tao lo quiero mucho aunque no se note n_nUUU pero como vez no le fue nada mal en este capitulo ^//^, así que ya no tiene que sufrir tanto por el lindo Ren n_n; me alegro que te parezca interesante mi Fic n__n eso me anima, y ya que tu eres una de las pocas personas que le gusta mi Fic te lo dedico ^-^ espero que te guste; y sobre mi tardanza no es culpa mía, es difícil conseguir un computador TT_TT, otra vez gracias por tu apoyo Kenssy- san n__n eres buena amiga.  
  
OK recuerden no me pueden matar hasta que termine esta cosa horrorosa u_u sobre como me quedo este capitulo "OPINEN" por favor, ya que no tengo ni idea de cómo me quedo, ¡¡¡¡ESCRIBAN!!!, pueden dejar un Reviews o me escriben a anlrobi@yahoo.com ya saben cualquier sugerencia, amenaza de muerte o lo que se les ofrezca ^^.  
  
Se despide ANN SAOTOMO n_n. 


	10. UN TE QUIERON Y UN ADIOS

¡Hi! ^^ como han estado n_n lamento la demora pero como solo recibí un solo mensaje u_u pues pensé que no valía la pena seguir escribiendo esto TT^TT.  
  
Así que esto es dedicado a Kenssy-chan n//n que es (creo) la única que le gusta mi Fic TT_TT, muchas gracias por tu apoyo Kenssy-Chan ^__^.  
  
Ok no molesto mas n_nUU, Shaman King no me pertenece (por desgracia TT.TT) pero insistió, y nadie me lo saca de la mente que Ren es MÍO WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Homo fóbicos USHALE, USHALE advertencia HOROxREN  
  
CAPITULO DIEZ: UN TE QUIERO, Y UN ADIOS  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAANNNNNNAAAAA!!!!!  
  
El ainu observo en todas las direcciones Ren parecía no querer reaccionar su mirada perdida en el vacío, pero no podía salir y ayudar a Yho como hacerlo en cuanto abandonara ese cuarto seria una presa fácil para los zombis, que ni siquiera se fijarían en él sino que se llevarían inmediatamente al joven Tao.  
  
-Vamos Ren, reacciona.  
  
Palabras dichas en un susurro escaparon de sus labios mientras se acercaba a Ren tratando de encontrar alguna señal que le indicara que este se encontraba bien, pero no encontró nada solo una oscuridad que lentamente estaba envolviendo a Ren y no planeaba soltarlo.  
  
-Ren- llamo una vez mas el ainu  
  
Esta vez al ver ninguna reacción se acerco y rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo frió y frágil de su compañero, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este, intentando ayudarlo, recuperar aquella calidez de sentía cuando se le acercaba.  
  
-Horo-Horo....  
  
Al escuchar su nombre se aparto de Ren sosteniéndolo por los hombros, y a pesar de que la oscuridad del cuarto era muy densa pudo ver claramente aquel brillo hipnotizante proveniente de los ojos dorados del joven Tao; estaba despierto, esto hizo que sonriera y volviera a abrazarlo fuertemente, esta vez no queriendo soltarlo.  
  
-Horo-Horo....  
  
Dijo un poco sorprendido Ren, estaba aturdido y de un momento a otro se encontraba recostado contra la pared y teniendo a el ainu fuertemente adherido a él; no recordaba nada ¿cuando había llegado a ese lugar tan frió y solitario?.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto finalmente Ren haciendo que Horo-Horo se alejara y lo viera fijamente.  
  
-¡¿Que?! No me digas que no lo recuerdas RenTado  
  
Ren frunció el seño al escuchar ese sobre nombre pero antes de poder hablar y responder analizo las palabras de Horo-Horo dichas mitad burla y mitad reclamo;¿que le estaba reclamando?.  
  
Casi de inmediato sus mejillas tomaron un rojo intenso, escondió su rostro avergonzado en el hombro del ainu y colocando sus manos en el pecho de este, apretándolas fuertemente contra su chaqueta, haciendo que Horo-Horo sonriera "si lo recordaba", pensó mientras que con su mano tomo el rostro de Ren hasta que este lo vio fijamente a los ojos, apoyo su frente contra la de shaman chino permitiendo que los mechones violetazos y celestes se mezclaran entre si.  
  
Tener cerca a Horo-Horo siempre lo hacia sentirse tranquilo, no le importaba ocultar sus sentimientos ahora que recordaba lo que hace un momento había sucedido; nuevamente sus mejilla enrojecieron y en respuesta el ainu sonrió dulcemente, valla si que le gustaba verlo avergonzado, en cambio él ni se inmutaba por lo sucedido parecía como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo, y tal vez lo era, pero como saberlo si nunca lo había sentido.  
  
-Yo.....-  
  
Iba a preguntarle que había sucedido pero los cálidos labios de Horo-Horo sellaron los suyos con un dulce beso; sus ojos nuevamente se abrieron grandes de sorpresa, eso era lo menos que se esperaba en esos momentos, los brazos del ainu rodearon su cintura aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo, deseando darle así la protección necesaria para que no lo apartaran de su lado; Ren se dejo llevar y sus brazos envolvieron el cuello de Horo-Horo acercándolo mas, ya nada importaba, solo aquel momento.  
  
Sin saber como la lengua del ainu encontró el camino hasta la suya, haciéndolos estremecer ante aquel contacto tan intimo; las curiosas manos de Horo-Horo comenzaron a subir por la espalda de Ren alzando su camisa y permitiéndole tener contacto con aquella tersa piel, atrayéndolo mas, estando lo mas cerca posibles, tanto física como mentalmente, todo aquello que durante tanto tiempo habían guardado en secreto ahora se estaba demostrando en dulces y a la vez apasionadas caricias que nuevamente comenzaban a salirse de control.  
  
Tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, en sus mejillas se podía apreciar el peculiar tono rojizo que adornaba su pálida piel, una de sus manos se coloco de manera posesiva en la nuca del ainu acercándolo mas y así profundizar el beso, dando paso a un sensual juego entre sus lenguas, mientras que su otra mano se poso en el pecho sintiendo esta vez el latir exasperado del corazón de Horo-Horo.  
  
Las manos de Horo-Horo no se quedaban atrás y buscaron nuevamente los botones de la camiseta de Ren, para así dejar en libertad la atrayente piel de su pecho, haciendo que este se estremeciera cuando el ainu encontró su objetivo, para que sus manos recorrieran el ya memorizado pecho de Ren, volviendo su respiración agitada y acercara mas su cuerpo hasta que sus caderas se presionaron descaradamente, y tuviera que oprimir un pequeño gemido; un sonido, una presencia, unos 15 zombis, el joven Tao estaba seguro que se encontraban cerca por lo que intento alejarse del ainu, pero este no se lo permitió.  
  
El beso fue roto abruptamente ambos respiraban agitadamente y un gemido de protesta por parte de Horo-Horo hizo que Ren sonriera al ver como su compañero pedía una explicación sin ni siquiera hablar, sus labios se abrieron para decir algo pero inmediatamente ambos sintieron las presencias cada vez mas cerca de las marionetas de los Tao.  
  
Retrocedieron un poco alejándose de la puerta, dejando que el manto de la oscuridad los cubriera; aquel repulsivo sonido que producen los zombis al caminar fue escuchado perfectamente por los dos shamanes, sus cuerpos sin vida moviéndose rígidamente y aquel aroma tan nauseabundo inundo el aire; pasaron cerca de la habitación en la que se encontraban, la puerta cerrada solo dejaba ver las sombras filtrarse debajo de esta, los zombis pararon unos segundos frente de la habitación, ocasionando que el ainu y el joven Tao se escondieran detrás de una columna, habían entrado quedándose parados en la puerta revisaron sin entrar toda el cuarto, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse.  
  
Una vez que la oscuras presencias se hubieran alejado ambos suspiraron, y luego se vieron fijamente a los ojos, aun se encontraban muy cerca algo que solo los hizo sonreír, el estar con el otro simplemente hacia que se olvidaran del resto, no importaba donde estaba, o porque estaban en ese lugar, si se tenían el uno al otro lo demás restaba de importancia.  
  
***************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
-¿De que quieres hablar Anna?- pregunto Yho . -¿De que crees?- dijo la sacerdotisa- Pues de nuestro compromiso. . -¿Qué hay con eso?- . -Quiero que definas de una vez nuestra situación Yho-  
  
las palabras de Anna se oían lejanas, realmente podía percibirse todo aquel dolor que sentía, conocía bien la respuesta de Yho, pero no quería dejarlo ir, él era lo único que tenia, lo único que le quedaba.  
  
-Sabes que nunca preguntaron mi opinión acerca de nuestro compromiso- dijo seriamente Yho. . -Pero la persona a la que amas no te corresponde- soltó fríamente Anna.  
  
Doloroso pero cierto, Anna tenia razón, como siempre, valla sorpresa; sabia que Ren ya tenia a quien querer, pero eso hacia que se sintiera confundido, porque no le dolía tanto como pensó que seria, y ahora tenia a su prometida implorando porque no la abandonara, claro que Anna nunca se lo diría de frente, pero podía sentirlo, ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía hacia Ren y hacia Anna?  
  
Anna dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Yho, su cuerpo estaba tenso y algunos temblores era visibles, tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados, viendo fijamente un vidrio roto de una de las ventanas.  
  
-No dejare que rompas nuestro compromiso- dijo Anna- Me prometiste una vida llena de tranquilidad y comodidades.  
  
Era solo eso, Anna solo quería la comodidad que le había prometido, no era nada mas que eso.  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados, Yho con un torbellino de ideas que removían su mente un mar en el que fácilmente podría ahogarse; por otra parte Anna intentaba demostrarle a su prometido cuanto lo necesitaba, que acaso no se daba cuenta de que el era el único que la había sacado de la oscuridad en la que la habían obligado a caer, que no se sabia lo mucho que lo quería, que lo amaba.  
  
El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Yho saco su espada y Ann su rosario, las presencias se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, corrieron hacia una de las ventanas que daba hacia la calle y hay los vieron, zombis mas de 40 que comenzaban a rodear la casa; la conversación tendría que esperar.  
  
-¡¡¡MANTA!!!!- llamo Yho a lo que apareció el mencionado como un rayo- Ve y avísale a Horo-Horo, que no deje que se lleven a Ren.  
  
los tres salieron corriendo del cuarto, Manta en dirección a la habitación donde descansaba el joven Tao, mientras que Yho y Anna iban a la entrada principal para evitar que entraran.  
  
Al llegar al lugar encontraron que Ryo tenia bastantes problemas para retenerlos, eran demasiados para una sola persona y su poder espiritual no resistiría.  
  
-Ryo ve a ver si Manta necesita ayuda- dijo Yho a lo que este lo miro con duda pero obedeció de inmediato.  
  
Zombis cortados y algunos atrapados en un rosario era lo único que se vio en el oscuro y lúgubre lugar por un buen rato.  
  
-Son demasiados- murmuro Anna lo suficientemente bajo para que no la escucharan.  
  
Cada vez venían mas y mas, no podrían estar así para siempre; la sacerdotisa lanzo lejos uno de los zombis para luego quedarse quieta, su respiración se había cortado, sus ojos abiertos grandes de sorpresa a lo único a lo que mas le tenia miedo; uno gran zombi colocado detrás de su prometido que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia ahora planeaba acabar con la vida del sucesor de los Asakura.  
  
No tenia necesidad de pensarlo, no dejaría que acabaran con la vida de Yho, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y con su rosario aparto todo aquello que insistía en obstruirle el paso, intento atraparlo pero fue inútil, se había movido demasiado rápido y colocado en frente de Yho dejándolo completamente congelado de la impresión; el shaman cerro fuertemente los ojos al ver como el golpe certero venia directo hacia el.  
  
Un delgado cuerpo callo sobre el, un poco de sangre callo al suelo, el único sonido que sus oídos pudieron percibir, el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, viendo el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa caer, esta se había interpuesto entre él y el zombi, recibiendo con su cuerpo el impacto que la dejo mal herida.  
  
-¡¡¡AANNNNNAAAA!!!- grito lleno de desesperación  
  
Sus brazos la atrajeron contra su cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo, se veía tan indefensa, y a pesar de eso le estaba sonriendo, como hubiera deseado ver aquella sonrisa tan pura en otras circunstancias; toda su ira se concentro en el ser que había lastimado a su prometida e inmediatamente su espada corto todo aquello que intentaba eliminarlos.  
  
Ryo llego con Manta, a lo que los dos solo veían como Yho estaba arrodillado con la sacerdotisa entre sus brazos, esta estaba sangrando, las heridas que tenia su cuerpo eran profundas, pero a pesar de eso ella se veía tan tranquila, tan hermosa; mientras que su prometido demostraba todo su dolor eliminando a los zombis que se les acercaban.  
  
Manta se quedo callado, y horrorizado de ver a Anna en tan mal estado, mientras que Ryo no perdió el tiempo y fue en la ayuda de Yho; al ver como Ryo podía solo, el Asakura salto hábilmente hasta llegar a las escaleras donde se encontraba Manta, deposito suavemente a la sacerdotisa en el suelo, y la miro algunos segundos, ella con su suave mano retiro algunos mechones que cubrían el rostro de Yho y que le impedían verlo completamente.  
  
-No te mueras Anna- rogó Yho- No me dejes solo.  
  
Horo-Horo y Ren no se demoraron en llegar, y vieron estupefactos la escena, los zombis no paraban de llegar, y el joven Tao luchaba para que la oscuridad no se lo tragara; que era lo que pretendía su padre, que era lo que le estaba haciendo.  
  
Los zombis se quedaron quietos ninguno se movió, no se escuchaba ningún sonido, pero podían jurar como escuchaban las respiraciones de sus compañeros y el latir de sus corazones.  
  
Un solo movimiento fue efectuado al mismo tiempo por las marionetas de los Tao, que giraron hasta que sus repulsivos rostros se quedaron viendo fijamente a Ren, lanzándose escaleras arriba sin impórtales los obstáculos.  
  
Eran demasiado y los cuatro shamanes que se encontraban en la casa no podrían con todos ellos, cortados, destajados, congelados y demás, sin embargo no era suficiente; Horo-Horo tomo la mano de Ren e intento salir del lugar pero antes de hacer algún movimiento un zombi lo golpeo fuertemente mandándolo escaleras abajo.  
  
-¡¡¡HORO-HORO!!!- grito Ren  
  
Pero al ver como no le había sucedido nada grave al ainu sintió algo de alivio, sabia que su padre tarde o temprano se lo llevaría, así que sujeto fuertemente su lanza y corto todos los zombis que pudo, tenia claro que esto no era suficiente pero su orgullo no le permitía entregarse tan fácilmente a En Tao.  
  
Esta vez su padre si que se había esmerado en atraparlo, debía saber que venia acompañado (seria de extrañar que no lo supiera) por ellos los zombis no dejaban de venir; lo golpearon brutalmente hasta que callo inconsciente; sus compañeros observaron horrorizados e impotentes la escena intentado abrirse paso entre aquellos asquerosos seres que habían sometido a Ren, vieron como el joven Tao había luchado contra estos, pero también vieron como no había podido evitar que se le abalanzaran encima.  
  
Saltaron por una ventana unos 10 zombis con el inconsciente y herido Ren entre sus brazos, mientras que el resto se quedaba en la casa impidiendo que los shamanes fueran en ayuda de su amigo.  
  
Luego de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad acabaron con todos los zombis y lo único que se escuchaba era el viento, que ahora era tan cruel como si se estuviera burlando de ellos; el dolor y la humillación, eran remplazados por el miedo, miedo de todo aquello que había sucedido.  
  
-Ren- dijo el ainu en un susurro y caer arrodillado al suelo, apretando fuertemente los puños.  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
¡¡¡BBBBUUUUUAAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡ME VOY A MORIR!!! TT^TT, ¡¡¡QUE TRISTEZA REN!!!  
  
ya se que se me fue la mano TT_TT||| y que este capitulo me quedo muy triste -_- créanme que me dio mucho pesar escribir esto.  
  
(Ann esquiva un cuchillo) O.o oigan...(un tomatazo) -_- tenga.... (una mesa) O.O cuidado, ya se que me algunos me querrán matar pero es parte de la trama, ya se que soy un fiasco como escritora TT.TT y que este capitulo me quedo horrible pero ténganme paciencia Ne.  
  
Y ahora los Reviewer que como dije solo fue uno, pero que igual agradezco mucho n__n  
  
KENSSY: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior n///n, y espero que no me vallas a matar por este capitulo -_-||| (Ann en un rincón oscuro) que ya se que hago sufrir mucho al lindo Ren pero como ya se acerca el final pues se aclaran todas estos embrollos u_u; así que espero tu opinión que sabes que es muy importante para mi Ne ^^  
  
Bien la cosa horrorosa (ósea mi Fic) aun no se acaba, pero si me quieren dejar mensajes y opinar como me quedo me dejan un Reviewer o me escriben anlrobi@yahoo.com, cualquier mensaje es bien recibido n_n, a y por cierto acepto Reviewer anónimos ^.^UUU es que antes no sabia como, pero Kenssy- chan fue muy amable en explicarme.  
  
Se despide: ANN Saotomo n_n  
  
"DONDE HAY AMOR, HAY DOLOR" 


	11. QUEDATE CONMIGO

Volví me extrañaron nn; lamento la demora uu, ya saben exámenes ¬¬ y mas exámenes ¬¬, y si a eso le añadimos la falta de inspiración pues.... Bueno eso no importa nnUU.  
  
La aclaración de siempre Shaman King no me pertenece -- (por desgracia), pero nadie me saca de la mente que REN es MIO Y SOLO MIO WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, así que ojo mucho ojo ¬¬  
  
Homo fóbicos no deben estar aquí, así que USHALE, USHALE, están advertidos HOROxREN:  
  
CAPITULO ONCE: QUEDATE CONMIGO.  
  
Le tomo unos segundos recuperarse, tratar de asimilar lo ocurrido; los zombis comenzaban hacerse polvo una vez que los shamanes los hubieron derrotado, todo en la enorme casa había muerto, los corazones destrozados y agotados, al igual que sus mentes abrumadas por tanta oscuridad, que ahora parecía querer incrustarse en sus almas.  
  
Aun permanecía arrodillado, la oscuridad de la casa y la banda en su cabeza hacían imposible el poder descifrar su expresión, su cuerpo era atacado por leves espasmos, y sus puños fuertemente cerrados, hacían juego con la fría atmósfera que comenzaba a rondar en su entorno, podía percibirse su dolor, puesto que su poder espiritual estaba descontrolado y no podían acercarse porque simplemente era imposible, era demasiado el frió que se había desatado con desmesurada violencia, por la impotencia que en ese momento sentía.  
  
-Anna- susurro Yho  
  
El pensamiento de la sacerdotisa saco al Asakura de aquel trance, su mirada se fijo en esta que se encontraba acostada en el suelo, estando muy cerca de Manta, quien junto con Ryo no parecía reaccionar.  
  
Se acerco rápidamente, Anna se encontraba inconsciente, su piel se estaba más pálida de lo normal, y la sangre había manchado su ropa; pero a pesar de esto, se podía apreciar su hermosa y pura sonrisa; sintió tantos deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo, lo único que hizo fue acercarse a su prometida y tomarla con delicadeza entre sus brazos, tratando de sentir un poco de su calor.  
  
Manta y Ryo fijaron su mirada en Yho, este parecía ausente pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de sonreír con algo de preocupación, para luego susurrarle palabras calidas a Anna, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo esta pudiera escucharlo.  
  
-Ya veras que te pondrás bien Anna-  
  
Dijo Yho mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo, y dejara que su cabello ocultara su expresión; ya no podía mas, no podía mantener siempre esa sonrisa tan calida, y menos cuando tenía a su prometida en ese estado; su frente se apoyo contra la cabeza de esta, y murmuro aquellas quebradizas palabras, que fueron acompañadas por una dulce y triste sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que por sus mejillas se deslizaban algunas lagrimas apenas visibles.  
  
-Todo saldrá bien-  
  
Su poder espiritual creció y se centro en torno de Anna, tan solo duro algunos segundos pero ya se sentía mareado, su expresión se encontraba oculta entre su cabello y el de Anna; quien comenzó a recuperar algo de color en sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
A punto estuvo de soltar a la sacerdotisa, a duras penas podía con su cuerpo, eso había sido todo, le había entregado todo su poder espiritual a su prometida, no dejo nada para él.  
  
-¡YHO! . -¡DON YHO!  
  
Exclamaron alarmados Manta y Ryo, al ver al Asakura tambalearse, pero afortunadamente este logro sobreponerse, finalmente alzo su mirada, dejando a sus dos compañeros estáticos, siempre sonriente, y despreocupado, pero esto se perdía si se miraba directamente a sus ojos, algo de lo que no se dieron cuenta, se dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma, y esto se aplicaba perfectamente a Yho.  
  
-Yo también puedo ayudarle don Yho.  
  
Dijo decididamente Ryo mientras se acercaba y sostenía suavemente Anna también dándole su poder espiritual, pero Yho no dejo que quedara en las mismas condiciones que él así que antes de que se agotara todo su poder lo detuvo, algo que dejo perplejos a sus compañeros al ver su sonrisa, y que su mano apuntaba hacia la puerta.  
  
-Por favor lleven a Anna al pueblo mas cercano- dijo Yho- Estoy seguro que no les tomara mucho tiempo llegar si usan tu posesión de almas Ryo . -¿Y usted que piensa hacer don Yho?- pregunto Ryo mientras cargaba delicadamente a la sacerdotisa que comenzaba a respirar normalmente . -Iré por Ren.  
  
Manta abrió sus labios para objetar aquella decisión pero fue detenido al escuchar el golpe de una ventana que había sido empujada por el frió y exasperado viento; sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente el lugar, pero había algo que hacia falta.  
  
-¿Y Horo-Horo?- pregunto preocupado Manta.  
  
Una hábil figura había saltado por una ventana y sus pasos en la nieve eran borrados por el viento, la fuerte ventisca hacia imposible ver por donde iba, pero no necesitaba ver, solo sentir, sentir aquella presencia tan conocida que poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse.  
  
-No te perderé Ren- murmuro para luego dejar que aquel mortífero manto blanco lo ocultara  
  
Dime que debes hacer cuando tus manos se encuentran manchadas con la sangre inocente, y en tus recuerdos se encuentran los rostros de aquellos a los que sometiste por simple placer; decían que eras fuerte, pero era todo lo contrario, no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para oponerte a los deseos de tu dinastía  
  
"No pienses en los demás, no sientas.  
  
No creas, no tengas fe.......  
  
La oscuridad que lo rodeaba, la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado ya no podía ayudarlo, era demasiado tarde para volver hacerlo; sentía miedo por la oscuridad, de lo que iba a nacer en su interior, de lo que iba apoderarse de él ¿y arrastrarlo a donde?  
  
...No creas que eres bueno, solo se el mejor  
  
No pienses en la victoria, solo gana........  
  
No parecía razonar con claridad, su mente abrumada entre las violentas y sanguinarias imágenes de su pasado, los gritos de dolor y el olor de la muerte impregnar sus ropas; las palabras a las que estaba acostumbrado ahora se clavaban en su corazón como un puñal.  
  
...No sueñes que los sueños se hicieron para romperse.......  
  
Sus sueños no valían nada, lo que el quisiera hacer no importaba, solo era un arma, un utensilio mas, uno que podrían desechar cuando ya no fuera útil; ¿Acaso eso era cierto?  
  
No, no era cierto, alguien le había mostrado la calidez de vivir una vida sin preocupaciones, pero ¿Quién era esa persona? No lo recordaba.  
  
.....No necesitas de nadie,  
  
Y nadie necesita de ti.........  
  
-Callate  
  
Lo único que pudo articular, el conocía esa voz, claro como no reconocería a su propio padre; el tormentoso sonido del viento golpear con fuerza contra los árboles lo hizo reaccionar, estaba parado en el bosque, intento moverse pero no lo consiguió, podía ver y escuchar cualquier movimiento de la naturaleza pero no podía moverse.  
  
...Esa será tu propia justicia"  
  
Quisiera ver claro dentro de mi, antes de que sea demasiado tarde; estaba cansado y débil, tanto física como mentalmente, sentía varios golpes en su cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso aun permanecía parado en la nieve por simple inercia, porque ni siquiera era capas de controlar su cuerpo.  
  
-Haz perdido el camino hijo mío- afirmo En Tao con fingida inocencia  
  
Pero Ren no dijo nada solo permaneció callado, inmutable, sin poder pensar con claridad lo que ocurría; conocía aquella sensación de resistencia inútil, todo había sido innecesario, haber tenido por unos minutos una vida normal, para que luego se la arrebataran; de que servia luchar ahora que su padre lo tenia bajo su poder, no podía mover su cuerpo, ni podía hablar, que mas pruebas necesitaba de que cualquier intento era inútil.  
  
-Pero no te preocupes que yo te guiare de nuevo Ren  
  
Sus ojos se alzaron y observaron la nada, aquella mirada dorada vacía había parecido reaccionar ante aquellas palabras.  
  
-Como antes- murmuro quedadamente  
  
Seria como antes, cuando las muertes y la oscuridad eran sus aliadas, y que todo lo demás carecía de importancia, salvo su propia supervivencia sin importar a quien pisoteara para lograr su cometido, aun si para eso tenía que matar a toda una aldea, mujeres, niños, ancianos, que desde que se separo de su dinastía recordaba melancólicamente.  
  
-Haz cambiado mucho Ren- dijo En Tao  
  
Ren se estremeció al escuchar su voz, sabia que su padre podía fácilmente descifrar sus pensamientos y que percibía sus sentimientos; esa la maldita habilidad que poseía En Tao para hurgar hasta lo mas profundo de su alma.  
  
-Pero no te preocupes, tu querido padre te ayudara a romper cualquier lazo que tengas con esas molestia- . -Déjalos en paz- exigió Ren- . -No estas en posición de reclamar nada hijo- dijo burlonamente En  
  
No supo porque, ni como, pero de un momento a otro sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, tanto dolor físico y mental hicieron que reprimiera un leve gemido, pero podía imaginar que su padre sonreía complacido al verlo sufrir.  
  
-Mira- dijo su padre  
  
Observar era lo único que Ren podía hacer, y dando paso a las preguntas que comenzaron a formularse con asombrosa velocidad ¿En que lugar se encontraba? Sabía que era el bosque, pero ¿Qué hacia ahí? Y lo mas importante de todo, ¿Qué pretendía su padre? Él tenia que ver con que no pudiera moverse, no podía equivocarse.  
  
De un momento a otro En Tao comenzó a reír estridentemente, al sentir el desconcierto de su hijo, algo que a Ren solo lo inquieto.  
  
-Tu mismo te encargaras de matar a tus "amigos"- sentencio- Bason en estos momentos esta bajo mi control, y ahora a posesionado tu cuerpo, no puedes moverte pero te daré el privilegio de ver como acabas con aquellos a los que tanto aprecias.  
  
Por unos segundos se quedo en estado de profunda consternación tratando de comprender esas palabras, cualquiera que se acercara moriría, esa era la realidad, y el cometido de su padre.  
  
-Volver hacer un asesino.  
  
La desesperación gano terreno, intento moverse pero era inútil, quería dejar de escuchar la voz de aquel hombre tan sádico y sin sentimiento ni consideración hacia los demás; solo el bienestar de la dinastía era lo que importaba, le era indiferente si en el proceso tenia que destruir a su propio hijo; y aun si permanecía con vida, su alma moriría en el instante que llegara a hacerle algo a sus amigos.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa y desesperación al ver quien era el que se acercaba, sus palabras salieron inconscientemente de sus labios y se perdieron entre la oscuridad.  
  
-No, él no  
  
Nuevamente intento moverse pero fue inútil, estaba encadenado en su propio cuerpo, donde su conciencia era lo único que se encontraba intacto; la influencia de su padre en Bason era demasiada para él; pero no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que destruyera aquella persona.  
  
-Ese joven es el que mas te a confundido- dijo divertido su padre- Será interesante ver como lo acabas.  
  
Estaba seguro de que la presencia de Ren se encontraba cerca, la tormenta había cesado un poco, ahora por lo menos podía ver por donde iba, no era que le molestara la nieve, pero si quería encontrar al joven Tao tenia que darse prisa y la nieve era un impedimento para lograr su objetivo.  
  
Sus ojos se agudizaron, permitiéndole ver como a lo lejos se encontraba parado Ren, con el viento meciendo sus cabellos violetazos y ocultando su expresión, se acerco cautelosamente, era demasiado sospechoso que él se encontrara en un claro del bosque sin ningún zombi a su alrededor.  
  
Koloro posesiono su tabla y el ainu se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de distancia; parecía Ren, pero había algo distinto, su presencia se sentía débil a pesar de estar tan cerca, en vez de eso sentía la presencia de alguien conocido pero que no lograba recordar quien.  
  
-Ren- llamo Horo-Horo  
  
No hubo respuesta alguna, en vez de eso la lanza del Tao apareció en sus manos, haciendo que el ainu colocara su tabla cerca por si algo pasaba.  
  
-"Déjalo- pedía Ren aunque su padre no escuchaba" . -"Por culpa de estos sujetos te has convertido en alguien débil"  
  
Un movimiento rápido y sorpresivo, por parte de Ren hizo que Horo-Horo retrocediera, el ainu trataba de comprender si aquel que tenía enfrente era el joven Tao, pero su actitud vacía hacia casi imposible poder determinarlo, ¿y si era Ren? Como podría recuperarlo.  
  
-Ren- llamo nuevamente  
  
Pero tampoco hubo una respuesta, solo mas ataques de su lanza que cada vez iba incrementando la velocidad y la puntería mejoraba peligrosamente.  
  
Su cuchilla se movió hábilmente, hubiera sido un golpe certero y mortal de no se porque su oponente era el ainu, quien lo detuvo colocando su tabla para protegerse aunque al hacerlo quedo arrinconado contra un robusto árbol y la cuchilla de Ren, haciendo que ambos estuvieran demasiado cerca.  
  
El ainu abrió sorprendido sus ojos al ver como algo del hipnotizante brillo dorado en la mirada de Ren, que ahora se mostraban ligeramente dolidos.  
  
-"Yo haré lo que quieras- dijo Ren- Pero ya déjalo- para sus palabras no hubo ninguna respuesta, ya no sentía la presencia de En Tao"  
  
No podía dejar que su padre lograra su cometido, no podía permitirse matar a Horo-Horo, fue entonces cuando vio directamente al ainu, se veía confundido y preocupado, al parecer ya se había convencido de que se trataba él, Ren Tao, hubiera preferido que no lo averiguara, tal vez así Horo-Horo hubiera acabado con él sin titubear.  
  
Ren se separo de su oponente, manteniendo aquella expresión vacía, que indicaba que aun era controlado por su padre, mientras que Horo-Horo trataba de pensar con claridad, ¿como poder recuperar al joven de ojos dorados?  
  
-"¿Solo una marioneta padre?- pensó molesto Ren- Te demostrare lo contrario"  
  
La enorme concentración del poder espiritual de Ren rodeo todo su cuerpo, y los ataques se incrementaron despiadadamente, por lo que algunos alcanzaron al ainu, nada grave, pero habían rasgado su chaqueta y algunos hilos de sangre comenzaban a manchar su ropa.  
  
El frió del viento y la nieve hacían dolorosas aquella heridas, el hielo incrustándose con insistencia en su piel, abriendo con insistencia las marcas que había dejado la lanza de Ren en su piel, permitiendo que la sangre se mezclara con la nieve en un espectáculo agobiante.  
  
Si no hacia algo pronto Ren terminaría por matarlo, pero ¿Por qué? Que le ocurría; sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se alejo con rapidez de un mortífero ataque saltando hábilmente quedando así atrás de Ren que en cuestión de segundos giro para verlo directamente a los ojos.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio, cada uno tratando de analizar cuidadosamente los movimientos de su oponente; solo fue cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento la que removió con brusquedad todo el bosque, indicando así el inicio de la batalla inconclusa; no podía atacarlo, porque si lo hacia no seria como aquellas veces en que discutían, si lo hacia seria una batalla real, donde cualquier error podría causar su muerte o la de Ren.  
  
-"No dejare que me manejes a tu antojo- pensó Ren- No soy algo con lo que pues jugar y luego desechar, no permitiré que me quietes lo mas preciado que tengo y te lo demostrare"  
  
Cada vez la presión de los ataques de Ren se iba incrementando, hasta el punto que en cualquier momento romperían la tabla a Horo-Horo, a lo que este tuvo que retroceder y ver como Ren estaba derrochando su poder espiritual ¿Por qué haría algo así? Acaso estaba preparando su ataque final, lo estaba forzando a que lo atacara, Ren estaba esperando eso.  
  
Pero y si lo congelaba no le haría mucho daño, esa seria la única alternativa que tenia Horo-Horo, sabia que Ren sobreviviría, solo esperaba que no rompiera la prisión de hielo antes de tiempo.  
  
-Koloro prepárate- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
Ren sonrió para sus adentros al ver el movimiento del ainu, eso era lo que esperaba, "tan predecible como siempre", pensó con ternura, volviendo a concentrarse en su plan tenia que dar resultado o alguno de los dos moriría.  
  
Incremento su poder espiritual hasta llegar al máximo, toda su energía reunida alrededor de su cuerpo, si no se equivocaba Bason atacaría al ainu justo cuando este comenzara a centrar su poder, ese era el momento que debía aprovechar.  
  
Y no se equivoco al momento en que Horo-Horo preparaba su ataque, Ren se abalanzo contra este, pudo sentir la agradable sensación del poder espiritual del ainu, algo que lo hizo sonreír tristemente  
  
-"No dejare que me lo quites"-  
  
Antes de que atacara mortalmente al ainu se detuvo, con anterioridad se había percatado que pudo controlar su cuerpo por algunos segundos, y ahora nuevamente lo había intentado, teniendo éxito en su cometido, pero claro, las consecuencias eran demasiado altas.  
  
Simplemente se movió con rapidez quedando atrás de Horo-Horo, sorprendiéndolo con su movimiento y sabiendo claramente lo que sucedería, la angustia y la sensación de peligro que sentía Horo-Horo al percatarse de que la cuchilla de Ren se encontraba contra su espalda fue suficiente para que girara con rapidez y su ataque se desatara con furia contra su compañero.  
  
El tiempo se detuvo cuando el ainu vio como Ren caía lejos de él, lo había tomado por sorpresa y como consecuencia golpeo con todo su poder espiritual al joven Tao, el cual no se movió, ni siquiera intento protegerse, solo recibió directamente el ataque.  
  
Todo su poder espiritual se había esfumado, Horo-Horo sentía como aquella gran cantidad de energía concentrada de Ren desaparecía; suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar, y corre para ver que le había sucedido.  
  
-Ren- llamo el ainu  
  
Lo tomo con suavidad contra su cuerpo, viéndolo detenidamente, tratando de encontrar alguna herida grave; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo, él sabia perfectamente lo que iba hacer, entonces ¿Por qué no se retiro?, cada paso que dio había sido fina y meticulosa calculación de Ren.  
  
-Quédate conmigo-  
  
Dijo Horo-Horo cuando sus brazos rodearon su delgado cuerpo y lo atrajeron contra el suyo, quería que despertara, solo quería eso.  
  
-Hoto-Hoto-  
  
Inmediatamente se separo de Ren al escuchar aquellas suaves y cansadas palabras, pero al sentir como este se tambaleaba un poco lo volvió a sujetar con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarlo, estando lo suficientemente lejos como para poder ver directamente sus ojos dorados, maravillarse con aquel vivo e hipnotizante color dorado como el mismo sol.  
  
Le tomo algunos segundos reaccionar ante las palabras del joven Tao, paro finalmente le sonrió con calidez al mismo tiempo que algunas lagrimas se deslizaban con lentitud por su mejillas, lagrimas de felicidad y alivio al ver como Ren lo observaba fijamente con una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios.  
  
-Idiota-  
  
Dijo tiernamente el ainu al mismo tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Ren y le proporcionaba un dulce beso en sus labios, sus sentidos invadidos por el delicado contacto, la necesidad de sentir que el otro estaba en verdad ahí, y no era solo una ilusión o una cruel broma del destino.  
  
Ren sujeto fuertemente la camiseta del ainu, sintiendo como este bajaba sus manos hasta rodear su cintura, y acercarlo lo mas que podía; ambos besándose con deseo y ternura, con la indescifrable y embriagante sensación de la presencia del otro, su contacto hacia que la realidad se perdiera, ambos capturando con mayor insistencia los labios de su compañero, recorriendo con suaves caricias el cuerpo conocido de aquel que era lo mas importante en sus vidas.  
  
El ainu subió una de sus manos por la espalda de Ren hasta colocarla en su nuca acercándolo suavemente, dando paso a su curiosa lengua que irrumpió en la boca del Tao, tan indescifrable y dulce como la primera vez que lo beso; mientras que Ren deslizaba lentamente sus manos hasta llegar a su cuello, queriendo sentir lo mas cerca posible la protectora sensación de su cuerpo.  
  
Aquel acogedor calor que sentían cuando se besaban hacia que el frió de la nieve desapareciera; sus lenguas entrelazándose entre si, despertando la oleada de emociones tan cautivantes y desconocidas, la simple pero desconocida razón de sentir fuerzas de estar con la persona amada hacia latir con fuerza sus corazones.  
  
Inevitablemente tuvieron que separarse, sus miradas fijas entre si, una sonrisa compartida por el simple echo de estar nuevamente juntos; pero aun así estaba cansado, por lo que Ren apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del ainu, respirando aquel aroma tan conocido y que le proporcionaba la seguridad que en ninguna parte había sentido.  
  
Sabía que si utilizaba todo su poder espiritual Bason tendría que salir de su cuerpo al no tener la energía necesaria para poder manipularlo, el espíritu acompañante depende de los poderes de su Shaman, pero si este se encuentra débil la posesión se rompe; sin embargo Bason aun estaba bajo el control de su padre, por eso había venido hasta China, para recuperar a su amigo, aunque parecía que a él era el que tenia que rescatar, irónico pero cierto.  
  
Pero ya no tenia porque preocuparse por la oscuridad que lo abrazaba con insistencia, justo cuando Bason salio de su cuerpo, pudo sentir que todo desaparecía, pero había gastado demasiado sus energías.  
  
Horo-Horo imito la acción de su compañero y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este, dejando que su mano volviera a la cintura de Ren, acercándolo otro poco para sentir su presencia, lo único que le importaba después de aquella agobiante lucha era tener a Ren entre sus brazos, no importaba nada mas que eso.  
  
-No creas que todo es tan fácil hijo mío- dijo- Pudiste librarte de mi manipulación, pero tengo mas trucos, que te van a resultar mi interesantes, claro si antes no mueres primero.  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
O.o.............. ¿Qué?, porque me miran así ¬¬, ¡Ah! si claro el Fic nnUUU, bueno pues verán no estoy muy segura de cómo me quedo uu.  
  
Me harían el favor de bajar los cuchillos TTTT, los objetos corta- punzantes -- y los tomates O.o, ya ven que al lindo y precioso Ren no le fue TAN mal UU ¿o ustedes creen que me equivoco ..UU?  
  
- REVIEWERS, que me escribieron bastantes personas nn, eso mejora mi animo que a estado por el suelo, así que si lo ven por ahí cuidado lo pisan ¬¬.  
  
KENSSY: nn Kenssy-chan no tienes que preocuparte por el lindo Ren, que ni siquiera llego donde En Tao uu, y lo del tomatazo ¬¬ ya veré quien lo lanzo; /// te gusto la escena de Horo y Ren que bien nn porque creí que no tenia porque ir en ese momento uu, y aunque este capitulo me quedo raro espero que te guste Ne , bye amiga.  
  
BBOYING: Tienes razón en decir que no debería dejar de escribir la historia uu, fue por eso que la continué nn, porque a pesar de que anteriormente recibí solo un mensaje la continué porque así lo quería Kenssy, y así me escriba una persona no creo que la deje de actualizar nn, aunque tal vez me demore un poquito subiendo el capitulo UU; gracias por tu apoyo bye.  
  
ALE: Hi, Gomen por la demora nnUU, y me alegro que te guste mi Fic Ale- san; no te preocupes que Horo y Ren terminaran juntos ; ¿en verdad te gusto el lime O.o? yo pensando que eso ni siquiera era lime ///, gracias por tu apoyo y pensar que escribo bien nn bye.  
  
FLORCHI: No tienes porque preocuparte por no haberme dejado un Reviewer - el solo echo de que te guste el Fic me basta nn; ahora yo me disculpo contigo Ne por no haber actualizado tan rápido como querías nnUUU, gracias por tu apoyo , y gracias por pensar que es bueno el Fic, espero que te siga gustando uu, bueno nn saludos y bye.  
  
PILIKITA Y KORORITO: O.O...... O////O ¿un Lemon? Bueno nnUU es que no creo que sea muy buena escribiendo un Lemon, ni siquiera me salio bien el Lime TTTT, pero ya veremos que puedo hacer ; espero que el Fic siga siendo tan respetable como dices uu Ne, bye.  
  
FAFA-CHAN: ¡¡¡SI QUE VIVA EL HOROxREN!!!! O  
  
FAFA YAOI: O.o....... ya lo sabia uu eventualmente me tenia que llegar una amenaza de muerte --; No mentiras, como ya vez no le paso casi nada al lindo Ren nnUU, así que el chico Tao es tuyo UU, bien es bueno saberlo; gracias por tu mensaje bye.  
  
MAMIYATAN: Ne Mamiyatan-san es bueno saber que los autores a los cuales admiro les gusta lo que escribo nn; en este capitulo no aparecieron los zombis uu, así que no tienes porque preocuparte por eso , es que no se me ocurría otro enemigo, bueno gracias por tu mensaje bye nn.  
  
OK esta escritora (algo loca uu) le agradece a todas por tomarse la molestia de dejar sus mensajes .  
  
Bien la cosa horrorosa esta no se acaba ¬¬, pero no se preocupen que todo el embrollo que e echo terminara en unos dos o tres capítulos (eso creo nnUU); TTTT me va hacer falta mi Fic, al fin y al cabo es el primero que hice.  
  
Ya saben cualquier sugerencia , comentario nn, amenaza de muerte O.o, o tomatazo -- me dejan un Reviewer o me escriben a anlrobiyahoo.com, cualquier mensaje será bien recibido .  
  
Se despide este fiasco de escritora: ANN SAOTOMO nn  
  
"UNA PALABRA PUEDE SIGNIFICAR LA VIDA O LA MUERTE; POR ELLO LA PLUMA NO DEBE USARSE A LA LIGERA" 


	12. MY LAST BREATH

¡¡HI!! n0n ¿Me extrañaron?..... (Silencio)......TT-TT supongo que no, bueno en todo caso nunca me a gustado dejar las cosas a medias u-u, y pese a las pocas personas que les gusta mi Fic TT-TT nunca lo abandonaría n—n, en especial por los que me brindaron su apoyo n—n así que es dedicado a todo aquel que le guste esto tan raro.  
  
Ya saben que Shaman King no es mío (ya quisiera yo), pero insito que Ren es....bueno ahora que lo recuerdo había llegado aun tregua ¬¬ pero de todas formas ojo mucho ojo.  
  
Homo fóbicos no se que hacen leyendo esto ¬¬ así que USHALE, USHALE advertencia de HoroxRen.  
  
CAPITULO DOCE: MY LAST BREATH (mi ultimo aliento)  
  
Agotado y cansado por haber expulsado su poder espiritual se dejo vencer en un profundo sueño; realmente no deseaba dormir pero como poder resistirse entre los protectores brazos del peliazul, como alejar e ignorar su atrayente calidez que ahora abrazaba todo su cuerpo, como no rendirse entre el delicado pero firme abrazo del cual no deseaba soltarse, por el simple echo de recuperar un momento de calma, de sentir la presencia del otro fundirse con la suya, para así obtener una clara y concisa respuesta.  
  
"Te amo"  
  
Repetía una y otra vez su mente, sin poder asimilar el significado de una palabra tan complicada, pero de significado tan profundo, y que todo su ser temblaba y se aferraba con fuerza al sonido de la voz de Horo-Horo pronunciar aquel dulce y embelezante significado.  
  
"Te amo"  
  
¿Cómo poder creer algo así? El que fue entrenado como un arma, un objeto de batalla que tenia como única misión destruir todo a su paso, sin importar la dificultad ni el riesgo que corría su propia vida, eliminando todo lo que interfiriera en cumplir con su cometido; y ahora se veía rendido en tan profundo contacto al lado del ser que lo había cautivado por completo.  
  
"Horo-Horo"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Solo bastaron unos segundos para que Ren cayera rendido entre sus brazos, respirando suave y pausadamente.  
  
Podía quedarse así por siempre, pero tenía que encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse, después de todo se encontraba en los territorios de la dinastía Tao, la familia más poderosa de toda china.  
  
Su mirada reviso con recelo los alrededores, esa calma, toda esa quietud y el silencio proporcionado únicamente por el viento que recorría delicadamente los árboles, era perturbante, estaba seguro que ya sabían su ubicación exacta, la pregunta era ¿Por qué no atacan?  
  
Pero sus pensamientos se vieron dispersados en cuanto sintió que Ren lo abrazaba con mayor insistencia como temiendo que se alejara, algo que lo hizo sonreír, el Tao siempre se veía distinto cuando dormía, esa inocencia que se negaba a aceptar y las facciones ahora relajada sin ningún rastro de la frialdad que constantemente mostraba.  
  
-Será mejor buscar un lugar donde ocultarse de la nieve.  
  
Aquellas palabras provenientes de una voz intrusa consiguieron que el ainu sacara su estatuilla, listo para atacar, mientras se giraba para encarar al adversario del cual no había sentido su presencia, atrayendo al mismo tiempo protectora mente a Ren contra su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Yho?  
  
Pregunto Horo-Horo en cuanto vio al Asakura parado a pocos pasos de él, con la misma sonrisa amable que tanto lo caracteriza, sin embargo había algo diferente, además de que su poder espiritual disminuyo considerablemente.  
  
-Ven, ahí una cueva en esa dirección- dijo Yho señalando dicho lugar.  
  
Sin siquiera pensarlo, Horo-Horo coloco a Ren en su espalda y se dispuso a seguir a Yho, quien ahora parecía pensativo, y algo desubicado, en sus ojos se podía ver la profunda tristeza que en ese momento lo embargaba.  
  
Caminaron unos cuantos minutos sin ni siquiera hablar, ambos demasiado absortos en sus pensamientos, preocupados tratando de hallar una solución.  
  
Entraron silenciosamente a la cueva, fría y húmeda pero era mejor que estar a merced de la nieve, y con sumo cuidado acomodaron el cuerpo lastimado de Ren, que a pesar de no tener heridas graves, si habían pequeños hilos de sangre recorrer su piel, manchando levemente las ropas algo rasgadas que traía.  
  
Haciendo que Horo-Horo lo observara y retirara algunos de los mechones rebeldes que le impedían apreciar su rostro.  
  
-Deberías ir a vigilar-  
  
Las palabras de Yho solo hicieron que el ainu lo observaba en descuerdo, no planeaba dejar a Ren con su rival; pero Yho solo sonrió como siempre, sin darle demasiada importancia a la molestia de su compañero.  
  
-Yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para impedir un ataque- dijo Yho con simplicidad- Tomara tiempo restablecer mi poder espiritual.  
  
¿Por qué Yho siempre tenia que tener la razón?, y era cierto por ello no pudo sentirlo cuando se acerco, demasiada baja su energía como para no confundirla con alguno de los animales salvajes o las plantas; por lo frunció el ceño y de mala gana dejo a Ren con el Asakura.  
  
Pero Yho era su amigo a pesar de todo, estaba seguro que él no se atrevería a alejar a Ren de su lado, así que dio un último vistazo hacia atrás para así seguir su camino al principio de la caverna.  
  
En cuanto el ainu desapareció de su vista Yho comenzó a levantar a Ren del suelo para así apoyar la cabeza de este contra su hombro, y sus brazos se encargaron de rodear calidamente el cuerpo del Tao.  
  
Sonrió con dulzura en cuanto sintió la pausada respiración de Ren, era reconfortable tener un momento de calma, poder ver en aquella expresión relajada como todas las preocupaciones desaparecían.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_HOLD ON TO ME LOVE  
  
(Guarda mi amor)  
  
YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAY LONG  
  
(Tú sabe que no puedo quedarme)  
  
ALL I WANTED TO SAY WAS I LOVE YOU AND I'M NOT AFRAID  
  
(Yo necesite todo para decirte que te ame y no tener miedo)  
  
CAN YOU HEAR ME?  
  
(¿Puedes oirme?)  
  
CAN YO FEEL ME IN YOUR ARMS?  
  
(¿Puede sentirme en tus brazos?)  
  
_**--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Con suavidad acaricio el cabello de Ren, sintiendo la suavidad y fineza de este haciendo que el Tao se moviera y acercara más a su cuerpo; e inmediatamente dejo que sus pensamientos fueran invadidos por lo sucedido.  
  
"Anna", la sacerdotisa había sido herida por protegerlo, como pudo ser tan ciego de no darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía, y aun más como pudo confundir tanto sus sentimientos, pero eso ahora no importaba, no importaba cuando suplicara, ni que tan fuerte fuera, ya no había marcha atrás en el tiempo, no podría remediar lo sucedido, debía afrontar la realidad.  
  
-Horo-Horo  
  
Susurro Ren, mientras Yho sonreía, le había entregado todo su poder espiritual a Anna, al menos debía confiar en eso, en que ella sobreviviría, claro que lo haría la Itako no era alguien que se dejara abatir con facilidad.  
  
Esta vez sintió como Ren se movía para así permitirle ver los hipnotizantes ojos dorados, al principio viendo descuidadamente su alrededor, pero en cuanto reacciono se separo de Yho y busco con su mirada algo en particular entre la cueva.  
  
-Horo-Horo esta vigilando afuera  
  
Dijo Yho, consiguiendo que Ren se relajara, para así centrar su atención en el Asakura que estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
-No siento el poder espiritual de Anna- dijo Ren- En vez de eso siento tu energía alejarse.  
  
Era lógico y no sentiría la presencia de Anna ya que se encontraba demasiado débil, y fue Yho el que le entrego su energía hasta el punto en que se le dificultaba caminar.  
  
-Ella estará bien- dijo Yho sonriendo como siempre  
  
Pero era difícil engañar a Ren, el Asakura quería aferrarse a esa idea, y sus ojos demostraban el profundo dolor en el que se estaba ahogando; pero prefirió no decir nada.  
  
-Bason-  
  
Susurro Ren para si mismo, pero fue perfectamente audible para Yho, quien vio como este se paraba tambaleándose un poco.  
  
-Deberías descansar un poco- dijo Yho ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie, colocando su mano en la espalda y el abdomen del Tao impidiendo que cayera, mientras que este colocaba una mano en el hombro de Yho.  
  
-No puedo- dijo Ren- Mi padre sabe donde estoy y mandara a buscar por mi, y no me iré sin Bason.  
  
-Ya lo se pero entrar imprudentemente empeorara las cosas-  
  
-No entiendes, no importa cuan cansado me encuentre- dijo Ren viéndolo directamente a los ojos- Mi padre no me dejara ir tan fácilmente, sin importar que me este muriendo, él mandara por mi.  
  
Hubo un profundo silencio, era verdad, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que En Tao atacara, pero el único que aun conservaba algo de poder espiritual era Horo-Horo y aun así seria mucha carga para él.  
  
-Hay un pasadizo por esta cueva que nos conecta con la parte inferior de la mansión de los Tao  
  
Dijo Ren divagando con su mirada, reconociendo el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por unos pasos, que obligaron a ambos a girar para ver de quien se trataba.  
  
Una sonrisa, una sincera sonrisa dirigida a la única persona que en verdad podía hacerlo expresar ese tipo de sentimientos.  
  
-Ya veo que despertaste RenTado.  
  
-Pensaste que el Gran Ren Tao se vería afectado por un ataque tan insignificante- dijo Ren- No me subestimes Hoto-Hoto  
  
Esta vez fue el turno del ainu para sonreír, nunca cambiaba, cada vez que Ren tenia la oportunidad lo molestaba, no importaba la situación en la que se encontraban el solo echo de verlo sonreír bastaba para que olvidara todo lo que le preocupaba.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_HOLDING MY LAST BREATH  
  
(Guardando mi ultimo aliento)  
  
SAFE INSIDE MYSELF  
  
(Seguro en mi interior)  
  
ARE ALL MY THOUGHTS OF YOU  
  
(Todos mis pensamientos son tuyos)  
  
SWEER RAPTURE LIGHT  
  
(Dulce extasis de luz)  
  
IT ENDS HERE TONIGH  
  
(Esto termina esta noche)  
_**  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
La única compañía era la oscuridad y el profundo silencio, acompañado por los pasos que hacían eco contra las paredes de piedra que los rodeaban.  
  
Se sentía la tensión, sus cuerpos y sus sentidos alerta a algún sonido inusual los llevaba a un estado casi paranoico.  
  
Pero el sobresalto mas grande fue cuando Ren sintió una presión en su mano, que lo hizo girar inmediatamente, y lo que encontró lo hizo sonreír con dulzura, y apretara con fuerza la mano de Horo-Horo que se encontraba entre la suya, quien le sonreía de igual manera.  
  
Calidez que remplazaba el frió, así se sentía ambos, que sin ni siquiera hablar podrían comprender aquel significado que durante tanto tiempo se ocultaron, sus manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa compartida, eso era lo único importante.  
  
-Se ve una luz  
  
Dijo Yho, señalando dicho lugar que cada vez se veía mas cerca siendo una enorme roca la que bloqueaba la salida y por donde se filtraban pequeños rayos de luz, logrando que las armas estuvieran listas, intentando sentir vanamente alguna presencia detrás de la roca.  
  
-Prepárense-  
  
Hablo Ren con un tono serio y decidido, mientras sujetaba con mayor fuerza la mano de Horo-Horo como temiendo soltarlo, algo a lo que el ainu respondió de igual manera.  
  
**_CCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHHHHH_**  
  
Se oyó cuando destruyendo aquello que les impedía el paso, siendo un silencio de muerte lo único que encontraron.  
  
-No se confíen- dijo Ren- Ya deben sabe que estamos aqu  
  
-Pero que perceptivo eres Ren  
  
Una voz irrumpió ad brutamente las palabras del shaman chino, haciendo que los presentes giraran para así encontrar así con la enorme presciencia de En Tao, el cual sonreía igual de burlonamente como siempre.  
  
Antes de poder hablar, de poder hacer algún movimiento se vieron rodeados por cientos de zombis; todo ellos mas fuertes que los anteriores.  
  
-Dime Ren ¿que tanto aprecias a tu espíritu acompañante?  
  
Dijo En Tao en medio del sonido del las armas haciendo contacto entre si, de los zombis siendo desgarrados rápidamente, de los golpes propiciados y las gotas de sangre y sudor mezclarse entre si.  
  
Haciendo que Ren gruñera molesto, mientras corría para tener algo más de espacio y así poder defenderse, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, la respuesta era bastante obvia, no había venido a visitar a su padre, ni mucho menos a morir en manos de los zombis.  
  
El horrible y desesperante sonido propiciado cuando eliminaban aquellos cuerpos sin vida les causaba un escalofrió que les helaba la sangre; no podían seguir así o terminarían cansándose demasiado pronto, por lo que comenzaron a correr hacia el segundo piso.  
  
Y como respuesta los zombis los siguieron con asombrosa agilidad, impidiendo que subieran mas, quedando atrapados en la mitad de las escaleras.  
  
-Se nota que no te importa mucho Bason- dijo En Tao- Ya que lo perdiste demasiado fácil.  
  
-¡Cállate!  
  
Exigió Ren deshaciéndose de aquellos que intentaban acercarse, puesto que a pesar de no tener a su espíritu acompañante aun le quedaban las enseñanzas de artes marciales, y su arma lo cual por el momento era suficiente.  
  
-Te has convertido en alguien demasiado débil-  
  
-Eso no es cierto- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
-No creo que ustedes estén en posición de decir algo  
  
Dijo En Tao haciendo uso del tono de voz más despreciable y frió que se pudiera escuchar, concentrado especial atención en el ainu y el Asakura.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_I'LL MISS THE WINTER  
  
(Yo extrañare el invierno)  
  
A WORLD OF FRAGILE THINGS  
  
(Y una palabra de cosas frágiles)  
  
LOOK FOR ME IN THE WHITE FOREST  
  
(Buscame en el bosque blanco)  
  
HIDING IN HOLLOW TREE (COME FIND ME)  
  
(Escondiéndome en el árbol hueco (encuéntrame))  
  
_**----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Desesperación mezclada con angustia, con la opresión en el pecho de verse cada vez más acorralados, de saber que en cualquier momento caerían derrotados.  
  
Sabia que solo lo quería a él, sabia que si se rendía a su padre dejaría en paz a sus compañeros, no podía arriesgar sus vidas, aun cuando ello significara morir nuevamente en cuanto volviera a servia a su dinastía como una simple marioneta.  
  
-¡¡HORO-HORO!!  
  
Exclamaron los dos cuando en un ataque el ainu fue derribado, llevándolo a estrellarse violentamente en contra de una pared, y en cuanto toco el suelo con brusquedad varios zombis lo rodearon.  
  
-Pero que amigos tan débiles tienes Ren  
  
Dijo con cinismo el padre del joven de ojos dorados, haciendo que este no le prestara atención, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, demasiado ocupado viendo como el ainu se defendía inútilmente en el suelo, puesto que no le daban la oportunidad de levantarse.  
  
La poca atención prestada por su hijo lo enfado haciendo que un zombi lo atacara de manera brutal, pero Ren lo eludió como pudo, para así saltar por la escalera y caer lo mas cerca posible de Horo-Horo.  
  
-No creí haberte educado para ser alguien tan débil-  
  
-Tu no me... educaste- dijo agitado Ren por la interminable batalla- Lo...único que hiciste... fue tratarme como una maquina...  
  
En Tao lo observo fijamente con la expresión ilegible sin saber que estaba pensado aquel sádico hombre, que lo único que hizo fue un movimiento con la mano.  
  
Los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, todos los zombis parecían haberse detenido de repente, no se oía ningún sonido, la exclamación ahogada acompañada por la escena irreal que se presentaba ante sus ojos.  
  
-¡¡¡RRRREEEEEEENNNNNN!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
**_I KNOW YOUR HEAR ME  
  
(Yo se que tu puedes oírme)  
  
I CAN TASTE IT IN YOUR TEARS  
  
(Yo puedo saborear tus lágrimas)  
_**  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahí lo vieron como si se tratara de una cámara lenta, un vació en el pecho y el deseo irremediable de llorar.  
  
Fue perfectamente audible el momento en que Ren toco el suelo estrellándose dolorosamente contra este, no podían pensar, o articular algún movimiento coherente, toda su razón se fue en cuanto vieron a Ren recibir aquel golpe.  
  
-Así que prefirió salvar a sus amigos-  
  
Propiamente al ainu, interponiendo su cuerpo ante la gran cantidad espiritual reunida para asestar un golpe certero.  
  
El tiempo pareció detenerse, era como si todo dejara de existir sus vistas aun absorbas en el frágil cuerpo de Ren tendido en el suelo  
  
Los zombis habían desaparecido, el silencio del enorme salón se vio interrumpido en el momento en que intentaron acercarse.  
  
Y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se detuvieron de golpe al ver la sangre brotar del delgado cuerpo del Tao.  
  
-Ren  
  
Llamaron suavemente Yho y Horo-Horo arrodillándose a cada lado de este; el peliazul lo alzo sin importar que ahora sus ropas se mancharan con el rojizo liquido.  
  
-Ren despierta  
  
Pidió Horo-Horo susurrando sus palabras; ocultando su mirada entre el cabello violetazo de Ren, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y las lagrimas invadir sus ojos, en la mas cruel expresión de dolor.  
  
-No me dejes  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_HOLDING MY LAST BREATH  
  
(Guardando mi ultimo aliento)  
  
SAFE INSIDE MYSELF  
  
(Seguro en mi interior)  
  
ARE ALL MY THOUGHTS OF YOU  
  
(Todos mis pensamientos son tuyo)  
  
SWEET RAPTURE LIGHT  
  
(Dulce extasis de luz)  
  
IT ENDS HERE TONIGH  
  
(Esto termina esta noche)  
  
_**-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lo había visto, la expresión de su padre puesta en el ainu, sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa al ver el inesperado ataque del cual Horo-Horo no se había percatado, demasiado ocupado defendiéndose como para hacerlo.  
  
Su corazón palpito con fuerza, y sin siquiera pensarlo corrió la corta distancia como si fuera la mas larga maratón, temiendo no llega a tiempo, no poder salvarlo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡RRRREEEEEEEENNNNNNN!!!!  
  
Le escucho a sus compañeros, en cuanto su cuerpo recibió plenamente el ataque, aquel desgarrador dolor invadió cada célula de su cuerpo en cuanto se estrello contra el suelo, cayendo boca abajo.  
  
Ya no encontraba algo de coherencia en lo sucedido, sentía pesados los ojos y la pulsación en su cabeza se hacia cada vez mas insoportable.  
  
Reconoció perfectamente el sabor metálico de su boca, "sangre" pensó cerrando fuertemente los ojos tratando de olvidar el dolor de todo su cuerpo.  
  
Tenia frió, si mucho frió, y su vista comenzó a oscurecerse, la habitación le daba vueltas, ya no podía más.  
  
-Ren  
  
Escucho débilmente, voces tan lejanas que no las reconocía, sus ojos ya no quisieron abrirse, no sabia que ocurría y eso lo desesperaba; pero de alguna manera se sintió aliviado cuando pudo sentir una calidez conocida.  
  
-Ren despierta  
  
Pidió una quebradiza voz que se ahogaba entre sus propias palabras, su presencia aquella que lo hacia sentir la paz mas indescifrable, la armonía que nunca había sentido en los brazos de alguien.  
  
-Por favor quédate conmigo  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_CLOSING YOUR EYES TO DISAPPEAR  
  
(Cerrando tus ojos para desaparecer)  
  
YOU PRAY YOUR DREAMS WILL LEAVE YOUR HERE  
  
(Tú ruegas para dejar tus sueños aquí)  
  
BUT STILL YOU WAKE AND KNOW THE TRUTH  
  
(Pero todavía estas despierto y conoces la verdad)  
  
NO ONE'S THERE  
_**  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Y así permanecieron, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas apretando con fuerza el cuerpo de Ren tratando de sentir un poco de su calidez, no pudiendo asimilar el hecho de que este no le respondiera.  
  
-No puedes irte  
  
La misma opresión que sintió en el torneo de Shamanes pero ahora era diferente, no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarlo.  
  
Solo le quedaba observar como este lentamente desaparecía entre sus brazos, como la oscuridad se adueñaba del cuerpo de aquel ser amado, de simplemente sentir la impotencia de no poder ayudar.  
  
**_SAY GOODNIGHT  
  
(Di buenas noches)  
  
DON'T BE AFRAID  
  
(No tengas miedo)  
  
CALLING ME CALLING ME AS YOU FADE BLACK  
  
(Llamándome, llamándome es como tú apagas la oscuridad)_**  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
No me vallan a tratar tan duro por este capitulo Ne (aunque dudo que alguien lo lea, o siquiera se acuerde de el) a mi me dio mucho pesar hacerlo, así que sean amables.  
  
Quería agradecerles a las persona que tan amablemente me dejaron sus Reviewers, y Gomen Nasai por la ENORME TARDANZA.  
  
**_KENSSY:_** Ne Kenssy-chan no me vaya a odiar por este capitulo, y si en el anterior casi te mueres pues en este.... mejor no saco conclusiones y si tienes tiempo me dices como te pareció el capitulo, en mi defensa diré que si antes prometí un final de HoroxRen, pues no pienso retractarme Ne; bye amiga, cuídate, y gracias por tu mensaje.  
  
_**LUCY:**_ Espero que aun no te hallas muerto Lucy-san, aunque es probable que si llegas a leer este capitulo lo hagas Ne; gracias por pensar que escribo bien eso es importante para mi, el apoyo es algo necesario; bye y gracias por tu mensaje.  
  
_**AOME-SAMA:**_ Gomen por la demora Ne, y espero que después de este capitulo aun te guste mi Fic, y Ren tiene que pasar por esto porque es parte de la trama, así como tu dices, pero no te preocupes que se arreglaran las cosas; gracias por el apoyo Aome-sama, bye.  
  
_**SEHREN KOU:**_ Espero que tu tampoco te hallas muerto, y otra vez Gomen por la demora Ne, este estuvo muy triste pero igual espero que te halla gustado, y me alegro que te guste mi Fic, bye Sehren-san.  
  
Ok esos fueron todos los mensajes que recibí y los cuales aprecio MUCHO, así que por favor no me vallan a odiar por escribir esto, ya que desde un principio tenia planeado hacerse; bueno esta es una canción de EVANESCENCE que tiene el mismo nombre que el del capitulo, la traducción si es mía (se nota Ne) y si ven algún error les agradecería si me lo dicen.  
  
Mi defensa es que les prometí un final feliz de HoroxRen y eso es lo que habrá, Ne.  
  
En el capitulo anterior me di cuenta que me cortaron una parte, donde decía que el Fic se terminaba en dos capítulos, ósea que el siguiente capitulo ya es el final, así que si a alguien le interesa estén atentos porque no me demorare en escribirlo.  
  
Mi Fic me hará mucha falta, es el primero que hice y puede que no me halla quedado muy bien, aunque pensándolo bien ninguno de mis Fic acapara mucho la atención, igual a mi me gustan y aunque le diga "cosa horrorosa" es por cariño Ne.  
  
Ya saben cualquier sugerencia, amenaza de muerte, o lo que se les ofrezca es bien recibió si me quieren dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a , lo que esta en paréntesis lo remplazan por el símbolo de arroba y listo, es que no aparece.  
  
Se despide:  
  
ANN SAOTOMO  
  
_**"UNA PALABRA PUEDE SIGNIFICAR LA VIDA O LA MUERTE; POR ELLO LA PLUMA NO DEBE USARSE A LA LIGERA"**_


	13. PENSANDO EN TI

¡Hi! n-nUU Gomen por la demora, pero quería actualizar este día n—n porque ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS n0n! y me pareció bonito terminarlo este día n—n, es como un regalo de mi para mi n-nUU; y además si ya me esperaron casi un año para terminar el Fic u-u pues una demorita no le hace daño a nadie Ne n-nUU

Shaman King no me pertenece (obviamente TT-TT) pero REN ES MÍO WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA....O.o cierto, cierto u-u la tregua, pero es mi cumpleaños "-" no creo que les moleste o si n-nUU, solo es por esta vez Ne.

Homo fóbicos realmente no se que hacen aquí u-u este es un HoroxRen así que USHALE, USHALE

CAPITULO TRECE: PENSANDO EN TI

-No quiero perderte de esta manera

Susurro atrayendo aquel frágil cuerpo, su rostro oculto tras el cabello violetazo del joven Tao, y las incontrolables lagrimas que se deslizaban cruelmente por sus finas mejillas.

Mas no había ninguna respuesta, su escénica, su presencia, todo en él comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente; haciendo que Horo-Horo lo atrajera mas hacia si mismo, no queriendo soltarlo, incapaz de aceptar el hecho de haberlo perdido.

Yho estaba a su lado, los ojos cerrados fuertemente tratando de asimilar lo sucedido dejando que las lágrimas cruzaran su rostro en la mas clara prueba de dolor, escuchando como el ainu intentaba hacer reaccionar a Ren; pero despertó de aquel trance en cuanto escucho los pasos de En Tao resonar entre el vació y desolado cuarto, e inmediatamente giro para encararlo, ya que este había dado media vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

-¡¡EN TAO!!

Llamo el Asakura caminando algunos paso amenazantes, pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir un intenso frió, una fraga de viento que lo dejo estático, la temperatura parecía haber bajado sorpresivamente, y ahora por sus labios salían pequeñas bocanadas de humo, respirando aquel aire que se incrustaban contra su pecho de manera dolorosa.

Giro levemente viendo como las paredes comenzaban a escarcharse, cubriéndose de una fina y pequeña capa de hielo, al igual que el suelo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a centrar su atención en Horo-Horo, y no sabía si asustarse o sorprenderse por aquella actitud; los ojos ocultos tras las sombras y el cabello, los dientes apretados y el cuerpo completamente tenso, liberando aquella asombrosa cantidad de poder espiritual, aun sin solar a Ren.

-Pudiste haberlo evitado

Dijo mordazmente el ainu, que termino por sobresaltar a Yho, pues la mirada de shaman del norte estaba puesta en el 'padre' de Ren, que ni siquiera se había dignado a girar, simplemente dándoles la espalda.

-Si eres tan poderoso debiste haber visto cuando él se interpuso al ataque.

Las lágrimas en Horo-Horo habían cesado, y aquella mirada mas fría que el hielo demandaba por una respuesta, pero lo único que consiguió fue una frase irónica.

-Ya se me olvido

Yho apretó con fuerza su espada viendo detenidamente a aquel hombre, clavando su mirada en la espalda de este, pensando en un posible ataque, el cual se vio frustrado al sentir el movimiento de Horo-Horo.

Coloco a Ren suavemente en el suelo, retirando algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro, y así se coloco de pie, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro, dolor, tristeza, agonía, furia, rabia, decepción, odio, el siempre alegre rostro había desaparecido, dejando únicamente unas facciones desconocidas en él.

La mirada nuevamente oculta tras aquel manto oscuro, y su mano aferrándose con fuerza a la estatuilla.

-¡¡¡NO TE PERDONARE!!!

Exclamo Horo-Horo lanzándose contra En Tao, el cual seguía sin moverse, cosa que no le importo al ainu, pues concentro una gran cantidad de energía y la lanzo sin titubear contra este.

_**PPPPPUUUUUUMMMMMMM**_

Se escucho cuando una gruesa de polvo se levanto con brusquedad, mezclando el viento frió con el polvo, que logro que Yho se cubriera con sus manos evitando aquellos pedazos de suelo que habían salido volando cuando Horo-Horo destruyo parte de este al atacar.

Con su mirada busco inmediatamente a su oponente, pues no lo había alcanzado, no por nada era el cabecilla de los Tao; tratando de percibir la esencia espiritual, de ver entre el polvo.

-Eres muy fuerte- replico con ironía- Ya veo porque Ren se sacrifico por ti.

Escucho Horo-Horo atrás de él, estremeciéndose al estar a merced de este, el cual con tan solo chasquear los dedos podría matarlo.

-¡¡AMIDAMARU!!

Y tan rápido como había atacado Horo-Horo lo hizo Yho, apareciendo detrás del Tao, dispersando todo rastro de la gruesa cortina de polvo, su respiración agitada y el cuerpo temblando por el esfuerzo hecho, delataba la poca cantidad de poder espiritual con que contar.

Horo-Horo solo pudo observarlo con algo de sorpresa y alegría, pues el Asakura que estaba a su lado se veía decidido a atacar, aunque toda su atención se centro nuevamente en el sádico hombre que había tenido que saltar para evitar el ataque, sonriendo con aquel cinismo tan característico en él.

Por lo que con un simple y veloz movimiento se acerco a los desprotegidos shamanes golpeándolos con irracional crueldad.

_**PPPPPUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM**_

Fue el golpe que los llevo a estrellarse violentamente contra la pared, destruyendo parte de esta por la presión ejercida.

"Ren"

Pensó mientras comenzaba a salir de entre los escombros, permitiendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizara por sus labios, olvidando por completo el cansancio y el dolor de su cuerpo que pedía un descanso.

"Ren"

Su mente solo reclamaba una cosa...

...venganza.

Le había quitado a la persona más importante de su vida, pudiendo haberlo evitado; su cabeza giro un poco para ver al joven de ojos dorados aun en el suelo, cubierto por sangre, y esa imagen produjo un dolor intento, uno que lastimaba mas que las heridas en su cuerpo.

"Ren"

'Fue mi culpa' se repetía insistentemente, alzando su mirada nuevamente hacia En Tao, observándolo con rencor, ira y una incalculable sed de venganza.

-¡¡AAAAAAAA!!

Un grito ahogado de batalla, lanzándose hacia el mayor de los Tao sin pensarlo, solo quería verlo sufrir, así como el sufría en ese momento por haberle quitado a Ren.

-¡HORO-HORO ESPERA!

Las palabras de Yho no detuvieron al ainu, por lo que dificultosamente se paro del suelo, apoyándose en su espada para no caer al suelo, pues su poder espiritual se había reducido demasiado, su cuerpo no soportaría demasiado y eso lo sabia muy bien.

Tal vez la muerte era lo único que le esperaba, pero ahora solo tenia un imagen en su mente una que desearía volver a ver tan solo una vez mas.

"Anna"

El sonido de golpes y el cuerpo de su amigo cayendo lejos lo hizo reaccionar, En Tao estaba jugando con ellos, no había duda de eso, por lo que Yho frunció molesto el ceño ante la actitud juguetona de este, e inmediatamente empuño su espada y se lanzo contra este.

Y casi de inmediato Horo-Horo estaba a su lado luchando, pero eran ataques que el mayor de los Tao podía evitar con facilidad.

-Dos contra uno, eso no es justo- fingió molestia- Que tal si igualamos las cosas.

Solo basto con pronunciar aquellas palabras para que los zombis aparecieran, siendo aquellos cuerpos inertes y carentes de vida los que producían el nauseabundo aroma de la muerte, estando estáticos esperando la orden de su amo.

En Tao no pudo sino sonreír divertido al ver las expresiones preocupadas pero retadoras en los rostros de aquellos shamanes, los cuales estaban atentos de algún sonido inusual que diera paso a la batalla.

-Acaben con ellos

Susurro sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, mientras la ornada de zombis se lanzaba contra ambos.

-Saben que es lo irónico...

Dijo divertido En Tao viendo lo desesperados que lucían al intentar apartar a sus oponentes que parecían interminables, y lo serian a menos que él diera la orden de detenerse.

-...que morirán primero que Ren

Aquello los dejo en una sola pieza, y las miradas inmediatamente recayeron en En Tao, desviando su atención de la batalla, consiguiendo que los golpearan salvajemente.

"¿No esta muerto?"

Horo-Horo e Yho compartieron ese pensamiento, mientas que los zombis los obligaban a poner atención.

-¿O prefieren verlo morir antes de partir ustedes?- soltó con cinismo girando levemente para ver a su hijo tendido en el suelo.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!

Exclamo angustiado el ainu, intentando inútilmente llegar hacia donde el joven que creía muerto.

Y esas palabras no pudieron sino traerle algo de esperanza, la cual se vería obstruida al verlo morir nuevamente, no podía permitir eso.

-¡¡RRREEENNNN!!

Llamo desesperadamente Horo-Horo, al ver el avance de En Tao hacia su hijo, deseando librarse de los zombis, pero no le era posible, de alguna forma sabia que no llegaría a tiempo, pero se negaba a rendirse, no podía permitir que Ren muriera, aun cuando su alma pareció morir en el momento en que lo vio tendido en el suelo, cubierto por sangre.

Ambos shamenes fueron golpeados al desviar su atención de la batalla, siendo lanzados a lo lejos entallándose contra las paredes y el suelo, pero a pesar de eso no cesaban su intento por alcanzar a Ren, en especial Horo-Horo.

Quería hacerlo reaccionar, por favor no pude morir, no otra vez, no así, no ahora.

-------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

¿Dónde había quedado el calor tan relajante que hace un momento sentía?, ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan solo?

Palabras sin sentido se escuchaban cerca, y de repente tenia mucho frió, su cuerpo estaba cansado, agotado de tantas cosas, su padre, su dinastía.

"Te amo"

Palabras tan dulces y calidas, parecieron despertar algo de conciencia en su interior, pero no recordaba quien las había pronunciado.

"Te amo"

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquel estado de oscuridad, donde sentía que estaba cayendo inevitablemente entre la soledad, pero aquellas pequeñas palabra resonando en su mente lo inquietaron.

"Horo-Horo"

Su cuerpo reacciono ante aquel único pensamiento con coherencia en su mente, deteniendo su caída en la oscuridad, viendo en todas las direcciones, tratando de entender que había ocurrido, pero su mente era un caos, no recordaba ni quien era él, solo ese nombre en su mente se encargo de hacerle ver que quería estar con esa persona.

-¡¡¡RRREEEEEEENNNNNN!!!

Un leve estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre, haciéndolo caer repentinamente en un intenso dolor, ahora recordaba donde estaba, y que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo manchado con sangre, heridas por donde se deslizaba el liquido rojizo, y el estado de semiinconsciencia en el que se encontraba.

Con dificultad y lentitud entreabrió sus ojos, tratando de ignorar el intenso dolor de cabeza al hacerlo, sus parpados cansados y pesados le exigían el volver a cerrarlos pero le era imposible, si sus ojos dorados se cerraban ya no volvería a abrirlos.

Trato de ver algo, mas su vista estaba nublosa, quizás por la perdida de sangre, intento enfocar algo, teniendo como única vista el techo.

¿En que momento había quedado en aquel estado tan deplorable? Estuvo quieto, parecía que el dolor desaparecía cuando lo hacia, pero no le gustaba permanecer así, era como si estuviera muerto.

-¡¿REN!?

Su nombre, alguien lo estaba llamando, intento hablar, decir algo, mas no pudo, sus palabras parecían no querer salir de sus labios; esta cansado, mareado, no quería seguir luchando mas, ¿para que?, ya había echo todo lo posible por su clan; entones decidió guardan silencio, no se movió, aquellos ojos dorados como el sol se cerraron.

-¡¡REN!!

"Horo-Horo"

Es único y simple pensamiento hizo que abriera nuevamente sus ojos, y pudo reconocer la voz del ainu, el cual ahora no sabia si llorar de felicidad o preocupación, pues podía ver el lento vaivén del pecho de Ren al respirar ahora de manera lenta y pausada.

Quiso moverse, mas una pulsación en su cuerpo lo detuvo como si una daga le atravesara con fuerza contra su pecho, y un inconfundible sabor en su boca lo hizo toser.

"sangre"

-Me alegra ver que estas despierto hijo mío- le oyó decir con fingido interés- Eres resistente, esa es una de las características de los Tao.

No pudo sino sonreír con ironía, ahí se encontraba tendido en el suelo el descendiente de los Tao, en una deplorable situación, sometido ante su padre, ensangrentado, y su vida pendiendo de un hilo.

-Quédate con nosotros Ren- pidió de manera fría e indiferente- Regresa con la dinastía y asume tu mando, si haces eso te salvare la vida, pero a cambio te olvidaras de todo esto.

No esperaba menos de su padre, por lo que su sonrisa se amplio con sarcasmo, a pesar de que eso lo hizo toser, saboreando una vez mas la sangre.

Trato de enfocar al mayor de los Tao el cual estaba parado a su lado, hilos de sangre recorriendo por su frente y la vista borrosa, pero a pesar de eso no perdía su porte arrogante, ni la frialdad mezclada con sarcasmo en sus ojos dorados.

-Veo que has tomado tu decisión- dijo molesto- No me dejas otra opción.

Entre el sonido desgarrador de los zombis siendo despedazados, y el hielo abrasador, pudieron ver como En Tao levantaba a Ren, sosteniéndolo por el cuello de su camiseta roja.

-¡REN!- exclamaron preocupados Yho y Horo-Horo

Pero aquella irónica sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios, de manera desafiante hacia su padre; el cual se veía molesto por aquella apariencia tan altanera, si bien En Tao no tenía aquella monstruosa y gran apariencia, pero a pesar de eso se sentía una enorme cantidad de poder espiritual.

Y apunto estuvo de asestar un golpe mortal a cuerpo de su hijo, pero se contuvo, y sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa, observando como aun Ren sonreía con ironía.

-No puede ser, tú....

Su mirada giro rápidamente para posarse en aquel sito donde había varias tabillas, las cuales encerraban las almas y espíritus de todas sus marionetas; pero su atención se centro en una en especial, ahora rota.

-...liberaste a Bason, por eso aun estas vivo.

La desafiante sonrisa de Ren aumento, mientras intentaba enfocar a su padre con dificultad; y eran ciertas las palabras de este, pues justo cuando protegió al ainu utilizo todo su poder espiritual en un intento por protegerse del ataque, enviando toda su energía hacia un punto específico...

....la tabilla que contenía el alma de Bason.

Y como En Tao estaba muy ocupado para darse cuenta de ello, Ren no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

Era por eso que no podía sentirse su presencia, ahora fusionada con la de su espíritu acompañante, estuvo a punto de morir de no ser porque este le brindo su energía, y su cuerpo por un momento no pudo soporta el tener dos almas, desvaneciéndose lentamente entre la vida y la muerte.

Ren por un momento no pudo sino dudar de ver la expresión del mayor de los Tao, tan ilegible, e indescifrable, pero igual de molesta cada vez que alguien podía burlarse de él, ya que debía admitirlo, Ren fue muy listo al tener sus ideas claras en la batalla y no como él que se había confiado y había perdido el espíritu acompañante de su hijo.

Por lo que alzo su mano, empuñándola con fuerza, concentrado toda su energía en un certero y mortífero golpe, siempre manteniendo su mirada en Ren, el cual no dejaba de sonreír, haciéndole ver su propia inferioridad al estar atado a las leyes de la dinastía Tao.

_**PPPPUUUUUMMMMMMMM**_

Se escucho cuando nuevamente la densa capa de polvo se levanto en señal del fuerte ataque.

-¿Estas bien?

No pudo sino ver a la persona que ahora estaba arrodillada a su lado, intentando enfocar entre el polvo y el mareo propiciado por la perdida de sangre.

-¿Ren?

Preocupación y alegría al mismo tiempo por lo que el joven Tao ladeo un poco la cabeza intentado reconocer a quien le hablaba, dándole una apariencia un tanto inocente que le partiría el alma al alguien si veía como aquella inocencia estaba manchada con sangre.

-Horo-Horo

Las primeras palabras que pudo articular desde que había despertado, las únicas que podía decir, mientras luchaba por mantenerse conciente.

Y aunque no podía ver quien era si pudo sentir la alegría proveniente de este, la cual se expreso en un delicado y calido abrazo, tan necesario como lo era respirar, dejando que los protectores brazos lo envolvieran amablemente, ya no había duda de quien era, así que dejo que su cabeza se apoyara contra el hombre de este.

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar, pese a lo irónico que sonaba la pregunta.

-De maravilla Hoto-Hoto

Esa voz tan suave y ahora cansada, hizo que lo atrajera protectoramente contra su cuerpo, no queriendo soltarlo nunca.

-Eres un desconsiderado, no sabes cuanto nos preocupamos por ti

Mitad regaño, y alivio se expreso en la voz del ainu, el cual solo sonrió ante el hecho de escuchar una leve risa.

Permanecieron así por algunos segundos, unos eternos segundos que se encargaron de sanar aquellas heridas causadas por la oscuridad en la que habían comenzado a sumergirse.

-Esto aun no ha terminado Ren

Le escucharon decir a En Tao cuando disperso todo el polvo con tan solo utilizar su poder espiritual, imponiendo frente a ellos su gran fuerza y superioridad.

Yho lentamente se fue parando al lado de Horo-Horo y Ren, que aun estaban arrodillados y observaban con recelo al Tao.

-¿Qué haces?

El Asakura inmediatamente giro al escuchar la voz de Horo-Horo reclamar, y al hacerlo vio como la lanza de Ren se encontraba en sus manos, sirviéndole de soporte en cuanto comenzó a ponerse de pie, tambaleándose por el esfuerzo.

Y una vez que se hubo incorporado completamente se vio la dificultad que representaba mantenerse de pie, la respiración descontrolada, y los labios ligeramente abiertos intentando de hacerle llegar algo de aire a sus pulmones.

Por lo que sin dudarlo Horo-Horo coloco una de sus manos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Ren e hizo que este colocara su mano alrededor de su cuello.

-Necesito que lo distraigan- dijo Ren quedadamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- indago Horo-Horo- ¡¿Qué planeas hacer?!

-Se donde atacar

Tanto el ainu como Yho se sobresaltaron al escuchar estas palabras, ¿que planeaba hacer Ren? ¿Suicidarse?, de ninguna manera iban a permitir que participara en la batalla en esas condiciones, y eso lo expresaron sin la necesidad de hablar.

-No hay muchas opciones- recalco- Ustedes solos no podrán con él

-Y tú tampoco- corrigió Horo-Horo

-Si puedo- aclaro Ren- Solo necesito que lo distraigan

A punto estuvo Yho de impedir que el shaman chino cometiera un acto tan inapropiado, mas fue interrumpido por Horo-Horo.

-De acuerdo

Los ojos del Asakura se abrieron grandes de sorpresa ante estas palabras, que eran acompañadas por una leve sonrisa.

-Pero si pierdes nunca te lo perdonare

Ren correspondió a esa muestra de confianza con una sonrisa, una que bastaría para derretirse por dentro.

Estaba preocupado, y si de él dependiera no dejaría a Ren moverse, pero el joven chino era demasiado terco, y así le prohibiera atacar sabia que no le haría caso; ya antes Ren se había sacrificado por él y estaba seguro que lo volvería a hacer si viera que su vida corría peligro, algo que Horo-Horo también haría.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no volvería a perder a Ren, así que su mano lo atrajo un poco más, sintiendo esa agradable sensación, expresando en su mirada el gran dolor que era verlo en ese estado.

En otro caso Ren se habría molestado por aquella mirada llena de lastima, pero no podía, esa era la muestra mas clara de que alguien se preocupaba por él; y a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera descansar y olvidarse de todo esto, no podía, su padre no se lo permitiría, por lo que no había muchas opciones, y una de ellas no era morir en manos de En Tao, lucharía hasta el fin para conseguir su libertad, porque sin ella lo único que era se reducía a un utensilio, algo que con el tiempo podrían desechar.

-Basta de murmullos- replico molesto En Tao- No pienso esperar a que se despidan.

Miradas retadoras y molestas, se vieron en cuanto Yho y Horo-Horo comenzaron a separarse con la intención de rodear al padre de Ren, el cual sonreía divertido ante tan infantil acto, ya que para él era una muestra de que lo estaban subestimando.

Dejando solo a Ren, el cual dificultosamente pudo sostenerse, esperando pacientemente aquel momento crucial que definiría todo.

-¡AMIDAMARU!

-¡KOLORO!

Los ataques no se hicieron esperar, desesperados y ya sin fuerza pues estaban demasiado cansados; pero si fallaban significaba la muerte, una dolorosa donde no morirían pues seguramente se convertirían en sirvientes de la familia Tao, mucho peor que la muerte, era tener que esperar por ella.

Y en respuesta a este ataque En Tao sonrió divertido, y concentro toda su atención en los dos shamanes, esquivando con agilidad y facilidad aquel patético y lastimero intento por alargar más sus vidas.

-No subestimen a los Tao-

Respondió con ironía, concentrado parte de su poder espiritual, lanzando lejos a los amigos de su hijo.

-¡Y TÚ NO ME SUBESTIMES A MÍ PADRE!

La exclamación lo cogió por sorpresa, e inmediatamente giro para ver lo cerca que se encontraba Ren, moviéndose con destreza a pesar de las heridas abiertas en su cuerpo, pero no tan rápido como solía hacerlo.

Siendo esto una ventaja que no desaprovecho En Tao, eludiendo lo mejor que pudo el sorpresivo ataque, saltando para hacerlo, quedando a una distancia prudente.

-No seas tonto hijo mío- soltó con burla- ¿Enserio pensaste que ese ataque me alcanzaría?, no sabia que fueras tan ingenuo.

Yho y Horo-Horo se incorporaron lentamente del suelo, quedando sentados con la respiración agitada, viendo como Ren había arrodillado nuevamente, respirando descontroladamente, colocando su mano sobre la herida de su abdomen, poniendo algo de presión para detener la sangre, en realidad era simple, si no se moría en manos de su padre, lo haría desangrado.

¿Acaso eso fue todo?, ¿no valió la pena el esfuerzo?, pero no tenían una respuesta, pues la expresión de Ren se encontraba cubierta tras sus cabellos violetazos y En Tao se mantenía erguido arrogantemente.

Pero a pesar de eso no pudo sino sonreír con sarcasmo, algo que inquieto a En Tao, quien se quedo estático al escuchar las palabras salir débiles pero juguetonas de los labios de su hijo.

-No lo creo- dijo Ren- Lo se

Terminado de decir esto las tabillas que su padre siempre lleva bajo la ropa se hicieron añicos, desgarrando así la camiseta de este, pues las pequeñas tablillas contenían las almas de todos los descendientes del clan Tao, y eran justamente las que le daban ese desbordarte poder a En Tao.

Fue como la primera vez que lucho contra su padre, cuando pudo desvanecer su poderosa y GRAN apariencia, dejando visibles las miles de tablillas, sin embargo ahora no tenia suficiente fuerza para volver a atacar, quizás ahora si podría cerrar sus ojos dorados y dejarle lo demás a Yho y Horo-Horo.

-Detente padre

La voz lejana de su hermana retumbo en sus oídos, por lo que levemente giro e intento verla, sintiendo la preocupación y desespero en las palabras de esta, Jun estaba ahí y ahora caminaba con paso firme y rápido hacia su pequeño hermano.

Y una sonrisa se formo en los labios del joven Tao al observarla frente a frente, y aquello fue suficiente pues ya no podía soportar mas ese estado, hundiéndose nuevamente entre la oscuridad de la nada.

-REN

Llamo Horo-Horo incorporándose completamente del suelo, hasta quedar arrodillado al lado del joven chino, sosteniéndolo con fineza al alzarlo y acomodarlo entre sus brazos viendo como este luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

-Ren

Volvió a decir Horo-Horo de manera mucho más suave, haciendo que Ren finalmente pudiera enfocarlo, sonriendo con dulzura.

Algo que no duro mucho, pues el ainu nuevamente saco su estatuilla y a pesar de no tener la suficiente fuerza para convocar su poder espiritual haría todo lo posible por defenderse; ya que ahora Bason había salido del cuerpo de su shaman cuando este no pudo mantener mas la fusión de almas, siendo expulsado involuntariamente ya que Ren estaba demasiado cansado.

-Espera

Pido Jun, colocando una mano para impedir que el ainu atacara, dejándolo desconcertado por tan extraña petición, pues ahí se encontraba la hermosa joven Taoista viendo la expresión de su padre, con su rostro lleno de reproche y molesto.

Y cual fue su sorpresa al ver como En Tao suspiraba algo cansado y daba media vuelta para desaparecer en un oscuro pasillo.

Observo momentáneamente a Jun la cual aun estaba molesta, así que centro su atención en Ren, el cual había cerrado sus ojos dorados.

-----------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

Un canto propiciado por la naturaleza, tan magníficamente bello y perfectamente sinfonizado.

Tanto tiempo estuvieron entre la oscuridad que ahora la luz del sol les parecía el acto mas maravilloso que la naturaleza podría brindarles, pequeños rayos dorados entre las oscuras nubes, y la calidez de desbordante confortabilidad que tocaban con dulzura la fría nieve de montaña.

Lastimados con heridas ahora vendadas que el viento curaba con su gentil caricia, mas los dos shamanes tenia su mente en otro lado.

La aparición de Jun tuvo un interesante resultado, tal vez podrían sentir lastima, rabia o quizás pena por la difícil situación en la que colocaron a Ren solo por su dinastía, y una estupida prueba.

Una prueba que casi lleva shaman chino al borde de la demencia, claro que nunca demostraba nada pero en sus ojos dorados podía verse ese conflicto mental que cruzaba entre la luz y la oscuridad.

La siempre orgullosa dinastía Tao, tan arrogantes que creía que su descendiente se había convertido en alguien débil al estar rodeado de sus amigos, que había descuidado su entrenamiento, y lo peor se había vuelto vulnerable, ¿Qué ocurriría cuando le tocara luchar contra sus compañeros?, lo mas seguro es que se viera incapaz de enfrentarse a ellos, o eso creían, y entonces la dinastía Tao, la mas influyente de toda china quedaría por el suelo, humillada por la debilidad de Ren.

Ese era el tipo de trato que podían esperar de los Tao, ellos que primero preferían ver muerto a Ren antes de que este humillara su orgullo, no estaban dispuestos a dejar el mando de su dinastía a alguien que se doblega tan fácilmente.

Todo fue una prueba, así como la primera vez que lucho contra En Tao; y ante estos pensamientos el ainu frunció el ceño molesto, que clase de vida es esa, regida por leyes, normas y sobreponiendo el orgullo antes que la vida de uno de los suyos.

Jun los atendió bien, curando sus heridas, pero no querían permanecer ni un segundo en ese lugar, por lo que ahora eran llevados hacia donde estaban sus demás compañeros, el pequeño pueblo que ahora parecía olvidado, como si hace años que no vieran a los demás.

No recordaban cuando se sintieron tan relajados, tan tranquilos; un carro los llevaba teniendo como paisaje las hermosas montañas chinas escarchadas con nieve, donde el sol apenas comenzaba a salir con timidez.

El Asakura había recuperado su sonrisa despreocupada, y no dejaba de mirar a través de la ventana; mientras que Horo-Horo, él simplemente tenia a Ren recostado contra su hombro, ahora profundamente dormido.

Aun no podía olvidar la expresión que pusieron Yho y él cuando apareció la madre de Ren y su abuelo, aquella hermosa y elegante mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa les dijo que el joven Tao había pasado la prueba.

Se quedaron de una sola pieza, como si les hubiera echado agua fría, ya que todo lo que habían pasado se resumía en 'FELICIDADES' y no había caso el alegar pues lo único que les respondieron con ironía fue:

-Al menos no están muertos

Definitivamente era caso perdido, ya que después de esto los Tao comenzaron a reír animadamente; ambos suspiraron resignados, lo menos que pudieron hacer era curarlos, y en cuanto lo hicieron decidieron partir.

No se encontraban en las mejores condiciones pero no había que dudar de la capacidad de los médicos de la familia Tao, los cuales les regresaron la mitad de su poder espiritual, y ni hablar del trato hacia Ren, ya que fue la misma Jun la que estuvo con su hermano todo el tiempo y no se movió de su lado hasta que estuvo segura de su recuperación.

Volvió su mirada hacia el dormido joven de ojos dorados, y como pocas veces pudo observar aquella tranquilidad mezclada con la inocencia de sus finas facciones, tan apacible ahora.

Sonrió levemente, al parecer Ren no se sorprendió demasiado cuando le dijeron que había pasado la prueba, aquella que ahora le daba derecho de elegir que hacer, pues a pesar de estar en tan lamentables condiciones pudo derrotar a su padre, era irónico, como si el shaman chino estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Y su decisión había sido obvia pues ahora viajaba con Yho y Horo-Horo para ir al encuentro de sus amigos, sin embargo las heridas de su cuerpo habían sido mucho mas grabes y el cansancio termino por vencerlo, dejándose llevar por la calidez del cuerpo del ainu, recostándose inconscientemente contra el hombro de este.

El viento que entraba por la ventana del carro, se veía opacado al tener a Ren tan cerca, haciendo que su brazo envolviera la delgada cintura de este, recostando su cabeza contra la del Tao, aspirando lentamente aquel sutil aroma.

Al parecer su viaje no era tan largo, y el tiempo era algo que no tenían en cuenta, simplemente se limitaban a disfrutar de aquel momento de paz, la tan anhelada tranquilidad que les parecía difícil de asimilar.

-Hemos llegado

Le escucharon decir al conductor, y el Asakura no pudo sino sonreír ampliamente al ver a sus amigos parados en la entrada del pequeño pueblo; no se sorprendió, solo bajo del auto y camino tranquilamente hacia ellos.

Y con su mirada busco algo en particular entre los presentes y en cuanto lo encontró no pudo sino dar aquella calida sonrisa.

-Te ves bien Anna

Dijo al ver a la sacerdotisa parada al frente con algunos vendajes y curas en su rostro, nada serio, ya decía él que Anna no se dejaría abatir por algo así, a pesar de que Yho casi se muere de la preocupación, y entendía muy bien porque.

-Te ves bien como siempre Annita

Repitió, consiguiendo que aquella fina sonrisa adornara el pálido rostro de su prometida, la cual suspiro.

-Si, tú también

Le respondió Anna, dando paso a que los demás pudieran acercarse y ver como se encontraba su amigo, el cual soltó aquella risita tan característica en él.

El carro se había ido, y ahí se encontraban parados Ren y Horo-Horo viendo la alegría en los rostros de los demás, los cuales estaban demasiado entusiasmados para reparar en ellos.

Observaron el silencio, disfrutando el estar al lado del otro sin ni siquiera hablar, pues la sentir la presencia de su compañero bastaba, simplemente dejando que el viento jugara entre sus cabellos, acariciando sus lastimados rostros, alegrándose de escuchar perfectamente la dulce sinfonía producida en ese momento solo para ellos.

-Gracias-

Aquella simple palabra rompió el silencio, y el ainu giro un poco para ver a su compañero, el cual aun mantenía su vista al frente.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar conmigo

Contesto Ren viéndolo directamente a los ojos, teniendo un leve y encantador rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo que Horo-Horo sonriera pues en aquellos ojos dorados solo existía él, y correspondió aquella muestra de cariño al acercarse y rodear con sus brazos la delgada cintura de Ren, acercándolo con gentileza, cuidando de no lastimarlo, al mismo tiempo que su cuello fue rodeado por los brazos del shaman chino.

-No hay ninguna razón para alejarme de ti

Aclaro Horo-Horo, estrechando mas el cuerpo de Ren contra el suyo, asegurándose una vez mas que no lo había perdido.

-Te amo

Simples palabras, tan difíciles de pronunciar, salieron de los finos labios de Ren, acercando mucho mas al ainu, ocultando aquel tono escarlata de su rostro en el hombro de este.

Muchas veces había oído aquella palabra, nunca le presto mayor atención, las personas la pronuncian sin saber ese significado, dándole un valor demasiado banal, y no había nada que llenara tanto como escuchar la voz de Horo-Horo repetirlas, ya que al hacerlo sentía el único calor que podrían proporcionarle, y es que él fue la única persona que lo decía enserio.

-Yo también te amo

Dijo el ainu tomando delicadamente el rostro de Ren entre sus manos viéndolo directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa compartida.

Estando así por tan solo unos segundos para reducir lentamente la distancia entre los dos, recordando una vez más aquella delicada sensación cuando se besaban, capturando los labios de Ren con delicadeza, suspirando cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, jugando atrevidamente en el interior de sus bocas, recorriendo nuevamente con sutileza aquello que se encontraba a su disposición.

Sus manos rodearon la cintura de Ren empujándolo para reducir completamente el espacio, permitiéndole al joven chino deslizar sus manos atrás de su nuca, acariciando su cabello, acercándolo para profundizar el dulce beso.

El cuerpo de cada uno reclamando el calor del otro, y los labios húmedos y calientes que quemaban e imploraban por más, tan tentador y a la vez tan suave; manos recorriendo lentamente la espalda de Ren, y caricias atrás de la nuca de Horo-Horo, que dispersaban la oscuridad atrayendo el mas calido de los resplandores.

Se separaron un poco, aun mezclando sus alientos, respirando el mismo aire y rozando sensualmente sus labios, y simplemente sonriendo.

Una vez llego a escuchar que hay tantas cosas bellas en el mundo, que seria imposible vivir enojado con los sucesos inevitables; pues bien ahora lo comprobaban, ambos abrazados, sintiendo que no había nada que pudiera remplazar aquella sensación tan agradable, pues era de un amor correspondido, y aquella palabra que durante mucho tiempo les fue desconocida ahora se repetía armoniosamente una y otra vez...

...te amo

"_Hay veces que_

_mi alma baila tangos con la soledad_

_y necesito de tabla tu amor_

_para hacerme a ella en mí tempestad_

_pensando en ti_

_paso el día pensando en ti_

_Ensañame; a escuchar tus labios,_

_a leer el sol_

_llevame; a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz_

_pensando en ti_

_duermo el odio pensando en ti_

_¿Donde estas?_

_tengo miedo, ayúdame a caminar_

_pues solo yo nunca podré encontrar_

_la forma de ser libre, quiero despertar_

_pensando en ti_

_acuno mi alma pensando en ti_

'_paso el día pensando en ti'_

'_paso el día pensando en ti'_

'_paso el día pensando en ti'"_

FIN.

TT-TT I VERY HAPPY, aunque me quedo horrible TT-TT pero como siempre digo, se hace lo que se puede Ne u-u.

¡¡EL FIN DE MI FIC!! No lo puedo creer TT-TT que emoción, y como ven el lindo y precioso Ren no se murió u-u, no seria capaz de matarlo TT-TT es demasiado Kawaii como para morirse n-nUU, además me daría mucho pesar dejar a Horo-Horo solo u-u.

Lo que ven en letra cursiva es la canción "Pensando en ti" de Mago de Oz n—n es una canción muy bonita n—n además de que se acomodaba al Fic n-nUU

¡¡¡¡¡RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWWEEERRRSSS n0n!!! Encantadoras personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus lindos mensajes n—n.

**_ISHISU-MAGY: _**Ne Ishisu-san n—n, ya no tienes que sufrir por el lindo Ren n-nUU, no iba a permitir que el desquiciado de En Tao se quedara con el chico chino ¬¬, y Horo-Horo no sufrió tanto n-nUU (o eso digo yo O.o); espero que este capitulo te halla gustado Ne n-n, bye cuídate.

**_FLORCHI: _**¡HI n0n! Florchi-chan n---n Ren no se murió, no seria capaz de hacerle algo así ¬¬, espero que no te moleste n-nUU que halla roto la tregua solo por esta vez, te lo juro u-u, y si e visto varios Fic de HoroxRen pero la mayoría no los continúan TT-TT; como decía n-nUU no fui capaz de dejar solo a Horo-Horo y es que esto es un HOROXREN O-O no seria factible que dejara al ainu sin su chico u-u, espero que el Final no haya sido TAN malo como yo creo TT-TT; bueno espero te guste el fin n-nUU, bye cuídate amiga.

**_PILIKITA Y KOKORITO: _**TT0TT no llores, ya ves que no mate a Ren, no podía dejarlo así como así ò-ó a manos de su perverso padre, aunque el capitulo no me quedo muy bueno u-u, es que lo hice medio a la carrera TT-TT, con todo eso del estudio u-u; y si se como Shamash revivió a Ren ¬¬#, pero lo perdono u-u porque sin él Ren no hubiera vuelto con nosotros TT-TT, pero mas le vale no volverlo a hacer ¬¬; y me alegro que te guste el Fic n—n solo espero no haber desilusionado mucho con este Final tan malo TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro), bueno bye, cuídate Ne n-n

**_MAILYN ASAKURA: _**Ne Mailyn-san n-n me da gusto que el capitulo anterior no haya estado tan malo, espero que este final tampoco TT-TT, pero me da la impresión de que algo le falta u-u es decir O-O no parece un final TT-TT; bueno pero eso lo juzgan ustedes Ne n-nUU, bye y cuídate Ne n-n.

**_ASAKURA HAO: _**¡BIENVENIDA n0n!, me alegra que te guste mi Fic n—n, gracias por dejarme tu e-mail n—n, lo tendré en cuenta Ne n-n; no te vayas a desilusionar de este final tan malo u-u se me apago el cerebro cuando quise pensar en terminarlo, y desde entonces no se me ocurrió nada TT-TT solo esto TT.TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro); espero no defraudarte demasiado Ne, bye n-n.

Que lindos mensajes TT-TT, no se desilusione demasiado con este final tan malo, hice lo que pude pero aun no encuentro mi inspiración (Ann en un rincón oscuro) y si me quedo a estar a que llegue n-nUU pues nunca termino el Fic.

Gomen por la demora u-u, y GOMEN NASAI por el extraño final TT-TT, no soy buena haciendo finales, ya de por si es el primer final que hago O-O, pero sean amables con esta pobre niña loca TT-TT.

Queria agradecer especialmente a Kennsy n-n, por apoyareme, Mamiyatan por corregirme n-nUU, Florchi n-n y muchas otras personas asi que GRACIAS n0n, deben entender que no escribo bien u-u (y se pueden dar cuenta de esto en el final TT-TT) y el apoyo siempre es imortante Ne n--n

Tan malo esta que ahora me odian O.o, amenazas de muerte -.-, tomatazos O.O, sugerencias n-n, o lo que se les ofrezca me pueden escribir a , o me dejan un Reviewer.

SE DESPIDE:

ANN SAOTOMO n—n.

**_"UNA AMABLE SONRISA ES UNA SECRETA RECOMENDACION"_**


End file.
